You've never been so wrong
by Entropythings
Summary: [STEREK] Se passe après la saison 4, spoils! Stiles est épuisé, épuisé d'avoir peur de perdre encore l'un de ses amis, de perdre son père. Epuisé d'avoir peur de mourir. Lui, il n'est pas comme les autres de la meute, il est humain. Alors pour oublier ses peurs, il est prêt à tout, même aux choses les plus stupides. "Comme si j'allais te laisser te détruire, pauvre idiot"
1. Slightly washed-up

Hey!

Puisque vous lisez ces mots, je vous souhaite avant tout de passer une excellente année, pleine de bonheur, d'amour, de saison 5 de Teen Wolf et de Dylan O'Brien dans la très attendue suite de _Maze Runner_.

Croyez le ou non, mais ce chapitre est en fait une sorte de prologue. Un prologue de près de 5000 mots, mais je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais que l'histoire décolle au prochain chapitre!

Je rappelle que cette fiction est un Sterek, juste au cas où, et surtout qu'elle se déroule après la saison 4, donc il y aura quelques légers spoils. Je vous déconseille de la lire si vous n'avez pas au moins vu la saison 3b!

Eh bien voilà, je crois que ce chapitre n'est pas des plus passionnants, mais il est nécessaire, promis promis promiiiis!

Sur ce, rien ni personne n'est à moi, à part la fiction. Les Tyler, Dylan et les autres s'appartiennent, les personnages et l'univers sont au très vénéré Jeff Davis, mais je ne vous apprends rien!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, noir. Stiles courait à toute allure pour échapper à l'homme, ou peut-être à la chose, qui le suivait. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais et ses pas étaient rapides.<p>

Il évitait comme il pouvait les racines sous ses pieds, mais un regard jeté en arrière pour voir où en était son poursuivant lui fut fatal. Il tomba à plat ventre, amortissant sa chute tant bien que mal avec la paume de ses mains. Il cracha une insulte avant de se retourner et de se redresser, se maintenant en position assise grâce à la force de ses bras.

Il les entendait encore, ces pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Il était à l'affût du moindre mouvement, regardant sans cesse à droite et à gauche. Il voulait se relever, continuer sa course, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il lui fallait un miracle, que quelqu'un de la meute arrive et le sauve d'une mort probable.

_C'est tout ce dont je suis capable, attendre qu'on vienne me sauver_

Encore une fois, il comptait sur les autres, il était le faible de la bande. L'humain inutile, en détresse. Et il allait mourir, seul, dans les bois, réduisant à néant tous les efforts que ses amis avaient fournis pour le maintenir en vie.

Soudain, une silhouette se détacha entre les arbres, tout proche de lui. Stiles sortit de ses sombres pensées pour apercevoir un peu mieux l'ombre qui s'avançait doucement vers lui, presque avec précaution.

Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en réalisant qu'il allait sûrement mourir ici, dans d'atroces souffrances. Il recula légèrement à l'aide de ses mains et leva un regard humide et effrayé vers l'inconnu.

« N-non...laissez-moi, je vous en prie... », Implora-t-il d'une voix tremblante

Mais la silhouette se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Là, elle s'abaissa, et Stiles put constater à la forme de celle-ci que le corps était celui d'un homme.

« S'il vous plait, je vous en prie... », Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles alors que l'homme tendit une main vers lui comme pour l'attraper. Stiles ferma ses yeux avec force et expira longuement, jusqu'à ce que la main se pose sur son épaule pour l'attirer vers son propriétaire.

« NON! », hurla l'adolescent

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

Scott ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte d'entrée de la maison des Stilinski, dans laquelle il pénétra, suivi de Kira, Lydia, Malia, Liam et Derek. Le jeune alpha avait le visage fermé, le regard grave.

« Scott!, l'interpella le shérif en faisant signe à la bande de le rejoindre dans le salon

- J'ai eu votre message, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu. »

La meute rejoignit le shérif dont le visage et les bras croisés sur son torse traduisaient l'angoisse profonde.

« Je suis rentré du boulot il y a pas plus de vingt minutes, j'étais de garde jusqu'à minuit. Je suis entré dans sa chambre pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais il n'était pas là…son lit est défait, son pyjama n'est pas là. J'ai essayé de l'appeler au moins trente fois, mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Je crois que c'est une crise de somnambulisme, mais la dernière fois qu'il en a fait une aussi importante... »

La voix du shérif se brisa sur ses derniers mots, et il baissa les yeux au sol, incapable de poursuivre. Scott posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'homme, sachant pertinemment la souffrance qu'il ressentait à la simple évocation des événements passés. La dernière fois que Stiles avait disparu lors d'une crise de somnambulisme, il était possédé par un nogitsune.

« On va le retrouver sain et sauf, c'est une promesse, assura l'alpha avec conviction

- Je n'ai rien ressenti. Je n'ai pas senti que quelqu'un serait blessé cette nuit, ajouta Lydia avec un sourire avenant

- On va rester là toute la nuit à essayer de réconforter le père de Stiles, ou on part à sa recherche? », Demanda Malia le plus naturellement du monde

Tous les regards se levèrent vers elle, accusateurs, sauf celui du shérif qui approuva les propos de la jeune fille d'un signe de tête.

« Elle a raison. Le temps presse, Stiles a pris sa voiture, c'est extrêmement dangereux. »

La meute acquiesça, et ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Comme l'avait dit son père, les couvertures étaient dérangées, et le pyjama posé en journée sur la chaise de bureau n'était pas là. Scott se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que Kira s'en saisisse pour la caresser doucement dans la sienne. Mis à part Liam qui restait perplexe, il semblait que tous les adolescents restaient figés comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène de crime.

Appuyé contre le mur et, comme souvent, à l'écart du groupe, Derek se racla la gorge bruyamment.

« Je suggère qu'on se bouge tous le cul. », lança-t-il d'un ton tout à fait neutre

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici exactement ? », demanda Liam

- « On s'imprègne de son odeur. », répondit-il en lui lançant un t-shirt

- « Sérieusement? »

- « Oui, sérieusement. Stiles a disparu, t'as besoin d'un dessin ou tu saisis la situation ? », dit-il bien plus froidement

- « Hé, les gars, on se calme. », intervint Scott en s'interposant entre les deux loups. « C'est pas avec ce comportement qu'on va le retrouver. »

Derek grogna et se détourna de Liam, mieux valait s'éloigner de toute source d'énervement.

Il avait reçu peu après minuit un message de Scott, _"Stiles a disparu, sans doute une crise de somnambulisme. On se retrouve tous chez lui. Bougez-vous"_. Il avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, et le loup s'était précipité en dehors du loft sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer auprès de Braeden.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il n'était plus question pour le loup de laisser qui que ce soit de la meute mourir. Encore moins celui qui, il avait appris à le reconnaître, apportait une bouffée d'air frais. La différence entre la meute avec Stiles et la meute sans, il l'avait ressentie pour la première fois quand le nogitsune avait commencé à frapper.

« C'est bon pour tout le monde? », interrogea Scott, « Je pars avec Liam. Malia, vas-y avec Kira. Lydia, tu vas avec... »

- « J'y vais seul. », l'interrompit Derek. « Ne le prends pas mal Lydia, mais je serai plus efficace. Pars avec Scott et Liam, si tu sens quelque chose, je suppose que le meilleur ami de Stiles devrait en être informé le premier. »

Derek était particulièrement irritable, bien qu'il était assez difficile de l'être plus que d'habitude. Inutile que Lydia en subisse les frais. La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et rejoignit l'alpha et le dernier de la meute.

« Gardez tous vos portables allumés, on se tient au courant toutes les vingt minutes maximum. »

Scott se plaça au milieu du petit groupe.

« Contrairement à la dernière fois, la nuit n'est pas particulièrement froide, mais n'en soyez pas moins efficace. Stiles a pris sa voiture, il aurait pu...avoir un accident, et pas besoin de vous rappeler que Beacon Hills n'est pas la ville la plus sûre qui soit. Je compte sur vous. »

Tous acquiescèrent aux mots de Scott, et la meute se mit rapidement en route, chaque groupe en direction d'un quartier de la ville comme ils l'avaient prévu. Accompagnée d'une Malia stressée au possible, Kira partit en direction du centre-ville. Lydia, Scott et Liam avaient pour mission de vérifier chaque pièce du lycée, si souvent théâtre des malheurs des adolescents. Quant à Derek, il arpentait les routes bordées par les bois qu'il scrutait attentivement, les mains serrant si fort le volant qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'il le broie.

Deux heures étaient passées sans que ni la meute, ni la police ne trouvent la moindre trace de l'adolescent, jusqu'à ce que Derek aperçoive sur le bas-côté de la route la fameuse jeep noire.

Son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche. La voiture était garée de travers, presque à la sortie de la ville, et la portière avant était entre-ouverte. Si cela était possible, les doigts du loup-garou serrèrent un peu plus sur le volant, au point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches et que son sang se mit à taper furieusement contre sa peau.

Derek plaqua son pied sur le frein et ne prit pas la peine de garer sa voiture sur le côté de la route. Il venait de flairé une odeur de sang, celui de Stiles. Il ouvrit sa portière d'un coup de pied violent et accourut vers la Jeep.

Evidemment, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Une boule venait de se former dans la gorge du loup. Il claqua la portière de la voiture et envoya son pied frapper contre le sol qui se fissura sous le choc.

« Merde! »

Il fallait qu'il se détende, qu'il souffle un bon coup et qu'il rassemble ses esprits.

Stiles était en danger. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de lui.

Derek prit une grande inspiration et ferma ses yeux. Il se concentra près une minute pour localiser la provenance de l'odeur de sang. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement sur un arbre à quelques pas de la voiture de la jeep, vers lequel il courut aussitôt. Il enjamba le petit ravin et posa sa main sur l'arbre en question. Son cœur rata un battement. Une trace de main ensanglantée colorait le tronc qu'il scrutait avec attention.

Il envoya son poing dans le tronc avec un grognement sonore, mais bien vite il laissa sa colère de côté à l'entente d'un son familier. De plusieurs, en fait. Une respiration rapide, et des battements de cœur affolés.

« Stiles ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de lui, il reconnaissait son odeur. Derek souffla de soulagement, Stiles était en vie. En vie, mais blessé, et il ne se manifestait pas.

« Stiles? », appela-t-il encore d'une voix plus forte

Il entendit des bruits de feuilles piétinées, et il pouvait sentir un regard dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, plissant les yeux pour repérer le jeune homme, quand il distingua enfin une fine silhouette qui sembla avoir un mouvement de recul dans son regard se posa sur elle.

« Stiles? Stiles, je sais que c'est toi, je sens ton odeur. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni à quoi tu joues, mais tout le monde te cherche. Scott et Malia sont morts d'inquiétude, et je ne te parle pas de ton père. »

_Et moi aussi._

Aucune réponse. Derek fit un pas en avant, Stiles un en arrière. A son odeur se mêlée celle de la peur, d'un stress et d'une angoisse intense. Le loup serra ses poings à s'en couper la circulation du sang. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Stiles, peu importe qui l'avait mis dans cet état, le coupable paierait.

« Stiles, tout va bien, c'est moi, Derek. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, de quoi as-tu peur? Est-ce que tu es blessé? »

Toujours pas un mot. Il avança d'un nouveau pas et entendit nettement le souffle de l'adolescent se couper. Derek sentait son propre cœur battre plus fort à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose d'assez terrible à Stiles pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Il tenta encore de se rapprocher, prenant soin de mettre ses mains bien en évidence, mais alors qu'il posa son pied droit un peu plus loin, l'humain se retourna soudainement et se mit à courir à toute vitesse.

_Merde, merde, merde !_

Le loup cria son nom avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il courrait plus vite que lui, mais le jeune homme était plus fin, et il se faufilait sans peine entre les arbres. Cependant, la course effrénée ne dura pas longtemps.

Stiles jeta un regard en arrière. Sa seconde d'inattention lui valut de se prendre un pied dans une épaisse racine. Il s'effondra sur le sol, Derek accourut aussitôt, mais il se stoppa à quelques mètres de lui, la douleur au creux de sa gorge se manifesta encore.

Il avait déjà lu la peur dans les yeux de l'adolescent quand, au début de leur relation, il avait pris l'habitude de le menacer, seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour mettre fin aux monologues incessants du bavard de la meute.

Cependant, ce qu'il voyait là n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Ce n'était pas juste de la peur, mais une incroyable terreur qu'il lisait sur le visage de Stiles. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, ses ongles s'enfonçaient nerveusement dans la terre et sa respiration était aussi saccadée que ses battements de cœur étaient rapides.

« N-non...laissez-moi, je vous en prie... »

Derek ne comprenait pas. Qu'arrivait-il à Stiles? Il ne semblait pas le reconnaître, il était terrorisé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, alors il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres des pieds du jeune homme qui étouffa avec peine un sanglot.

« S'il vous plait, je vous en prie... »

Ignorant la douleur de voir Stiles avoir peur de lui, il tendit sa main l'attraper. Il se sentait extrêmement nerveux, mais si l'adolescent ne voulait pas le rejoindre par lui-même, alors il n'avait pas le choix. Il l'agrippa assez fermement pour pouvoir le tirer vers lui et le fit basculer contre son corps.

« NON! »

- « Stiles! Stiles c'est moi! C'est Derek! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait toujours pas. Il se débattait, affolé, posant ses mains contre le torse du loup pour essayer de s'extirper de ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

« Stiles, je ne te lâcherai pas, alors il va falloir que tu te calmes! »

Un coup reçut dans le tibia fit perdre l'équilibre au loup, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il se retrouva au-dessus de l'adolescent dont il tenait fermement les poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je veux pas mourir... », Gémit-il d'une voix particulièrement aiguë

C'était comme un coup de poignard pour Derek. Sans se l'avouer, et encore moins se l'expliquer, il ressentait l'envie de le protéger. Pas qu'il considérait Stiles comme un faible, incapable de se protéger lui-même. Mais l'idée de le savoir vulnérable au cœur d'une ville comme Beacon Hills le rendait malade.

« Ça tombe bien Stiles, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. »

Stiles ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux restaient mouillés et Derek pouvait encore voir son torse se soulever de façon irrégulière. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, c'était une sensation désagréable. Quand Stiles était lui-même alors que le nogitsune était en lui, Scott et le shérif avaient toujours été ceux qui étaient là pour le rassurer, pour lui promettre qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Derek, lui, avait eu ses propres problèmes. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu montrer qu'il s'en était soucié. Il n'avait pu que fuir.

Mais là, la douleur de Stiles était sous ses yeux. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas juste la crise de somnambulisme qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Stiles profita de l'instant de faiblesse du loup pour lever ses genoux et lui envoyer ses pieds en plein ventre, le projetant en arrière et l'étourdissant assez pour avoir le temps de se relever maladroitement.

« Bordel, Stiles ! »

Derek se releva rapidement et laissa sa colère prendre le dessus une demi-seconde. Ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes, ses dents en crocs acérés, ses yeux se teintèrent de bleu. Il se jeta sur le fuyard qu'il attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il l'immobilisa contre un arbre, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Stiles en avait oublié de se débattre, il restait juste là, à fixer le loup-garou, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Une minute, deux, puis trois dans un silence complet. Il devait faire réagir Stiles, maintenant.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas tentée et poussa un hurlement digne de sa nouvelle capacité de transformation.

Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux aussi fort qui le pouvait, mais il ne bougea pas. Il cessa même de trembler et son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux sous le regard attentif de Derek qui reprit forme humaine.

« Stiles? », demanda-t-il avec précaution

- « Derek? Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? »

Derek souffla de soulagement, Stiles était revenu à lui. Il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et s'en éloigna pour le laisser émerger.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que t'es pas facile à réveiller. », Souffla-t-il avec un sourire

Stiles ne savait pas si le plus surprenant dans cette situation était qu'il se réveille en plein milieu des bois, son pyjama tâché par la boue et sa main droite ensanglantée, ou le fait que Derek lui sourit.

« Tu as fait une crise de somnambulisme Stiles, ton père nous a appelé un peu après minuit pour nous dire que tu avais disparu. Tout le monde te cherche encore actuellement. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... »

Derek retira son portable de sa poche et envoya le même message aux membres de la meute et au shérif, "J'ai retrouvé Stiles sain et sauf. Je le ramène.". De son côté, Stiles ruminait en s'ébouriffant lui-même les cheveux.

« C'est pas vrai...c'est allé loin cette fois, mon père doit être mort d'inquiétude… »

- « Tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? »

- « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une crise de somnambulisme? C'est ce que tu me demandes ? Vraiment Derek ? »

Derek soupira, moitié agacé, moitié rassuré. Pas de doute, Stiles avait récupéré toutes ses capacités cérébrales. Sans plus attendre, il s'enfonça dans les bois en faisant signe à l'humain de le suivre, puis ils rejoignirent la voiture du loup dans le silence.

« Tu t'es garé en plein milieu de la route? »

- « Prends pas cet air blasé, je te signale que ta jeep était garée sur le côté d'une route isolée, je pouvais sentir ton sang, mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai peut-être légèrement paniqué. »

_Voire complètement._

Stiles lança un regard étonné au loup qui marchait devant lui. Derek, paniqué ? A cause de lui ? Il secoua légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite pour chasser toute idée déplacée compte tenu de la situation et se traina jusqu'à la voiture de loup.

« Ça va, ta main ? », demanda Derek en mettant la clé sur le contact

- « Ouais, c'est rien, j'ai dû tomber. »

- « Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »

- « De rien du tout. C'est dingue, la dernière fois que j'ai fait une crise pareille… »

Derek lâcha une seconde la route du regard pour observer l'adolescent. Les yeux baissés, Stiles triturait ses doigts nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? C'est du passé. Fini, terminé. Tu vas bien, t'es juste légèrement hyperactif, carrément chiant sur les bords, et t'as…des troubles du sommeil, en plus, tu… »

- « C'est bon Derek, j'ai compris l'idée », le coupa Stiles avec un sourire amusé

_C'est ça, sourit, c'est tout ce que je veux._

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Le nogitsune et toutes ces conneries, c'est derrière nous. On est là, Stiles. »

« On est là, Stiles. », combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots ? Ils en étaient douloureux, aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'on le protège constamment. Mais la vérité était implacable, il en avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek se gara en face de la maison des Stilinski. Devant la porte d'entrée, les adolescents de la meute et le shérif de la ville commençaient à s'agiter.

« C'est le moment de sortir », annonça Derek en ouvrant la portière de son passager. « Te fais pas broyer les os par la foule en folie. »

Stiles répondit par un simple "hum" et posa un pied hésitant sur le sol. Comme il s'y attendait, il fut bientôt happer par son père qui le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Stiles tapota maladroitement le dos de son père comme pour lui dire « eh, je suis rentré », et s'en détacha doucement pour reprendre sa respiration. Le shérif passa une main un peu tremblante sur la joue de son fils qui répondit par un faible sourire.

« Dieu merci, tu vas bien... »

- « Ouais p'pa, je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas... »

- « ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

A peine lâché par son père, une tornade de cheveux châtains clairs se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer avec force. Malia avait toujours pris soin de montrer à quel point elle était forte, solide et inébranlable. Mais elle venait de passer les trois plus longues heures de sa vie, tout comme Kira sur laquelle elle avait passé ses nerfs en retournant le centre-ville, d'ailleurs.

« Malia ? Malia, j'étouffe… »

La jeune fille le libéra de son étreinte et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à une telle démonstration d'affection de la part de sa petite amie. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de la frayeur qu'il avait causée à ses proches, encore une fois.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, crétin », gémit-elle en reniflant

« Je suis désolé. »

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à s'excuser depuis quelque temps. Il fallait dire qu'il avait donné un tas de raisons à ses amis et à son père de s'inquiéter.

Malia laissa la place à son meilleur ami, Scott, qui ne fit pas non plus dans la demi-mesure et le serra dans ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, mec. »

Stiles lui accorda un sourire désolé, mais comme les autres, Scott n'avait pas besoin d'excuses. Il avait aussi passé les trois dernières heures à s'imaginer le pire tout en fouillant toutes les pièces du lycée une à une. Il avait été absolument exécrable avec Liam et Lydia, mais l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un, et qui plus est celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, l'avait absolument retourné.

Pour finir, il n'échappa pas à une dernière étreinte, celle de Lydia, qui était peut-être la seule avec Liam à avoir gardé son sang-froid, étant persuadée que son ami était encore en vie.

Stiles prit un peu de recul, il se sentait étouffé, scruté. Depuis quand avait-il cessé d'aimer être le centre de l'attention? Peut-être depuis qu'il l'était principalement après avoir disparu, ou avoir manqué de mourir, ou les deux.

« Encore une fois, je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est sans doute pas grand-chose. Le stress avec les exams qui approchent… »

Pas grand-chose, ça n'en avait pas eu l'air un peu plus tôt dans les bois, selon Derek qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir. Premièrement, le cœur de Stiles venait de le trahir auprès des loups et de la coyote. Deuxièmement, il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas prêt à donner la vraie raison du stress intense qui avait causé sa crise. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il le laisserait s'en tirer à si bon compte. Pas après l'avoir vu dans cet état.

« Je…je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. »

- « Je reste avec toi, cette fois. », déclara Malia

- « Bonne idée », dit Scott. « S'il y a le moindre problème… »

- « ça ira, je pense que vous en avez déjà tous fait assez pour ce soir. », l'interrompit Stiles

Il se tourna vers Derek et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant auquel le loup répondit par un signe de tête. Stiles était beaucoup trop fatigué pour en faire plus, alors il se contenta de passer une main fébrile dans ses cheveux bruns tout en essayant d'afficher une mine détendue. Il n'allait pas bien, c'était un fait. Il savait que sa crise n'avait rien de normale, même s'il n'était plus possédé par une créature mystique. Elle traduisait ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps déjà, mais il n'était pas question de le laisser paraître.

« Je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous, les enfants. Et, hm, Derek. Merci, merci beaucoup. », annonça le shérif avec un sourire reconnaissant

Il remercia ensuite plus particulièrement Derek, qui, encore une fois, se contenta d'un faible signe de tête et disparut bien vite dans sa voiture. Stiles s'éclipsa à son tour, accompagné par la jeune Hale, après avoir remercié une dernière fois ses amis, et après avoir assuré au moins quatre fois à son père qu'il allait bien, qu'il était simplement stressé par les examens qui approchaient, et qu'il avait besoin de dormir.

« Malia, tu peux aller te coucher. J'ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche. »

- « Je t'attends, pas question de m'endormir avant toi. », répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique

Stiles haussa les épaules et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il laissa tomber son pyjama sur le sol. Comme toujours, il détestait ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Un corps trop mince, trop peu musclé, abîmé. Faible. Cette nuit, il était couvert de poussière. Il regarda sa main blessée. Avait-il couru? Il n'avait aucun souvenir, et Derek n'avait rien dit.

Après une douche brûlante, Stiles enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt, et rejoignit Malia dans la chambre. La jeune fille dormait profondément. L'adolescent étouffa un rire amusé, puis il s'affala littéralement à ses côtés. Il était à bout, complètement épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Il fallait dire que c'était assez perturbant, se coucher dans son lit comme toute personne normale, et se réveiller au milieu des bois, en face de Derek Hale, pour apprendre que son père et ses amis retournaient Beacon Hills pour le retrouver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire durant sa crise. Ses yeux lui piquaient, avait-il pleuré?

Il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses ce soir-là, il n'avait plus qu'à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, en espérant ne pas réveiller Malia.

Il passa encore près d'une heure à se maudire, à chercher dans sa tête des souvenirs des heures précédentes, et à se maudire encore. Ce n'était plus possible, il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Quelque chose devait changer.


	2. Days been kind of lonely

Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu ! Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre ne contient que très, très peu de Sterek. Mais je n'ai pas menti pour vous attirer ici, il y a vraiment du Sterek à venir. Beaucoup, beaucoup de Sterek ! Dès le prochain chapitre !

Il va aussi falloir que je fasse en sorte de raccourcir mes chapitres, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire. Si ça rend la fiction vraiment difficile à lire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Autre petite précision, j'ai posté ce chapitre très vite grâce aux vacances, mais lundi, j'entame ma semaine de révision, et vu le peu que j'ai foutu ces 15 derniers jours, il va falloir que je passe mon temps à travailler. Quant à la semaine qui suit, je passe mes partiels.

Je posterai moins rapidement, mais comme j'ai déjà toute la trame de la fiction, ça devrait aller. Il ne me manque plus que la fin. Je suis partagée entre un joli happy end, une fin qui fait chialer ou un juste milieu. Terrible dilemme !

Il devrait y avoir 5 chapitres et un petit épilogue, ou plus si finalement je coupe les chapitres en deux.

Je finis en vous remerciant tous sincèrement pour lire la suite de ma fiction, tout particulièrement nathydemon, Arm des McD, yumi-elfeuw, Djahane Hale, Riah021101 et Wm (j'espère n'avoir écorché aucun pseudo) pour vos adorables reviews qui me motivent beaucoup ! Je vais faire mon possible pour toujours répondre aux reviews en fin de chapitre, voire par MP, c'est la moindre des choses !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Stiles...Stiles, debout fiston, il est déjà tard. »<p>

Pour seule réponse, le shérif de Beacon Hills obtint une sorte de "Hmmnaanimpossible". Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son fils attrapa son oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête.

« Stiles, il est midi »

L'oreiller vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Stiles se redressa sur son lit dans la précipitation.

« Midi?! Sérieusement! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé p'pa ? »

- « Il m'a semblé que tu avais bien besoin de sommeil, et moi, de ma matinée. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu Scott pour que tes amis ne débarquent pas. Tu as ta journée. »

- « Malia ? »

- « Elle est allée en cours pour te prendre des notes. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, drôle d'initiative venant de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas…comment dire… ? Passionnée par les cours. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais avec Malia comme scribe, il n'était pas près de rattraper sa journée.

« T'inquiète pas fiston, j'ai demandé à Lydia de te prendre les cours. », ajouta son père avec un sourire

- « Tu me rassures »

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble un instant, puis le plus âgé ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son fils. Il avait ce regard que seul un père pouvait avoir. Celui qui voulait dire « je suis là, et je t'aime ». Celui qui réchauffait le cœur de Stiles autant qu'il le blessait.

_Je suis tellement désolé, papa._

« Je dois te laisser, je reprends dans moins de vingt minutes. Si ça n't'embête pas, je préfèrerais que tu restes à la maison, cet après-midi. Tu as besoin de repos. »

- « C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? », répondit-il avec un air faussement irrité

- « Il fallait bien que je te prévienne, et il faut que tu puisses dormir cette nuit aussi. Malia passera ce soir. »

- « Ou alors, tu flippes à l'idée que je fasse une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme. »

- « Stiles, je… »

- « C'est bon papa, je vais bien. Tu devrais aller bosser, t'as assez manqué l'boulot à cause de moi ces derniers temps. »

Le shérif soupira, tapota l'épaule de son fils et quitta la chambre. Il lui avait déjà dit et redit que rien de ce qui se passait dans cette ville n'avait lieu à cause de lui, qu'il avait accepté l'idée que son unique enfant soit impliqué dans des choses qui les dépassaient tous, mais qu'il était de son devoir de père et de shérif de le protéger ainsi que tous les habitants de Beacon Hills.

Jamais, jamais il n'avait tenu Stiles pour responsable de ses propres ennuis. Mais rien n'y faisait, depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son fils, il n'y voyait qu'angoisse et culpabilité.

Après le départ de son père, Stiles descendit mollement les marches de la maison pour s'installer dans le canapé, un bol de céréales à la main. Rien à la télévision, comme d'habitude. Il jeta la télécommande sur la table basse et poussa un long soupir agacé.

Il venait de faire passer une nuit pourrie à ses amis et à son père, et tous étaient déjà en train de travailler, alors que lui s'en remettait tranquillement, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un t-shirt délavé à midi passé. Stiles n'avait plus de mot pour dire à quel point il en était venu à se mépriser lui-même ces dernières semaines.

C'était tout ce qu'il parvenait encore à faire, se reposer sur les autres, compter sur leur aide. Il était incapable d'affronter cette situation. Avoir pour meilleurs amis un loup-garou et une banshee, sortir avec une coyote-garou, faire partie d'une "meute", et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Peu importait combien de temps il dormait, il restait épuisé. Epuisé d'être constamment mort de peur.

_Bip bip_

Stiles attrapa son portable.

« Un message de Derek? », s'étonna-t-il

_Derek : Comment te sens-tu?_

On ne pouvait pas faire plus simple, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Derek, c'était extrêmement surprenant. Et touchant.

Depuis l'épisode du nogitsune, Stiles avait réellement commencé à apprécier le loup. Il y avait quelque chose de froid en lui, il ne plaignait pas facilement, il faisait rarement preuve de compassion, et ça, l'adolescent en avait besoin. Cependant, Derek se trahissait souvent lui-même et ne parvenait pas toujours à cacher ses sentiments et émotions. Autre chose, il parlait peu, et jamais pour rien dire.

_Stiles : Bien, merci._

Bien, non, pas vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre pour si peu. Pourtant, il était effrayé à l'idée de passer seul cette longue après-midi. Il se voyait déjà broyer du noir pendant des heures, en pyjama, allongé sur son canapé ou son lit en fixant le plafond d'un regard vide.

A la place du plafond, Stiles avait trouvé une variante. Regarder son portable qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Au lieu de se torturer l'esprit, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : oser demander au seul qui serait actuellement susceptible de l'apaiser s'il pouvait passer chez lui.

C'était vraiment pas gêné. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez dérangé le grincheux de la bande comme ça. Non, décidément, ça serait exagéré...

Mais après tout, si ça dérangeait vraiment Derek, il lui répondrait simplement « non », n'est-ce pas? S'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne se gênerait pas pour l'envoyer paître, c'était bien lui.

_Stiles : Eh vieux, est-ce que je pourrais passer chez toi?_

A peine envoyé, il regretta son message. Il n'était pas parti depuis plus de dix secondes, mais Stiles était persuadé qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse, alors il le reposa sur la table et abattit son bras sur ses yeux pour se cacher de la lumière du jour.

_Bip bip_

Stiles sursauta et se jeta sur son portable avec une rapidité telle qu'il s'imagina être une gamine de douze ans attendant un message de son amoureux.

_Derek : Si tu veux, gamin_

_« Gamin »,_ il n'en fallut pas plus pour rendre momentanément le sourire à Stiles. C'était presque un jeu entre eux, se renvoyer la balle sans cesse. Il l'appelait « vieux », l'autre répondait « gamin ». Il se montrait agaçant, le loup grognait.

Plus de journée pyjama-canapé-lit en perspective. Stiles se précipita jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour une douche expresse et faire quelque chose de ses cheveux à l'aide de pas mal de gel. Il enfila un jean un peu trop large pour ses hanches fines et un simple t-shirt vert foncé en V.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il était garé devant le loft du loup et il en montait les marches quatre à quatre. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte d'entrée. Hors de question d'arriver essouffler devant Derek. Il profita de cet instant de répit pour remonter son jean sur ses hanches et défroisser son t-shirt.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te fais belle? », demanda une voix moqueuse près de lui

Stiles releva la tête précipitamment pour voir Derek, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Pour personne. C'est juste, enfin tu sais, mes vêtements...comment tu as su que j'étais déjà là? J't'ai même pas entendu ouvrir la porte. »

- « Je bossais en t'attendant, j'ai été interrompu par le tambourinement de ton cœur », répondit-il sans se défaire de son sourire

- « Ah, ouais...j'ai monté les escaliers un peu vite, c'est...pour mon régime. »

Derek haussa les sourcils pour montrer sa surprise et regarda l'adolescent de la tête aux pieds, comme pour jauger du faible niveau de crédibilité de son excuse.

« Ton jean tient à peine en place. Tu veux perdre quoi, un os? »

- « Non, je…je parlais de mon régime à base de pâtes...et de viande...pour prendre du muscle...hum...les escaliers c'est pour...muscler mes cuisses. »

- « Muscler tes cuisses? », répéta le plus vieux sans prendre soin de cacher son amusement

- « Oui, tu sais ce que c'est, hein. C'est Malia qui m'a donné l'idée...les Hale sont difficiles 'satisfaire. »

Si Stiles avait pu, il se serait donné des claques mentales. Il n'osait même plus lever son regard vers celui de l'aîné qu'il devinait moqueur au possible. Il se racla la gorge et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux avant de forcer le passage de l'entrée. Derek le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe dans son canapé, réprimant un rire. Pas qu'il avait peur de vexer son hôte improvisé, mais il s'était assez dévoilé pour la journée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? », proposa-t-il d'une voix la plus neutre possible

- « Hm, ouais. »

Derek lui tendit une bière avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il s'était mis à le regarder d'une façon telle que Stiles avait l'impression d'être sondé, examiné centimètre par centimètre. Il commençait à se demander sérieusement ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Alors? »

Alors quoi? Qu'était-il censé répondre? Qu'il lui avait demandé de venir sur un coup de tête? La situation était étrange, presque gênante. Derek but une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux.

« Alors...quoi? »

- « Tu t'es remis de ta crise de cette nuit? »

- « Ah, ça...oui, je...je suis vraiment désolé, et merci beaucoup. »

Derek passa sa main libre sur son visage en soupirant. Stiles était exaspérant. Il pouvait être si bavard, si bruyant quand il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, il était le plus silencieux de la meute, et il ne fallait pas avoir le QI de Lydia pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Ce n'était pas son genre, de jouer au psy pour adolescent. Mais étrangement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer le mal être de celui-là. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se passer des yeux rieurs et du sourire pourtant si agaçant que le jeune homme arborait en temps normal.

Alors il planta ses yeux clairs dans les prunelles noisette de Stiles et adopta un air des plus sérieux.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi dramatique, Stiles? Écoute-toi, depuis hier, tu ne fais que t'excuser et remercier.

- « Vous avez tous été réveillé en pleine nuit et vous avez dû me chercher dans toute la ville parce que j'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme, il me semble normal que... »

- « Raconte tes conneries à ton père si tu veux Stiles, mais pas à moi. Tu t'es vu tout à l'heure, devant la porte ? T'as complètement perdu ton sens de la répartie, c'était assez pitoyable. »

Comme d'habitude, Derek ne prenait aucune pincette pour parler à l'adolescent. Mais différemment à d'habitude, Stiles n'avait rien de satisfaisant à répondre. Pas de match Derek-Stiles cet après-midi, pour, il devait le reconnaitre, la plus grande déception du loup.

« Je suis juste fatigué... »

Derek poussa un énième soupir et posa, ou plutôt fracassa, sa bouteille de bière sur la table.

« Tu l'es souvent, on l'est tous. Aucun de nous n'a une vie vraiment reposante. Ça ne pose pas de problème, d'habitude. »

Stiles avala d'une traite la moitié de sa bouteille. Le loup savait que le jeune homme ne parlerait pas de lui-même, qu'il n'était pas venu pour se confier. C'était une des rares choses qu'ils avaient en commun : une incroyable capacité à intérioriser.

« Alors, Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

- « Rien, tout va bien. »

- « Tu mens. », se contenta de répondre Derek

Oui, il mentait, et il savait avant même de répondre que le loup le sentirait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Il n'en avait pas la force. Stiles passa une main lasse sur son visage cerné et imita Derek en soupirant.

« Je vais rentrer. Désolé pour le dérangement. », dit-il finalement en se levant

Mais Derek ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon que lui. Il attrapa le poignet de l'adolescent quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur et sans un mot ni une expression, il le repoussa sur le canapé dont il venait de se lever.

« Derek ? »

Stiles essaya se relever, mais une main appuyée sur son torse l'en empêcha.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Stiles? », demanda le loup d'une voix rauque

- « J'en sais rien », murmura-t-il. « Derek, lâche-moi. »

- « Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ce message? »

- « Je ne voulais pas être seul, c'est tout. »

- « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Scott? Malia? Lydia? »

- « Je... »

- « Parce que tu voulais être secoué. Tu ne voulais pas être ménagé, consolé. Et tu savais que tu ne le serais pas avec moi. »

- « Je pensais plutôt que tu serais silencieux. »

- « Arrête de mentir, ton cœur passe son temps à te trahir. Tu voulais que je te réveille. »

Stiles sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il était hors de question de pleurer, pas devant Derek. Mais ces paroles le retournaient, elles l'obligeaient à réfléchir, ce qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire depuis des semaines. Derek avait-il raison ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait juste qu'en se levant, il s'était senti seul, et il avait eu besoin d'une présence. La sienne.

Mais maintenant, il était là, en face du seul membre de la meute capable de lui jeter la vérité à la figure. Stiles refusait de se faire plaindre, cependant, il se sentait incapable d'affronter la franchise implacable de Derek.

« Derek, je veux rentrer. »

- « Pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qui ne va pas. »

- « Depuis quand est-ce que ça te préoccupe?! »

Stiles avait crié sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'était même levé précipitamment, obligeant le loup à reculer.

Derek avait une expression que le plus jeune ne lui connaissait pas. Son masque impassible avait disparu, mais il restait silencieux. Les bras tombant le long de son corps, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Stiles aurait pu la qualifier de triste, mais pourquoi aurait-ce été le cas ?

Pourtant, l'idée que Stiles puisse réellement penser qu'il se fichait de lui blessait réellement le loup, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé lui-même, et bien plus que ça aurait été le cas des mois auparavant.

C'était un fait, l'humain de la meute comptait pour le froid et grincheux Derek Hale. Il s'en était rendu compte petit à petit, à commencer par la fois où il avait dû envisager la mort du jeune homme alors qu'il était possédé par le nogitsune.

Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit par la suite. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de ranger dans un tiroir bien caché au fond de sa tête tout ce qui ressemblait à des sentiments et autres émotions quand il ne parvenait pas à les identifier, à les expliquer, ou tout simplement quand il jugeait préférable de les ignorer.

Et comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de Stiles ? Le bruyant, ironique, agaçant, étouffant, épuisant, terriblement éreintant Stiles Stilinski.

« Derek ? », l'appela timidement Stiles

Derek avait cessé de le regarder, perdu dans ses pensées. Stiles s'avança doucement sans qu'il ne réagisse. C'était dans ces moments que l'adolescent se haïssait le plus. Quand il perdait ses moyens face à Derek, et qu'il se montrait blessant pour dissiper sa gêne. Il fallait dire que le loup était déstabilisant. Terriblement déstabilisant.

« Derek, je vais y aller...maintenant.", prévint Stiles, mal à l'aise

Derek ne tiqua pas, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière lui. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait été trop brusque. Peut-être...sans doute. Il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre, avec ce gamin imprévisible. En fait…ça ne l'avait pas vraiment gêné jusque-là. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi l'image de Stiles qui semblait sur le point du pleurer, et cette fois bien éveillé, avait un tel effet sur lui?

Stiles rentra chez lui frustré, énervé contre Derek et contre lui-même. Envie d'être secoué, c'est ça, ouais. Il avait surtout envie de dormir. Alors il s'écouta, se jeta dans son lit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit vite.

« Stiles ? Stiles ? Stiiiiiiles ! »

- « Hmmm naan », grogna Stiles en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. « Pouquoi pessonne me laisse domi ? »

- « Parce qu'il est vingt-et-une heure passé, et que ton meilleur pote a fait la route jusque chez toi. »

- « Vingt-et-une heure passé ? »

Stiles se redressa immédiatement et s'assit en tailleur face à Scott, qui lui était assis sur la chaise de bureau de son meilleur ami.

« On dirait que tu as quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper », dit l'Alpha avec un sourire

- « Euh, ouais. Désolé de t'avoir lâché aujourd'hui, au lycée. »

- « T'inquiète pas pour ça, t'as rien raté d'exceptionnel. T'as même échappé à l'humeur massacrante de Malia, félicitation. »

Si le jeune loup souriait sincèrement, Stiles, lui, était étrangement mal à l'aise. Il ne l'était jamais avec Scott, mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait différent. Aujourd'hui, il ne supportait pas que son meilleur ami soit aussi prévenant avec lui, aussi attentionné.

Scott avait traversé tant d'épreuves, il avait manqué de mourir moins d'un mois auparavant, pour là il ne savait plus combientième fois. Il était tout ce que Stiles n'était pas. Fort, courageux, persévérant. Il était tout pour la meute, et pas uniquement parce qu'il était l'alpha. Non, il était tout car il restait debout pour ses amis, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'était comme ça que Stiles le percevait, et c'était ça qui été douloureux. Il n'était pas capable de se montrer à la hauteur de la meute, mais Scott semblait s'en ficher. Il était là pour lui, fidèle à lui-même.

« Comment tu t'sens ? », demanda Scott

- « ça va, vraiment. C'était rien cette nuit, juste une accumulation de stress. Je suis désolé que ça vous soit retombé dessus, encore une fois. »

Stiles baissa les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il allait mal, et ça n'avait pas échappé à Scott qui se leva aussitôt pour s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de Stiles. Il passa une main autour de ses épaules et le secoua légèrement.

« De quoi tu parles Stiles ? Comme si on se souciait de passer une bonne nuit quand l'un de nous a des ennuis », tenta-t-il de le rassurer

- « Je me les crée moi-même », rétorqua Stiles avec un rire amer

- « T'es sain et sauf, on s'en fout du reste. On a vécu pire qu'affronter une journée de cours avec trois heures de sommeil dans les pattes, pas vrai ? »

Stiles répondit par un faible sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux dormir chez moi, ce soir ? Ma mère bosse, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? On a la nuit pour finir Assassin's creed. »

- « C'est super tentant mec, mais va falloir remettre ça à plus tard ! J'ai décidé de réussir les exams. »

Il y avait du vrai dans ses propos, assez pour que l'alpha ne perçoive pas le petit mensonge qui se cachait derrière son excuse. Stiles préférait le savoir aux côtés de Kira qu'avec lui.

« A propos de ça Stiles, tu parlais du stress des examens…y a pas que ça, hein ? Le lycée a jamais été ta priorité… »

- « Là c'est différent, mon passage est en jeu. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul pendant que vous faîtes tous votre dernière année. »

- « Tu redoubleras avec moi ! », intervint Malia

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à voir débarquer la jeune fille. Malia se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Salut, Stiles ! », lança-t-elle joyeusement

Est-ce que Malia se sentait toujours aussi bien après un coup d'ascenseur émotionnel version happy end ? Ce que Stiles ignorait, c'est que la coyote-garou avait juste suffisamment passé ses nerfs sur Scott, Kira, Lydia et Liam toute la journée.

« Je vais vous laisser, on se voit demain ! »

- « ça marche vieux, merci d'être passé. »

Scott donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Stiles et s'éclipsa rapidement. Malia referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et se jeta sur son copain, ou plutôt sur ses lèvres.

Stiles lui rendit son baisé un peu maladroitement, il était déjà ailleurs.

« Désolée pour hier soir, je me suis endormie, finalement… »

- « C'est rien, la nuit avait été un peu éprouvante. »

- « Carrément stressante tu veux dire. Si tu me refais ça, je te tue ! »

Les deux adolescents restèrent allongés dans le lit l'un contre l'autre durant plus de deux heures. Malia lui répéta à quel point il était blâmable pour avoir osé lui faire une telle frayeur, elle lui raconta sa journée de cours, se plaignit près de vingt minutes des mathématiques et essaya de forcer Stiles à manger, ce qu'il refusa. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait rien mangé à part un fond de bol de céréales depuis la veille.

« T'es dépressif, Stiles ? », demanda Malia le plus naturellement du monde

- « Quoi ? Euh, bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? »

- « Je sais pas, le coup de cette nuit, tu veux pas manger, et puis tu tires une de ces tronches. »

Malia manquait cruellement de tact, mais Stiles commençait à s'y habituer.

« On est pas dépressif parce qu'on est somnambule et qu'on a pas faim un soir. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se blottit contre son copain. La fatigue commençait à se faire se faire sentir, et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Stiles, lui, n'eut pas cette chance. Outre le fait qu'il avait déjà dormi un certain nombre d'heures dans la journée, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête son passage au loft de Derek. Au bout d'une heure, il perdit patience.

Il se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Malia, attrapa ses vêtements de la journée qu'il avait laissé sur le sol, et partit les enfiler dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de faire un tour.

Il descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa une veste noire dans l'entrée et quitta la maison en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

Il faisait frais, mais qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de ne plus être coincé entre quatre murs.

Il descendait la rue tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, lorsqu'une magnifique Audi cabriolet traversa la rue à une vitesse sans doute largement au-dessus de celle préconisée dans un quartier résidentiel.

La voiture s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin de Stiles et commença une marche arrière pour arriver juste à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme qui la conduisait devait avoir à peu près son âge, il avait des cheveux bruns qui tombaient par mèches sur un visage agréable, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels Stiles se surprit à se perdre un instant.

« Hé, je te connais, toi. Tu fais aussi parti de l'équipe de cross, pas vrai ? »

- « Euh…ouais. Toi non, en revanche. »

Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu au lycée, il s'en serait souvenu.

« Depuis aujourd'hui, si. Le coach m'a accepté dans l'équipe. Enfin, je risque d'être un peu plus sur le banc que sur le terrain, mais bon. », expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire

« On se croisera souvent alors »

L'inconnu se mit à rire franchement, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Ça faisait un bien fou, il se sentait déjà plus léger.

« Andrew Cole. », lança le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle

- « Pardon ? »

- « Andrew Cole, c'est mon nom », répéta-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire charmeur. « Je suis nouveau en ville, et au lycée, donc. »

- « Stiles Stilinski. »

- « Je sais, mais flippe pas. Je voulais juste repérer les membres de l'équipe, alors j'ai piqué le cahier du coach. »

Andrew passa sa main sous son siège et en sortit un petit cahier rouge.

« Bonne nouvelle Andrew, tu vas vite être intégré. », déclara Stiles, étonnamment souriant

- « Hé Stiles, en parlant de s'intégrer, j'étais en route pour une soirée avant de te croiser. J'ai rencontré des gens sympas aujourd'hui, au lycée, ils m'ont invité. Ça te tente ? »

- « Oh, euh…merci, mais je devrais rentrer. On a cours demain, et avec les exams qui approchent… »

- « C'est pas pour une soirée…détends-toi, t'as l'air dans avoir besoin. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris par la remarque du nouvel élève.

« Tu sors tout seul à minuit passé, et y a encore cinq minutes je n'aurais pas parié sur mes chances de te faire ne serait-ce que sourire »

Ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable, mais avant que son meilleur ami ne soit mordu par un loup-garou, Stiles ne se définissait jamais par l'adjectif « raisonnable ». Il hésitait cependant, les soirées n'avaient jamais été tout à fait son truc, mis à part celles de Lydia lorsqu'il craquait encore pour la jeune fille. Il s'y sentait mal à l'aise, en décalage.

« Si tu préfères rentrer dormir, je comprends. On se verra demain au lycée. »

Andrew n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Stiles était convaincu. Rentrer « dormir », ça voulait dire rentrer ruminer, penser aux mots de Derek, et surtout, penser aux peurs qui le rongeaient continuellement depuis des mois.

« Je peux ? », demanda Stiles en désignant la portière de son index

- « Avec grand plaisir »

Durant le trajet, Andrew lui raconta les raisons de sa venue à Beacon Hills. Il venait de Detroit, où son père, jusque récemment, possédait une industrie. Il avait fait faillite et s'était mis à boire, alors sa mère avait pris la décision de le quitter et de partir avec ses deux fils à Beacon Hills, qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir grandi.

Evidemment, Stiles ne se confia pas autant. Il était le fils du shérif, et il était un peu stressé par les examens, d'où sa sortie nocturne, point. Quand Andrew lui demanda pour quelle raison les examens avaient été repoussés, Stiles lui parla de l'épidémie étrange qui s'était répandue aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu, obligeant les enseignants à repousser les examens de six semaines, le temps de refaire les sujets et d'organiser une nouvelle session.

Andrew avait alors remarqué la façon dont Stiles avait serré nerveusement les plis de son jean entre ses doigts, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Ce jour-là, Stiles avait bien failli perdre Scott, Malia et Kira. Il avait été confronté à sa propre impuissance lorsqu'il avait été incapable de franchir une simple porte pour leur venir en aide. Malia avait appris qu'elle était la fille de Peter. Et puis, il y avait eu cet homme…celui qui lui avait demandé de trahir ses amis…celui qui avait posé l'extrémité de son pistolet contre son front.

Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il avait suivi Andrew qu'il connaissait à peine. Pour chasser ce genre de souvenirs de sa tête.

« On y est ! »

Andrew s'était garé devant une grande villa bondée d'élèves du lycée. Une musique électro s'en échappait et des dizaines de bouteilles jonchaient déjà le sol.

« Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais ça a l'air pas mal. On m'a dit que Judith faisait les meilleures soirées de Beacon Hills », lança Andrew à voix haute pour couvrir la musique

« C'est ce qu'on t'a dit ? », s'étonna Stiles

Andrew acquiesça et fit signe à Stiles de le suivre dans la foule.

Les choses changeaient vite. Aux dernières nouvelles, Lydia était celle qui organisait les meilleures fêtes. Mais elle aussi avait été happée par le surnaturel, et tout comme le seul humain de la meute, elle était fragile dans un monde devenu soudainement bien trop dangereux. Maintenant que Stiles y pensait, il n'avait pas entendu son amie parler de soirées, de vêtements et d'hommes depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Hé, Stiles, t'es avec moi ? »

Stiles releva la tête, encore une fois, il s'était laissé emporter par le flot de ses pensées.

« Oui, excuse-moi. »

Une jeune fille blonde qui lui rappela étrangement Erica se tenait maintenant face à lui. Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'elle était particulièrement jolie, avec ses grands yeux gris et son rouge à lèvre rouge, avant de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir une petite vingtaine d'année se tenait près d'elle, il avait des cheveux d'un roux vif et une carrure impressionnante. Enfin, un adolescent au teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux bruns se joignit à eux, gratifiant Stiles d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait rien à envier à l'autre homme en ce qui concernait la musculature. D'ailleurs, Stiles remarqua qu'Andrew aussi pouvait facilement faire concurrence à Scott, voire à Derek.

Est-ce que tout le monde dans cette foutue ville faisait trois heures de musculation par jour mis à part lui ? Il tira inconsciemment sur sa veste pour la rabattre sur son ventre, comme pour cacher son corps un peu trop mince. Il était dans la normale, pourtant. C'était Beacon Hills, qui avait un sérieux problème.

« Je te présente Maggie, Neal et Zach. Tu sais, les gens sympas du lycée. », lui rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil

- « Ah, oui, bien sûr. Enchanté, moi c'est Stiles »

- « Quel drôle de prénom ! », s'écria la dénommée Maggie. « J'aime beaucoup. »

Puis elle enlaça Stiles qui se raidit aussitôt.

« Maggie, tu vois pas que tu le gênes ! Pas étonnant que les gens nous évitent si tu t'amuses à les mettre mal à l'aise »

- « Il n'est pas mal à l'aise du tout, Zach ! », protesta la jeune fille

Si, Stiles était complètement mal à l'aise. Il essayait de cacher sa gêne derrière un sourire avenant, et il serra les mains que lui tendirent Zach et Neal.

Il regarda attentivement les trois…adolescents, puisqu'apparemment, tous étaient au lycée, mais il n'en reconnaissait aucun. Il ne se souvenait même pas les avoir croisés un jour dans les couloirs. Décidemment, depuis la transformation de Scott, il vivait vraiment dans un autre monde.

« Hé, Stiles, on vient à peine de se rencontrer, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui te préoccupe, mais je te propose de lâcher prise, au moins pour ce soir. »

Pour accompagner ses propos, Andrew lui tendit une bouteille de vodka. Stiles détestait ça.

Mais lâcher prise, c'était plutôt tentant. Alors il attrapa la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres.

Dès deux heures du matin, Stiles n'avait plus aucune idée de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Au milieu de la foule, il se déhanchait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait ni loup-garou, ni ennemi mortel. Juste une musique terriblement entrainante, le rire d'Andrew qui résonnait encore à ses côtés, le sol qui vibrait sous ses pas et les odeurs d'alcools forts.

« Stiles, il est temps de rentrer ! »

- « Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

- « Il est plus de trois heure, tu auras besoin de dormir un peu avant d'aller en cours, non ? »

Stiles soupira mais se résigna à attraper la main que lui tendait Andrew pour les sortir de la foule encore agitée. Il avait beaucoup trop bu pour rassembler ses esprits. Il titubait, riait sans la moindre raison depuis plus d'une heure et commençait sérieusement à avoir la nausée.

Mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait bien.

« Tu veux dormir chez moi ? J'habite à deux pas du lycée, tu pourras dormir un peu plus longtemps », proposa Andrew en montant dans sa voiture

- « Mon père et ma copine vont flipper si je suis pas là demain matin »

- « Préviens les, ils préfèreront sans doute ça qu'être réveillés à trois heure du matin. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, t'es complètement bourré. T'as pas aligné un pas devant un autre jusqu'à la voiture. »

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« T'es sûr ? On va pas déranger ta mère ? »

- « Je suis touché Stiles. Même bourré, t'es prévenant », se moqua Andrew

- « Non mais vraiment… », insista Stiles

- « Puisque je te le propose. »

Stiles commençait à sombrer doucement quand il envoya un message à Malia pour la prévenir. Il avait l'impression que des litres l'alcool coulaient dans ses veines à la place de son sang. Même l'air frais qui caressait son visage pendant qu'ils roulaient encore ne pouvait plus le maintenir éveillé.

« Je te connais même pas. », murmura-t-il entre deux éclats de rire

Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Andrew oublia la route un instant pour poser son regard sur le visage apaisé de l'adolescent endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La situation était tellement risible pour lui, qui n'était absolument pas ivre.

« Moi je te connais, Stiles. »

* * *

><p>Pfiouuuu, c'est terminé ! Un peu long, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre, je vous souhaite tous une bonne rentrée, si une rentrée peut être bonne…

Et voilà les réponses aux reviews :

**Arm des McD** : Waouh, je suis impressionnée et très heureuse que ce « prologue » t'ait autant plu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne porte pas particulièrement Malia dans mon cœur non plus, et je promets une nouvelle fois que le Sterek vaincra dans ma fiction !

**Yumi-elfeuw** : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Oh que non, ce changement ne va pas plaire du tout du tout…la suite au prochain épisode !

**Djahane Hale** : Oh merci beaucoup, c'est super encourageant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Riah021101** : Haha merci, je suis très contente d'apprendre que tu adores déjà !

**Wm** : Eh bien voilà, tu connais la suite, j'espère que tu l'as apprécié et que tu seras là au prochain chapitre ! Merci encore pour ta review !


	3. There's no one likes you in the universe

Me revoilà plus vite que prévu !

J'ai su profiter de mes quatre heures de train pour bien avancer ce chapitre –m'évitant ainsi une déprime atroce après avoir quitté ma famille et la méditerranée pour Paris et mes partiels.

Je voudrais vous remercier un bon million de fois pour vos reviews (réponses en fin de chapitre) qui me donnent toujours envie de vite me plonger dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant, merci également pour suivre ma fiction et/ou pour l'avoir mise dans vos favoris (consécration suprêêêêêême!). Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on porte autant d'attention à cette fiction, alors ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec un chapitre d'un peu moins de 6000 mots (mon bla bla exclu bien sûr), ça va, non ? Apparemment, la longueur des chapitres ne vous gêne pas, j'en suis rassurée, mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai dû couper celui-là de 2000 mots, on en est déjà à onze pages word, quand même. Treize vu que je raconte actuellement ma vie.

Bref, j'ai substitué l'action pure et dure pour autre chose d'assez sympa aussi, mais ça enverra beaucoup plus au chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Une dernière chose que j'ai oublié de préciser les deux chapitres précédents, le titre de la fiction et ceux des chapitres viennent de paroles musiques qui m'inspirent pas mal pour l'écrire, sauf pour le chapitre 1. Je vous les donne, histoire de ne pas avoir l'impression de voler la propriété intellectuelle de quelqu'un :

« You've never been so wrong » : _Strong_, London Grammar

« Days been kind of lonely » : _Stay High_, Tove Lo

« 'Cause there's no one likes you in the universe » : _Invincible_, Muse (celle-là, je vous jure que c'est la plus belle chanson du monde du meilleur groupe de l'univers)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, avec un mal de tête atroce. Il garda les yeux fermés et plaqua sa main droite sur son front en gémissant.<p>

« Faut bien payer les frais à un moment ou à un autre. », dit une voix amusée au-dessus de lui

- « Plus jamais… »

- « C'est ce qu'on dit toujours. Je te pose de l'aspirine juste là, si on veut être à l'heure en cours, faut qu'on parte dans trente minutes maximum. »

Stiles remercia vaguement Andrew pour l'aspirine, la but d'une traite et se leva péniblement. Il se trouvait dans une petite chambre aux murs gris, qui avait pour simples meubles le lit dans lequel il avait dormi, une armoire en bois, un large bureau et une chaise. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vie. Pas de décorations, de photos, d'affaires d'école ou de bordel quelconque auxquels l'on pourrait s'attendre pour témoigner qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans vivait ici. Sans doute une simple chambre d'amis, pas très accueillante, mais après tout les Cole venaient à peine d'emménager.

« Stiles ? Tu prends un café ? »

- « Euh, ouais, merci. Je vais en avoir besoin. »

- « Et d'une bonne douche aussi. Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est assez marrant. », se moqua Andrew avec un léger rire

- « C'est ça, marre toi ! »

- « Première porte à droite, je t'ai laissé des vêtements. »

- « Oh non c'est bon, je peux garder… »

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Ils étaient froissés et sentaient quelque chose entre l'alcool et la transpiration.

« Je voulais dire merci. »

A l'image de la chambre, il n'y avait pas non plus de trace de vie dans la salle de bain, mis à part les vêtements soigneusement pliés qu'Andrew avait laissé sur une chaise.

Stiles se glissa sous l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles. Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'amusait à taper violemment ses tempes toutes les cinq secondes, mais il ne regrettait pas.

Il essaya de faire le bilan de la soirée, opération sans succès puisqu'il n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le temps d'une nuit, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la probable mort de ses amis ou à la sienne, ni même aux mots de Derek. Et puis, il avait rencontré Andrew. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant chez lui. Il souriait constamment et se montrait très attentionné envers lui. C'était comme s'il avait compris son mal être mais qu'enfin quelqu'un avait jugé préférable de le distraire sans lui en parler.

Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles quitta la salle de bain vêtu d'une chemise noire ouverte, d'un t-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour lui, et d'un jean foncé qui ne tenait qu'à l'aide d'une ceinture. Il retrouva Andrew dans la cuisine grâce à l'odeur de café.

« Merci encore, pour les fringues »

- « Désolé, elles sont un peu grandes. »

Stiles haussa les épaules avec un sourire et attrapa la tasse de café qu'Andrew lui tendait.

« Ça passe, le mal de tête ? »

- « M'ouais, plus ou moins. J'ai pas l'habitude. Et toi ? »

- « J'ai pas vraiment bu. En tout cas pas assez pour avoir la gueule de bois. »

- « Tu plaisantes ? T'as peut-être plus bu que moi, d'ailleurs, j'étais trop bourré pour te dire de ne pas conduire mais tu aurais pu nous… »

- « J'ai rien bu, Stiles. », le coupa Andrew. « T'étais aussi trop bourré pour t'en rendre compte. »

- « Ok, j'veux bien t'croire. »

Les deux adolescents rirent de bon cœur, avalèrent leur tasse de café et se mirent en route pour le lycée. En voiture, ils n'en étaient qu'à cinq minutes. Cinq minutes d'angoisse intense pour Stiles qui commençait à peine à réellement immerger, et donc à se souvenir qu'il avait lâché Malia au milieu de la nuit sans explications, à part un texto envoyé en quinze secondes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs reçu aucune réponse, mais ni elle ni son père n'avait essayé de le joindre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait bien lu.

Il comprit que ses déductions étaient bonnes quand il aperçut sa petite amie, le visage fermé et les bras croisés, guettant visiblement le parking devant le lycée. Celui-là même où Andrew était en train de se garer.

« Hm, Andrew, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, Malia est là et… »

- « T'inquiète, je comprends. Bon courage mon pote ! »

Andrew referma sa portière en même temps que Stiles et s'éclipsa en voyant Malia s'approcher de la voiture d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, elle était devant lui, furieuse et prête à exploser.

« Hé Malia…tu devrais pas froncer les sourcils, ça donne des rides… », tenta Stiles d'une toute petite voix

- « Ferme là, Stiles. »

- « D'accord… »

- « Non ! Non, attends ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Tu me dois des explications ! »

- « Je t'ai déjà envoyé un message. »

- « Oh, oui, bien sûr, tu parles de ce message ? », cria-t-elle presque en sortant son portable de sa poche

Elle afficha ledit message à l'écran et tendit son téléphone à Stiles, qui put alors lire « Malia jé Andrew pa dormi maison t'inqiète pas te voit dmain ».

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'osait même plus affronter le regard assassin de la coyote-garou.

« Je…j'ai peut-être un peu plus bu que ce que je pensais. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Ton père était mort d'inquiétude, il voulait prévenir toute la meute, j'ai dû le convaincre d'attendre huit heure !»

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Malia…je pouvais pas dormir, je suis sorti faire un tour, et j'ai croisé Andrew Cole, c'est un nouvel élève. Il allait à cette soirée et… »

- « Et tu t'es dit qu'après tout tu pouvais bien disparaître en plein milieu de la nuit pour te bourrer puisque de toute façon ton comportement n'est pas du tout inquiétant en ce moment. J'ai vécu la moitié de ma vie en tant qu'animal dans une forêt, Stiles, et même moi je sais que ça ne se fait pas. »

Malia voulait se montrer dure avec lui, elle avait imaginé le pire en se réveillant seule dans le lit de Stiles et en ne le trouvant pas dans la maison, et on ne pouvait pas qualifier le message qu'elle avait reçu de très rassurant. Cependant, sa voix tremblait plus qu'elle ne le voulait, alors elle décida d'arrêter les dégâts en se détournant de son petit-ami sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre.

Stiles la regarda s'en aller sans envisager une seule seconde de la suivre. Oui, elle avait raison, il avait agi comme le dernier des abrutis. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à regretter ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de lui courir après pour la supplier de le pardonner ?

Pire encore, il ressentait l'envie de recommencer. L'idée qu'il puisse éviter une nuit de cauchemar le rassurait. Il avait bu, dansé avec quatre inconnus et c'était réveillé chez l'un d'eux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était avant. Mais avant, il n'en avait pas besoin, il était aussi insouciant que devait l'être Andrew, avec son sourire quasi permanent.

Alors Stiles décida de ne pas retrouver Malia tout de suite, et il se contenta de rejoindre Scott en cours de Chimie.

« Hé Stiles, comment ça va ? », lança Scott d'un ton naturellement enjoué

- « Ça va, et toi ? Tout marche comme tu veux avec Kira ? »

- « Complètement, ouais. Depuis qu'on a plus de temps pour nous, j'en oublierai presque qu'on est un couple…un peu différent des autres. »

- « Un peu », rigola Stiles

- « Le tien est pas mal non plus ! »

- « Le mien ? »

- « Ouais, ton couple. »

- « Ah ouais, mon couple. », répondit-il distraitement

Après une longue matinée de cours, Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

« Non mais _regardez-moi_ ces mollusques ! », hurla le coach en entrant dans la pièce

- « C'est reparti… », murmura Stiles à l'intention de Scott

- « Un problème Stilinski ?! T'as besoin qu'on t'rappelle comment ça fonctionne ici ou tu vas la fermer ?! »

Stiles resta silencieux. Il avait l'habitude du sale caractère du coach, et il avait aussi l'habitude d'être sa cible. Il fallait dire qu'il était celui qui se faisait le plus remarquer, en ce qui concernait le mauvais sens du terme.

« Bien. Avant que _monsieur Stilinski_ ne m'interrompe, j'allais vous prévenir qu'un nouveau vient d'intégrer l'équipe. Je sais que c'est assez inattendu à six semaines de la fin des cours mais il reste trois matchs à assurer et ce crétin de Mike a trouvé le moyen de se casser la jambe en tombant dans les escaliers. Je précise donc dès maintenant que si l'un de vous se brise quoique ce soit durant ces six semaines je lui rendrais visite à l'hôpital pour m'occuper de sa nuque, _estcequec'estbiencompris_ ? »

Le débit de parole du coach et son incroyable capacité à ne pas prendre sa respiration quand il parlait impressionnaient toujours assez les joueurs pour qu'ils se précipitent de répondre d'une même voix « oui coach ! ». Un air satisfait sur le visage, il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui et fit signe au nouveau d'entrer. Tous le saluèrent plus ou moins vaguement, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea directement vers Stiles qui se changeait dans le fond de la pièce avec Scott.

« Hé Stiles ! Ça va un peu mieux ? Tu t'es remis ? »

- « Oh, euh… »

Stiles lança un regard à Scott. Comme il le pensait, il le fixait avec un air qui devait signifier, à peu de choses près, « d'où est-ce que tu connais le nouveau et de quoi tu es censé t'être remis ? ».

Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il avait enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui revenait à avouer à Scott qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose qu'on ne cache pas à son meilleur ami quand on a rien à se reprocher. Il se racla la gorge et décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Andrew, je te présente Scott, mon meilleur ami. Scott, Andrew…euh…je l'ai rencontré hier soir. Je faisais un petit tour dehors quand je suis tombé sur lui et…tu sais, il est nouveau, alors on a fait connaissance. Je suis rentré un peu tard, ça n'a pas plu à Malia, mais ça va maintenant… »

D'accord, il avait complètement arrangé la vérité à son avantage. Il avait bien compris qu'Andrew lui avait demandé s'il s'était remis de leur soirée arrosée et pas de sa dispute avec Malia, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler à Scott.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles Stiles se demanda si Andrew allait maladroitement le vendre, mais par chance, il serra simplement la main que Scott lui tendit, puis ils partirent tous les trois sur le terrain où ils retrouvèrent Liam.

L'entrainement fut des plus banals, Andrew avait un très bon niveau, bien meilleur que celui de Stiles, mais évidemment pas aussi bon que celui de Scott ou de Liam.

Immédiatement après, le petit groupe se sépara devant le lycée. Stiles monta dans sa Jeep, mais alors qu'il allait tourner la clé dans le contact, Scott ouvrit la portière et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Un problème avec ta moto ? », demanda Stiles

- « Non, un problème avec toi. Pourquoi tu as menti tout à l'heure ? »

- « J'ai pas menti, je… »

- « Sérieusement Stiles ? T'arrives encore à oublier que je suis un loup-garou, depuis le temps ? Et même sans ça. T'as dit que tu étais rentré tard, mais t'es pas rentré du tout, pas vrai ? Les vêtements que tu portes sont à Andrew, ils ont son odeur, pas la tienne. »

- « D'accord, j'ai peut-être…j'ai menti. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'ai dormi chez Andrew parce que la soirée s'est éternisée et que j'avais un peu trop bu, mais je suis ici et en un seul morceau alors où est le problème ? »

- « Le problème, c'est que tu aies estimé que tu avais beaucoup trop bu et que ne pas rentrer chez toi était assez une mauvaise idée pour me mentir plutôt que de me dire la vérité. »

- « Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, c'est tout. »

- « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien, je m'inquiète pour mon meilleur ami qui s'est bourré avec un inconnu et qui m'a ensuite menti. »

- « C'est bon Scott, c'est plus un inconnu maintenant, c'est un élève du lycée, pas un psychopathe échappé d'Eichen House. Et c'est pas parce que toi tu peux pas être soûl que je devrais m'en priver. »

- « Te priver de quoi ? De te mettre dans une situation dangereuse ? D'avoir la gueule de bois toute la journée ? »

Stiles soupira de mécontentement et se crispa sur le volant. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que Scott descende de sa voiture pour qu'il puisse partir. Après Malia, il n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami se mette sur son dos. Il n'avait tué personne et il allait bien, qu'est-ce qui leur fallait de plus ?

- « A quoi tu joues Scott ? Tu essaies de remplacer ma mère ? »

- « A quoi je joue _moi_ ? J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien. Les temps n'ont jamais été aussi calmes à Beacon Hills depuis un bon moment maintenant. »

- « Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Tout va bien, et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Maintenant, je voudrais vraiment rentrer s'il te plait. »

- « Stiles… »

- « Ecoute Scott, je suis vraiment désolé de t'inquiéter, il n'y a rien de grave, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi. »

Scott observa son meilleur ami un instant sans dire un mot. Stiles restait accroché à son volant, il semblait fixer un point invisible derrière son pare-brise, et ses battements de cœur étaient plus rapides qu'habituellement. Il était agacé, à fleur de peau, et son corps parlait pour lui.

L'alpha sentit son propre cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il était celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Ce n'était pas eux, ça. Eux, ils étaient comme deux frères, ils pouvaient tout se dire, des choses les plus futiles aux plus sombres. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Alors Scott ouvrit simplement la portière et descendit de la jeep.

« Stiles, je…si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. », souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre sa moto et de s'en aller

Evidemment, qu'il était là. Stiles n'en avait jamais douté, et il lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant. Mais cette fois, il ne voulait plus compter sur Scott. Il ne voulait plus être un boulet.

_Pardonne-moi, Scott_

* * *

><p>Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Malia dans la chambre de Stiles. Il n'était pas étonné, compte tenu de son dernier échange avec elle. En revanche, quand son portable sonna et qu'il vit s'afficher sur son écran « Derek Hale », là, il fut un peu étonné. Derek ne l'appelait jamais, sauf peut-être quand il se passait quelque chose de grave.<p>

« Derek ? », demanda Stiles en décrochant, comme s'il pensait rêver

- « Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Malia fait la gueule dans mon salon ? », lui répondit-il d'une voix froide

- « Oh, c'est donc là qu'elle est. Désolé, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose. »

- « Je sais ce qui s'est passé, Stiles. Tu es sorti sans la prévenir, ni même ton père. Tu es arrivé au lycée avec des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les tiens, et tu avais la gueule de bois. Ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi ça s'est passé ? »

Stiles allait vraiment de surprises en surprises. Que Malia balance tout à Derek, d'accord, elle était énervée, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais que Derek l'appelle pour lui demander de rendre des comptes, ça, c'était franchement une nouvelle.

- « Comment ça, pourquoi ? »

- « Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois ? »

- « Hé, on s'calme, tu parles comme si tu venais de découvrir mon badge des alcooliques anonymes. C'était juste une soirée. »

- « C'est pas ça le problème. T'y es allé avec un parfait inconnu, ça aurait pu être n'importe quel malade. »

- « C'est un élève du lycée, Derek. Et je suis toujours là. »

- « Oh alors si c'est un élève du lycée alors…attends, est-ce que tu parles du lycée où sont scolarisés des loups garous, une banshee et une coyote garou ? J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un kanima, une fois. Rien de méchant, bien sûr. Et puis, c'était avant la quarantaine. »

- « Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi… », soupira Stiles

- « Il faut bien que quelqu'un se montre sarcastique, depuis que toi tu te contentes de tirer la gueule. »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, hein ? Tout va bien, aucun danger en ville, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez autant ? »

- « Parce que tu comptes pour m… », commença Derek. « Pour nous tous. »

Encore ces mêmes mots. Ceux qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre, ceux qu'il ne méritait pas.

« Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher… », répondit Stiles à voix basse

Il entendit Derek soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait du mal à mettre ses propres idées aux clairs, alors il lui semblait impossible de déchiffrer celles de Derek.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'inquiète autant pour lui et qu'il le lui montre ? Ce n'était pas lui.

Mais après tout, lui non plus n'était pas lui-même, puisqu'il était là, planté au milieu de sa chambre, écoutant attentivement la respiration de Derek. Elle l'apaisait, au point qu'il en sentit le besoin fulgurant de la sentir contre sa peau.

Il était seul, mais plus tout à fait quand il savait que Derek se souciait de lui. Il ne voulait pas être dans les bras de Malia ou parler avec Scott. Sans mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il priait simplement pour que Derek ne raccroche pas.

« Tu devrais dormir, alors…je vais te laisser. »

Stiles voulut répondre, mais les sons s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Il voulait lui demander de lui parler encore quelques minutes, juste le temps qu'il s'endorme, mais comment faire, quand il entendait dans la voix de Derek une pointe de tristesse ? C'était à peine s'il pouvait respirer lui-même.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

Derek raccrocha. Stiles était de nouveau seul, livré à lui-même et effrayé.

* * *

><p>Quand il arriva en cours le lendemain matin après une nuit de quatre heures, Stiles salua Scott presque trop poliment, ce qu'il ne faisait évidemment jamais. Le ton était donné, ce jour là encore, il ferait comme si de rien n'était.<p>

Scott entra dans son jeu, lui parlant naturellement. Si c'était ce que Stiles voulait pour le moment, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le reste de la journée, il évita Malia qui, de toute façon, ne cherchait pas non plus à le croiser, et il n'eut qu'à saluer brièvement Lydia quand elle lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire peu avant de sortir du lycée.

Il allait enfin monter dans sa voiture quand une main plaquée sur la portière l'en empêcha.

« Alors, on fait la gueule toute la journée ? », lança Andrew d'un ton enjoué

- « Et toi tu souris encore. »

- « Ouaip, pourquoi pas ? Il fait beau, les cours sont finis, et on a une nouvelle soirée ce soir ! »

- « Correction, _tu_ as une nouvelle soirée ce soir. Moi, j'ai déjà donné. »

- « Fais pas ta gamine, tu vas pas me dire qu'une petite migraine de plus te fait peur ? »

- « J'ai du boulot, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, c'est pas mon genre de m'inquiéter pour ça, il faut vraiment qu'il y en ait beaucoup. »

- « Eh bien eh bien, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de sortir, vu la tronche que tu tirais aujourd'hui…si tu changes d'avis, j'ai enregistré mon numéro dans ton portable quand tu étais trop bourré pour lutter. »

Un énième sourire et un petit clin d'œil à Stiles et Andrew s'en alla d'un pas léger entre les voitures. En montant dans sa jeep, il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Derek avait raison, ce garçon était un parfait inconnu, mais c'était ce qui était agréable. Il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête, de se justifier. Andrew ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait vécu, il le voyait comme un adolescent banal, s'imaginant sans doute qu'il était de mauvaise humeur pour des histoires futiles…et il semblait tellement naïf, avec son visage toujours illuminé d'un sourire.

Stiles prit la route jusque chez lui en essayant de balayer de sa tête son envie de remettre ça. Sortir avec Andrew, boire, danser, oublier.

_N'y pense pas, fuir ne mène à rien, n'y pense pas…_

_Bip bip_

Stiles sursauta et attrapa son portable. Il avait un message, et pas de n'importe qui.

_Derek :_

_Passe chez moi. C'est urgent. _

Sans réfléchir une seconde, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et se dirigea vers le loft du loup. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Scott ?

Il accéléra de nouveau, dépassant très largement les limites de vitesse, et arriva en bas de l'immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. Il descendit en trombe de sa Jeep, oubliant même d'en verrouiller les portières, et monta les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant d'aller frapper de toute ses forces contre la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? », s'empressa-t-il de demander sans reprendre son souffle

- « A toi de me le dire. »

- « Hein ? »

Stiles prit alors le temps d'observer Derek. Il le fixait avec attention, les bras croisés sur le torse, rien de bien différent de d'habitude, en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air alarmé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour qu'on parle de moi, parce que ça… »

Derek ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer dans le loft. Il referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers l'adolescent. Il était essoufflé, visiblement énervé, mais cette fois, il ne partirait pas sans parler.

« Sérieusement Derek, je t'ai déjà dit que… »

- « Je m'en fous de ce que tu as dit. Je veux entendre quelque chose d'autre que tes conneries, alors épargne moi les _je vais bien_ et autre _de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire_. »

- « Je vais dire à Malia de venir chez moi, ce soir, si c'est ça qui t'embête. Désolé que tu aies été mêlé à ça. »

Avant même que Stiles puisse seulement cligner des yeux, Derek envoya son poing frapper contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Mais t'es malade ! », cria Stiles. « Tu l'as fissuré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? »

- « J'en ai rien à foutre de ce putain de mur ! »

Il fit un pas en avant, Stiles deux en arrière, mais son dos se cogna contre le mur et Derek plaqua ses mains avec force de chaque côté de son corps.

« J'ai essayé d'être calme, de te le demander gentiment, de ne pas te brusquer. Après notre appel d'hier soir, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça finirait par aller, que tu n'allais pas si mal que ça…mais Scott m'a appelé en sortant du lycée. Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait rien à tirer de toi, que tu n'avais jamais été comme ça. Tu ignores complètement Malia, et il y a eu cette soirée… ».

- « C'est Malia qui m'ignore, et Scott se fait des idées. Je suis un peu fatigué, et stressé, mais c'est tout. »

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Derek, et il se rapprocha un peu plus de Stiles.

« C'est bon, arrête, tu penses vraiment que tu me fais encore peur ? »

- « Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur. J'essaie de me contrôler. »

- « Quoi ? Je t'énerve à ce point ? Si je refuse de te dire que je suis tristounet tu vas m'éclater comme ton mur ? »

Toujours et encore ce sourire de façade, cet air moqueur. Stiles avait raison, il énervait Derek au plus haut point, comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était comme ça entre eux, mais quelque chose avait changé. Derek ne pouvait pas dire quand cela s'était produit, ni quand il avait commencé à le réaliser, mais maintenant, il le savait. Et c'était une terrible certitude alors que Stiles était là, devant lui, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux noisette d'une profondeur déstabilisante.

L'adolescent posa une main hésitante sur l'avant-bras de Derek comme pour le faire réagir, sans savoir ce qu'il venait de provoquer en lui. Sans savoir que le loup avait fini par se l'avouer. S'avouer que Stiles le rendait fou d'une toute autre manière qu'avant.

« Je pars. »

- « Non. »

- « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sortir, Derek. »

- « On parie ? »

- « Fous moi la paix, t'as pas autre chose à faire que ça ? »

- « Tu es ma seule préoccupation pour l'instant. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans le ventre. Il ne pouvait même plus dire s'il avait mal ou s'il venait d'entendre ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais il sentait en revanche qu'il allait flancher. Il ne serait pas capable d'affronter Derek s'il parvenait à casser la barrière qu'il s'était façonné. Il était bien trop faible.

Le loup entendait le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent s'accélérer intensivement, et sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Il avait baissé sa tête et lâché son bras.

« Stiles ? », s'inquiéta Derek

Stiles ne répondit pas, il était comme figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de parler. Derek posa ses mains sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il relève doucement la tête. Avec son air abattu et ses yeux emplis de larmes, il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon effrayé qu'au membre d'une meute de loup-garou.

« J'ai peur… », murmura Stiles

Il s'agrippa presque désespérément au t-shirt de Derek. Ses mains et sa voix tremblaient, mais il le regardait dans les yeux.

« Je suis mort de peur absolument tout le temps. Quand Scott est devenu un loup-garou, je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'avais peur qu'on essaie de le tuer. Après, c'était une sorte de jeu pour moi, parce qu'il était plus fort. J'étais le meilleur ami d'un loup-garou, je savais des choses que personne d'autre ne sait. Mais du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé dans un monde où Allison était une chasseuse et Lydia une banshee. Il y a eu Peter, et le kanima, et notre professeure, c'était…c'était… »

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant comme s'il pensait pouvoir contenir ses larmes de cette façon. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut frappé par l'expression de Derek. C'était comme si ses mots le transperçaient. Mais il en avait soit trop dit, soit pas assez, et il savait que peu importe l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur lui, il ne le laisserait pas partir.

« Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai cru que Scott allait mourir, et mon père, il était forcément impliqué dedans…même Lydia était en danger. Mais on était ensemble, alors j'avais l'impression qu'on ne pouvait pas réellement être tués. »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il serra un peu plus le tissu entre ses doigts. Derek posa une main sur celle de Stiles et essuya de l'autre une larme qui avait finalement réussi à se frayer un chemin sur sa joue pâle.

« Allison est morte. Et moi…moi j'étais possédé par cette ordure. J'étais déterminé à mourir, tu sais, si ça avait été la seule solution pour vous protéger tous, je l'aurais fait, je…je suis pas un lâche. »

Il appuya son front contre le torse de Derek qui l'encercla de ses bras. Ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots et il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au t-shirt comme si le lâcher pouvait lui être fatal.

« Je le sais, Stiles. Je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche. »

- « Mais pourtant j'ai peur, je suis terrifié. Je le sentais depuis quelques temps, que j'avais perdu en assurance. Mais quand je me suis réveillé dans cette forêt, quand j'ai fait cette crise de somnambulisme…j'ai compris que ça allait me gâcher la vie. Je peux pas affronter ça Derek, je peux pas constamment avoir peur pour Scott, pour mon père, pour toi, pour toute la meute…pour moi. »

Il leva ses yeux vers Derek quand il le sentit le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« Je veux pas mourir à dix-sept ans, et je veux pas vivre avec la peur de vous perdre. Mais ça va arriver, je le sais, et ça me terrorise. »

- « Ne dis pas ça, personne ne va mourir. On est assez forts pour se protéger, et pour te protéger. »

- « Tu aurais pu me dire la même chose avant Allison, pas vrai ? On ne peut plus se faire ce genre de promesses, elles sont intenables. Je suis même pas un loup-garou, je suis rien, juste un lycéen banal, mais j'ai manqué de mourir plusieurs fois. Rien ne dit que la prochaine fois, quelqu'un viendra à temps pour me sauver. Parce que me sauver moi-même, j'en suis incapable, tout me dépasse. Je suis beaucoup trop faible. Et si ce n'est pas moi…est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je pourrais supporter de perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste ? Et Scott, s'il devait perdre Kira… »

- « C'est vrai, on a tous échappé à la mort plusieurs fois. Mais on est debout. », l'interrompit Derek. « On a subi des pertes, mais on s'est relevés, toi y compris. Tu n'es pas faible, sinon, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et nous, on évolue, Stiles. Quand j'ai cru mourir, je suis devenu plus fort. Kira et Lydia apprennent à maîtriser leur pouvoir, Scott est devenu alpha par lui-même, Malia et Liam s'améliorent de jour en jour… »

- « Et moi je crie à l'aide quand on me menace. »

Derek fit glisser ses mains du dos de Stiles à ses bras pour l'écarter de lui tout en le maintenant fermement, l'obligeant à se confronter à son regard dans lequel se mélangeaient douleur et agacement.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Stiles ? Que tu es inutile ? Que tu ne fais qu'appeler à l'aide ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de me ménager ? Tout le monde le sait, mais personne ne dit rien. »

- « Personne ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tu sais de combien de situations tu nous as tiré ? Et est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tout le monde serait resté auprès de Scott après sa morsure ? Que tout le monde préférerait mourir que de blesser l'un de ses amis ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas un lâche, et en plus de ça, tu es beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu imagines. »

- « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

- « J'ai appris à te connaitre, Stiles. Tu étais franchement agaçant, au début. Tu l'es encore un peu parfois. Mais j'ai bien été obligé de reconnaitre ta valeur, tu as très largement fait tes preuves, et je refuse que tu penses le contraire. »

Derek prit une grande inspiration et resserra sa prise sur Stiles.

« Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir…c'est insupportable. »

Stiles cessa de pleurer, il accusait doucement la surprise des paroles de Derek et la douleur qu'il sentait émaner de lui. Il se demandait s'il était bien celui qui était capable de mettre le loup dans un état pareil alors qu'il l'avait toujours vu garder son sang-froid même dans les pires situations.

« Je ne veux pas non plus te voir souffrir…ni toi, ni personne d'autre. Pas pour moi. Et je ne veux pas souffrir non plus. Alors s'il te plait… »

Stiles remonta fébrilement la manche gauche de sa chemise et tendit son avant-bras.

« Je t'en prie Derek, mords-moi. », supplia-t-il

Derek écarquilla les yeux, il lui sembla que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Il regarda l'avant-bras de Stiles, horrifié et profondément blessé.

« Alors c'est à ce point-là que tu souffres… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même

La violence du coup de la supplication eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le visage terrifié de Stiles dans les bois, la douleur amère qui avait envahie sa gorge la première fois qu'il avait refusé de lui parler, les pensées qui ne l'avaient pas quitté de la journée et de la nuit quand il avait appris l'état dans lequel il s'était rendu au lycée, la difficulté avec laquelle il avait dû raccrocher la veille…et la profonde tristesse qui se propageait dans son corps tout entier à cet instant.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de la meute, de quelqu'un qu'il « appréciait ».

_C'est parce qu'il s'agit de toi_

Alors il attrapa doucement le poignet que Stiles lui tendait encore et il le tira vers lui. Il le vit bloquer sa respiration, entendit son cœur battre encore plus vite. Il lut la surprise dans ses yeux quand il lâcha son poignet pour poser sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos et quand il laissa glisser l'autre jusqu'à son visage encore humide de larmes.

Est-ce qu'en étant aussi proche de lui, Stiles pouvait aussi entendre qu'il n'était pas le seul dont le rythme cardiaque s'affolait ?

Derek approcha un peu plus son visage du sien. Stiles attrapa une nouvelle fois le t-shirt du loup entre ses doigts, nerveux. Mais il relâcha finalement sa prise pour poser sa main sur le torse de Derek.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre, mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir attendu ce qu'il allait vivre.

Derek l'approcha un peu plus de lui, et Stiles ferma les yeux. Lui, il regarda une dernière fois son visage avant de l'imiter, puis il diminua encore la distance qui les séparait. Stiles pouvait enfin sentir son souffle contre sa peau, et il se souvint de la veille, quand il en avait ressenti l'envie irrépressible.

Derek posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, craignant peut-être d'être rejeté sans réellement y penser. Mais Stiles laissa monter sa main jusqu'à la nuque du loup pour le rapprocher davantage de lui, répondant au baiser avec plus de passion que lui-même l'aurait imaginé, s'il avait pu imaginer un jour embrasser Derek Hale.

* * *

><p>C'est fini pour ce chapitre!<p>

**Réponses aux reviews** (avec pleiiin d'amour et surtout en espérant ne pas avoir écorché de pseudo ou oublié quelqu'un...)

**Irkyno **: Dit comme ça, on se laisserait convaincre…Mais tu as raison, restons dans le sujet. On peut très vite dévier avec ça. Je parle du sujet. Oh là là…je voulais te remercier pour la longueur de ta review, parce que plus une review est longue plus je suis contente, mais même ça, ça sonne bizarre maintenant. On lit trop de Sterek, beaucoup trop. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, et merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, c'est adorable !

**Djahane Hale** : En relisant ta review et en pensant à la fin de mon chapitre, plus au fait qu'on apprenne toujours rien sur Andrew, je me suis dit que oui, je suis vraiment sadique. J'en suis désolée, c'est dur de s'empêcher ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review )

**La Boucle d'Or** : La réponse n'était pas pour ce chapitre, ç'eut été trop facile ! Et merci à toi :)

**Miamy** : Contente que tu fasses une petite exception pour ma fiction alors, et merci de même prendre le temps de laisser une review ! :) Normalement, il ne devrait jamais y avoir plus d'une semaine entre deux chapitres, sauf peut-être pour le prochain car je serai en partiel jusque samedi, mais là encore, 8/9 jours maximum. Et ça ne sera pas une fiction très longue, 5/6 chapitres je pense^^

**Arm des McD** : Sadique ? Moi ? Mes lectrices ont l'air de s'accorder sur ce point dès que je poste une fiction, alors je ne vais pas démentir…Sinon, pour Andrew, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, je l'ai un peu viré de celui-là ! Merci pour ta review, je le dis et le répète, mais vraiment c'est adorable :)

**Rosedeschamps** : Si tu lis ce commentaire, c'est que finalement tu as choisi de savoir la suite, et sache que j'en suis ravie haha ! Merci :)

**EvilAngel38** : Bon allez, je suis gentille, un peu de Sterek dans ce chapitre. La machine infernale est lancée, attention !

**GabrielleWeasley** : Double merci ! :) Il va falloir patienter une petite semaine environ de plus pour Andrew et sa 'tite bande, aujourd'hui, c'était place au Sterek !

**Riah021101 **: Ta review passionnée m'a donnée le sourire, merci beaucoup ! :p

**Wm** : Merci beaucoup, si je fidélise déjà mes lecteurs/lectrices, c'est absolument génial ! )

**M** : Et voilà mon dernier merci pour toi et ta review très efficace ! :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu, et que ça sera aussi le cas du prochain chapitre !

* * *

><p>Pour finir, je profite également de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter une nouvelle fois beaucoup de bonheur pour cette année, car elle commence malheureusement très mal et j'espère que nous prendrons tous le dessus sur les événements tragiques de cette semaine.<p>

Bon courage pour vos cours, examens et/ou votre travail, et pour tous les petits soucis de la vie en général,

A très bientôt !


	4. Let's play a game

Ciao tutti !

Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que cette fiction va contenir un peu plus de chapitre que prévu. J'ai un tas d'idées qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'intrigue, je pourrais en écrire une nouvelle, mais je m'attache à la relation de mes personnages (ou j'ai la flemme de tout recommencer…), alors je pense plutôt à une suite, je ne sais pas encore…

Mais passons, il faudrait déjà que j'écrive le chapitre suivant.

Celui-là est un peu moins long que les autres (mais vu qu'ils étaient supers longs, ça reste carrément raisonnable, hein), pour les besoins de l'intrigue tout simplement.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, moi en tout cas, je vous adore, oui, oui, vous êtes géniaaalissimes avec vos reviews toutes mignonnes qui m'encouragent beaucoup ! Réponse en bas de chapitre, je vais bientôt pouvoir dire « comme d'habitude ».

Voilà, vous avez passé le passage « racontage de vie » (je sais que ce mot n'existe pas, promis).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Stiles était assis par terre, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et ses deux mains cachant son visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre la scène qu'il avait vécue quelques heures plus tôt, au loft. Derek l'avait embrassé, ou plutôt, ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais voilà, c'était un homme, plus âgé, encore un quelque chose-garou. Stiles n'était pas homosexuel, il était attiré par les femmes, ça, c'était certain. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être attiré par les hommes? De toute évidence, non. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre pour Scott qu'une profonde amitié, et il n'avait jamais laissé traîner son regard dans les vestiaires du lycée. Alors pourquoi lui? Le pire homme à aimer. En couple, en plus.<p>

_Je suis vraiment stupide…_

Stiles ébouriffa nerveusement ses cheveux quand il repensa à son départ du loft. Quand Derek s'était de nouveau éloigné de lui, aucun des deux n'avait parlé. C'était à peine s'ils osaient se regarder. On aurait dit deux gamins de douze ans, et Stiles se serait bien vu dans le rôle de la fille, tellement il s'était senti rougir.

Et puis il avait agi vraiment stupidement, préférant partir sans un mot qu'affronter la situation. Derek ne l'avait pas retenu, alors il avait descendu les marches d'un pas lent, espérant peut-être qu'il tente de le rattraper. Mais au lieu de ça, il tomba sur une personne qu'il n'avait absolu pas envie de voir à ce moment-là : Braeden. Quand elle l'avait regardé, il eut la désagréable impression que son crime était écrit sur son front, d'autant plus qu'il savait que ses yeux étaient encore rougis par ses larmes et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'air d'un enfant prit en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons. Elle, elle semblait plus surprise et un peu embarrassée, et elle lui demanda par politesse s'il allait bien. Il avait bredouillé une réponse assez incompréhensible et s'était excusé en prétextant qu'il était très pressé avant de dévaler le reste des marches pour sauter dans sa jeep.

Il ne vit pas Derek qui, appuyé contre la baie vitrée de son salon, le regarda partir à toute vitesse. Il ne sut pas non plus qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure au sang à ce moment-là, terriblement perdu, et s'imaginant face au comportement de Stiles qu'il avait immédiatement regretté ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

Comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez, Stiles entendit trois coups frappés contre sa porte. Malia entra dans la chambre, l'air gêné, et alla s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle...», commença-t-elle

Stiles haussa les épaules mais ne protesta pas, il était déjà assez mal vis-à-vis d'elle comme ça. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question pour lui d'avouer quoique ce soit. Il ne savait pas comment cela évoluerait avec Derek, il ignorait même s'ils en reparleraient un jour, alors à quoi bon la faire souffrir et risquer de se prendre une gifle particulièrement violente?

« Je sais que j'ai été...un peu brutale, hier matin, et que je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer aujourd'hui. Mais tu n'es pas venu me parler non plus, alors on est quittes, pas vrai ? »

- « Je dirais même que j'ai tous les torts. », lui accorda-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse

- « Pas vraiment. Je sais que ça ne va pas en ce moment, t'avais envie de souffler un peu...moi aussi, j'ai passé une soirée à boire parce que je me sentais mal...et finalement j'ai appris que je ne pouvais même pas être soûle. »

Ils eurent le même rire timide, et Malia prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne. Il se laissa faire mais était terriblement mal à l'aise. Il se sentait hypocrite, et pour le coup, complètement lâche.

- « Tu connais la suite, je n'ai même pas vu venir le piège. J'ai compris que lorsqu'on n'est pas soudés, quand on s'éloigne les uns des autres...il se passe toujours quelque chose de mal. On est une meute, on est forts ensemble, séparément...c'est plus compliqué."

- « Je sais Malia, et je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours, plus particulièrement pour être parti sans te prévenir. Sincèrement. »

- « Je ne venais pas pour te demander des excuses. Je veux juste que tu sois comme avant. »

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles qui n'eut aucune réaction, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas partir en courant. Il aurait préféré que Malia entre dans sa chambre, pulvérise tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et lui hurle dessus, là, il aurait eu ce qu'il méritait. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle se montre soudainement compréhensive, attentionnée et prévenante comme si Dieu l'avait changée pour accroître sa culpabilité.

Le soir même, Malia s'installa à califourchon sur lui, passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et se pencha pour embrasser son cou, mais elle fut interrompue par deux mains posées contre ses épaules. Elle s'étonna, pas franchement habituée à être repoussée par son petit-ami dans ce genre de situation.

« Pas ce soir, je suis vraiment crevé, y a entrainement demain et il faut que je continue à avancer pour les exams…désolé. »

Il se demanda une seconde si Malia allait croire à son excuse ridicule, et pour son plus grand soulagement, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se blottir contre lui.

Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il refuserait de coucher avec sa copine parce que son esprit était trop occupé par Derek Hale, ou plutôt par le fait qu'il l'avait trompée avec lui…il aurait plus volontiers cru à l'existence du père Noël.

Le lendemain, Stiles se jeta sur son téléphone dès son réveil –au cas où Derek lui aurait envoyé un message.

« Ok, je deviens carrément pathétique… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même quand il sentit la déception monter en lui

La seule bonne nouvelle de cette journée de cours, c'était que tout était redevenu comme avant avec Scott. Finalement, rien n'avait changé pour Stiles. Il n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme, il guettait encore la prochaine catastrophe et maintenant, il avait même une charge de plus avec Derek, mais il n'était plus question pour lui d'en faire subir les conséquences à ses amis.

Il rentra seul chez lui avec son portable dont Derek avait visiblement perdu le numéro et son creux dans le ventre. Il essaya de travailler en vain, il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Il s'acharna quand même, préférant encore faire de la chimie que torturer son esprit, jusqu'à ce l'on tape contre sa porte.

« Tu sais que tu as pas besoin de frapper, Malia. », dit-il simplement sans lever la tête de ses cahiers

- « Désolé, mais ce n'est pas Malia… »

Stiles oublia ses devoirs pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, Andrew, qui pour une fois ne souriait absolument pas, il avait même l'air abattu.

« Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on se connait à peine mais…c'est difficile à expliquer, il n'y a qu'à toi que je me vois parler dans cette ville, alors…j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, ton père m'a dit que je pouvais monter... »

Stiles se leva immédiatement et fit signe à Andrew de s'asseoir sur son lit, où il s'installa également.

« T'inquiète pas, j'arrivais pas à travailler de toute façon…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Tu vas trouver ça stupide, c'est pas grand-chose… »

- « Je suis pas le seul à avoir le droit de faire la gueule, je t'écoute. », l'encouragea Stiles avec un sourire

- « C'est juste…depuis que je suis là, je me sens un peu seul. Je vois à peine ma mère, elle voyage encore entre Détroit et Beacon Hills, et mon frère est à la fac, il rentre que le week-end, et en ce moment, c'est un peu dur. J'aurais pu aller voir Maggie, Zach ou Neal, mais tu sais, ils sont en dernière année, ils quitteront la ville à la fin des cours… »

La voix d'Andrew avait commencé à trembler, mais Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches, le problème ne se serait pas posé avec Scott…mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, puisqu'Andrew vint poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est à toi que j'avais vraiment envie de parler. J'angoissais à l'idée de rester seul, et je suis vraiment désolé si je t'embête, mais… »

- « Tu ne m'embêtes pas. », le coupa Stiles. « Tu peux rester autant que tu veux. »

Il était bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'Andrew ressentait. Lui aussi, il se sentait souvent seul dans sa douleur. Il avait son père bien sûr, mais il estimait l'avoir déjà assez inquiété comme ça. Scott avait Kira, et il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leur relation alors qu'ils commençaient seulement à pouvoir en profiter. Lydia était sans doute au moins autant fragile que lui, et il venait de casser quelque chose avec Malia…et puis maintenant, il y avait Derek.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles s'était mis à serrer la main d'Andrew dans la sienne. Il réalisait doucement qu'avoir confié ce qui pesait sur lui à Derek ne le soulageait pas plus que ça. En fait, il commençait même à regretter de l'avoir fait.

_Si ça se trouve, il m'a juste embrassé parce que je lui faisais pitié…_

« Hé, Stiles. »

- « Hm ? Pardon, est-ce que tu m'as parlé ? »

- « Je disais que tu n'avais pas l'air très bien non plus. Tu viens plus ou moins de me le confirmer. »

- « Ah, excuse-moi, c'est rien. Juste des histoires…avec Malia. »

Andrew se leva subitement, faisant sursauter Stiles qui ne s'était pas attendu à cet enthousiasme soudain.

« Sortons ! », s'exclama-t-il en souriant

- « Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

- « Ouais, maintenant ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, toi aussi, alors allons-y. »

Stiles était surpris par ce revirement de situation. Andrew souriait de nouveau et la lueur triste de ses yeux avait disparu si vite qu'il se demanda si elle y avait un jour été.

« Aller où ? »

- « Chez Maggie, évidemment. T'as pas entendu, pour la soirée de ce soir ? »

- « Je croyais que la soirée était hier soir… »

- « Il y en avait une hier soir, mais là, on est vendredi soir. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et il y a _toujours_ une soirée le vendredi soir ! Sérieusement, dans quel monde tu vis, Stiles ? », soupira-t-il

- « Si tu savais. Je sais pas pour la soirée, je me sens pas vraiment… »

- « S'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir, et surtout, je veux que tu sois avec moi. », insista Andrew. « J'te promets qu'on sera rentrés dans trois heures maximum, et je te déposerai chez toi. »

- « Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

- « Et moi je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient. »

L'expérience de la dernière fois. Mais après tout, le véritable problème venait du fait qu'il n'avait prévenu personne. Maintenant, s'il demandait à son père et mettait Malia au courant…

« Trois heures, pas plus. Je veux être dans ma chambre à deux heures pile. »

- « Compte sur moi ! », répondit Andrew avec un sourire encore plus large

Stiles enfila rapidement un autre t-shirt et une chemise rouge à carreaux, griffonna sur un papier « Je sors, Andrew a pas le moral. Je devrais rentrer vers deux heures, ne m'attends pas pour dormir. Stiles » au cas où Malia rentrerait finalement ce soir-là, et il descendit prévenir son père qu'il sortait quelques heures avant de rejoindre Andrew déjà dans sa voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient devant une grande maison dont s'échappait déjà un bruit assourdissant. Andrew et Stiles se faufilèrent entre les voitures garées en vrac et s'engouffrèrent avec difficulté dans l'immense pièce qui –vidée des adolescents, des enceintes immenses et des tables pleines de bouteilles d'alcool, devait sans doute servir de salon.

« Hé mais qui voilà ! », lança une voix féminine

Maggie se fraya un chemin entre la foule et passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles comme s'ils avaient été amis.

« Andrew et son petit-ami canon ! », poursuivit-elle

- « Oh, euh…on est pas…on est potes, c'est tout. », bredouilla Stiles, embarrassé

- « Quoi ? Vraiment ? Alors fais attention, Andrew parle de toi _tout le temps _! Allez, amusez-vous bien, je veux entendre parler de ma soirée au lycée ! »

Elle fit demi-tour en riant pour rejoindre Neal et Zach qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de profiter. Stiles leva ses yeux vers Andrew, s'attendant à le voir aussi gêné qu'il l'avait été quinze secondes plus tôt, mais au contraire, il semblait détendu et souriait toujours.

« Elle dit n'importe quoi. C'est une fille, elle imagine que tout le monde veut sortir avec tout le monde. », précisa-t-il quand même avec amusement

Lydia, Kira et Malia n'étaient pas franchement ce genre de fille, mais s'il le disait…au moins, Stiles était rassuré. Il était venu pour s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que Derek, pas pour se prendre la tête avec une nouvelle histoire.

Heureusement, la première heure se passa tranquillement. L'ambiance et la musique étaient bonnes, et il faisait chaud. Andrew tendit un verre à Stiles, mais il le refusa d'un signe de main. Cette fois, il n'était pas là pour être soûl. Il voulait juste se détendre et il n'avait aucune envie d'inquiéter encore Malia et Scott.

« T'as pas bu un verre ! », cria presque Andrew pour couvrir le son de la musique

- « Pas besoin. »

- « Allez, juste un, j'ai envie de te voir danser comme la dernière fois ! »

L'air moqueur d'Andrew lui laissa imaginer le pire sur la façon dont il avait dû se désinhiber la fameuse « dernière fois ». Il accepta finalement le verre et en but une gorgée.

« ça arrache ! », gémit-il en posant une main sur sa gorge

- « C'est pour ça que ça se boit cul-sec, fillette ! »

Andrew descendit son verre d'une traite et comme il s'y attendait, Stiles le suivit immédiatement question de fierté masculine.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils dansaient tous les deux au milieu de la foule déjà ivre comme lors de leur première soirée ensemble. Mais cette fois, le bruit était devenu insupportable, les odeurs d'alcool écœurantes et le moindre contact faisait vaciller Stiles. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de bouger, il se sentait euphorique. Euphorique mais faible. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui le temps d'une seconde, et il bascula en avant. Andrew l'empêcha de tomber et le traina à l'écart des autres adolescents.

« Eh, ça va ? », demanda Andrew en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage

- « Ouais, désolé, je sais pas ce que j'ai…ma tête a commencé à me tourner, et je me suis senti faible d'un coup… »

- « Je vois. », dit simplement Andrew en haussant les épaules. « Tu ferais mieux de te reposer alors. »

- « C'est ça le problème. J'ai pas envie de me reposer, je me sens mal…mais bien à la fois. »

- « T'es complètement fou, en fait. »

- « Ouaip. »

Les deux adolescents rirent un instant, mais Stiles fut aussitôt repris de vertige.

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer… », admit-il en soupirant

- « Quoi ? Déjà ? Non, tu as dit que tu avais jusqu'à deux heures ! On est pas obligés de danser…mais tu es encore mon partenaire anti-déprime. Viens ! »

Andrew le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever, puis il l'entraina dans les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », demanda Stiles avec un rire incontrôlé

Andrew ne lui répondit que par un sourire et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir. Il l'ouvrit, laissa Stiles y entrer avant lui, et referma la porte avant d'actionner le verrou.

« C'est la chambre de qui ? Attends, on est chez Maggie ? C'est sa chambre ? On devrait pas être… »

Stiles sentit une pression dans le creux de son dos et il bascula en avant, cette fois amorti par le grand lit installé au milieu de la pièce. Il était bien trop confus pour réfléchir, ses idées se brouillaient dans sa tête en même temps que sa vue. Il se retourna avec peine pour s'allonger sur le dos et se redressa légèrement à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Il aperçut vaguement Andrew allumer la lumière et avancer lentement vers lui, mais il n'était même pas certain que ses sens ne le trompaient pas.

Il était engourdi, une grande fatigue l'envahissait peu à peu. Il avait perdu toute envie de rire, et il réalisa avec peine qu'Andrew se tenait déjà à quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui. Il se baissa lentement sans que Stiles ne réagisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres glacées se poser contre son cou.

« Arrête…qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Andrew ne répondit pas, alors Stiles posa avec peine ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser, en vain. Ses forces le quittaient, il avait l'impression que son corps était cloué au lit par des poids tant ses mouvements lui demandaient des efforts.

Et puis il entendit des bruits sourds venant du rez-de-chaussée, comme si les meubles s'écroulaient un à un sur le sol. D'autres sons lui parvinrent malgré la fatigue qui l'assommait. Des cris, des hurlements terrifiés, et un grognement.

« An…-drew ? Il…se passe…quelque chose… », murmura-t-il dans un ultime effort

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt et le sourire d'Andrew contre sa peau. Stiles avait envie de hurler, de le repousser, de partir en courant, mais il en était incapable. Il avait peur, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Andrew avait-il subitement changé de comportement ? Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? D'où venait cette fatigue écrasante ? Et ces cris…

Il ne pouvait plus lutter, c'était devenu trop dur, impossible. Il crut entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir brutalement, le verrou voler au travers de la pièce et les murs trembler, mais plus rien ne l'atteignait, alors il ferma ses yeux et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Endormi, Stiles ne vit pas qu'Andrew se détacha de lui, ou plutôt qu'il fut propulsé du lit avec une violence phénoménale. Il n'entendit pas le hurlement de rage au-dessus de lui, et ne sentit pas les doigts tremblants se poser contre sa nuque comme pour vérifier qu'il y avait encore un pouls qui pulsait sous sa peau pâle.

« Enfin…je t'en prie, Derek. Tu penses vraiment que je l'aurais tué ? », demanda une voix railleuse

Derek s'avança vers Andrew, les dents serrées et le regard assassin. Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse réagir, il l'avait empoigné par la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur avec rage, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

- « Lâche-moi d'abord. », ordonna Andrew

- « Tu ne poses pas tes conditions. », siffla Derek entre ses dents. « Réponds, ou je te tue immédiatement. »

- « C'est rien, juste de la codéine pour…l'étourdir un peu. Pas de quoi tuer quelqu'un, à cette dose. »

Quoique rassuré, Derek sentit monter en lui un nouvel accès de rage. Il resserra un peu sa prise, ne laissant plus la moindre chance à Andrew de respirer.

« A quoi est-ce que vous jouez, tes copains et toi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

- « Lâche-le ! », cria une voix féminine

Maggie, Neal et Zach venaient d'entrer la chambre. De longues griffes aiguisées avaient remplacé leurs ongles.

« Tu penses que vous me faites peur, sale gamine ? »

Le rictus moqueur de Derek disparut bien vite quand la jeune fille fit un bond pour se retrouver juste à côté du lit. Stiles était plongé dans un sommeil profond, les doigts de sa main droite légèrement pliés effleurant son visage endormi.

Maggie se pencha au-dessus de lui et frôla du bout de ses griffes son cou en remontant vers son visage. Derek lâcha sa prise sans réfléchir, prêt à se ruer sur sa nouvelle cible avec un grognement furieux, mais Zach et Neal s'interposèrent immédiatement.

« Si tu te calmes tout de suite, on ne lui fera pas de mal. », intervint Andrew avant de rejoindre ses deux amis

- « Et si cette sale garce ne s'éloigne pas de lui tout de suite, je vous jure que je vais tous vous étriper. »

Andrew eut un rire moqueur et fit signe à Maggie de les rejoindre.

« Bien, tu te sens mieux, maintenant que ton petit humain adoré n'est plus menacé ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois

- « Je ne laisserai pas passer ça. »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant, on a quand même pris la peine de te prévenir, Derek. Bon, c'est vrai, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en faire plus. Mais la tête que tu as tirée quand tu m'as vu au-dessus de Stiles valait vraiment le coup, et puis, je dois dire qu'il me plaît bien, ton humain… »

Derek poussa un nouveau rugissement, serra ses poings sans se soucier de ses propres griffes qui entaillaient sa peau, et fit un pas en avant vers Andrew qui ne perdit pas son sourire agaçant.

« Non, non, non, Derek. », fit-il en agitant son index de gauche à droite. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

- « J'y penserai une fois que je vous aurai tué tous les quatre. »

- « Eh bien, il m'avait prévenu que Stiles était ton point faible, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel spectacle ! C'est amusant, vraiment. Mais si on en venait à notre discussion ? »

- « Qui ça, _il _? Il y en a un autre, d'abruti comme vous ? »

- « Tu penses vraiment que nous nous amuserions à énerver le grand méchant loup si nous n'avions pas de moyen de pression ? Tu peux toujours nous tuer, Derek, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Andrew fit quelques pas en arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes effleurent le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Derek poussa Zach d'un coup d'épaule et accourut vers lui, les crocs et les griffes en évidence.

« Cependant… », poursuivit Andrew –il posa sa main sur la jambe de Stiles en ignorant le son rauque qui sortit de la gorge de Derek. « Si nous mourons, d'autres prendrons notre place. Et entre nous, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils vous provoqueront avec autant de délicatesse que nous. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

- « On est tous au courant de votre petit point faible, Derek. Je veux parler de votre point faible _commun_. »

Il désigna Stiles d'un signe de tête et laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses chevilles.

« Je l'apprécie, vraiment. C'est un garçon adorable, même s'il n'est pas…au meilleur de sa forme. Et il est tellement mignon. »

Derek tentait tant bien que mal de résister à son désir de se jeter sur lui pour lui lacérer la gorge, mais il était trop proche de Stiles, et il se sentait observé par les trois autres.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit blessé, ou pire. Alors je suis prêt à faire attention à lui, si tu coopères sagement. »

- « Viens-en aux faits. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « Il ne s'agit pas de ce que _je_ veux, mais de ce que nous voulons tous. Tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir, c'est une promesse. Mais en attendant, je vais te demander de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Pas même à Stiles. »

- « Qu'est-ce que… »

- « Pas de question, ni de protestation. Tu acceptes, et c'est tout. Tu ramènes Stiles chez lui, tu lui dis qu'il a fait un malaise, que dans la panique, j'ai appelé la première personne que j'ai trouvé dans son répertoire. Tu ne préviens personne de votre petite meute, et lundi, tu le laisses aller en cours. »

- « Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? Tu penses que ta meute a les moyens de battre la mienne ? »

- « Je sais, je sais, Derek…Scott est un vrai alpha, vous avez une adorable coyote-garou dans vos rangs, un petit nouveau qui gagne en force, une kitsune et même une banshee. Quelle drôle de meute ! Et je ne parle même pas de toi et de…tes nouvelles capacités. »

- « Et alors ? Tu penses que ta bande de bras-cassés peut rivaliser ? »

- « Nous quatre, non, bien sûr que non. Nous tous, oui. Quand on sait par où attaquer, c'est tout de suite plus facile. »

Il rit une nouvelle fois et tourna son visage vers Stiles.

« Il faut qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure, tu comprendras vite, c'est promis. Cette nuit, je voulais simplement te prévenir, histoire que tu te prépares mentalement à trahir tes amis pour nous aider. », expliqua-t-il le plus calmement du monde

Le cœur de Derek tambourinait entre ses côtes. Il savait qu'Andrew pouvait l'entendre et que cela l'amusait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. La rage, la haine, l'incompréhension et la peur étaient trop fortes.

« Quoique vous projetiez de faire, vous n'y arriverez jamais. »

- « J'ai confiance en notre réussite. Tu nous aideras à atteindre notre objectif, tu verras, ça ne serait pas si compliqué. »

- « Je ne vous aiderai pas. Peu importe combien vous êtes, on vous aura tous. »

Andrew soupira théâtralement, se leva et s'approcha de Derek qui ne bougea pas, bien trop content de le voir s'éloigner de Stiles.

« Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dit. Tu ne diras rien à personne, et tu vas attendre les ordres bien sagement. Quand tu les recevras, tu les exécuteras. C'est tout. »

- « Comment crois-tu pouvoir me forcer ? On est tous capables de se protéger individuellement, et ensemble, je ne t'en parle même pas. »

- « Tu es bien sûr de vouloir prendre le risque, Derek ? Tu es sûr qu'aucun de tes amis ne sera tué dans le combat ? Car si tu résistes, il y en aura un, et vous n'aurez aucune chance. »

- « Tu bluffes. Ne me prends pas pour un abruti. »

- « Ecoute les battements de mon cœur, alors, et dis-moi : est-ce que tu l'entends me trahir quand je te dis que tu as plutôt intérêt à coopérer, si tu ne veux pas voir tes amis mourir ? »

Derek sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il ne flancha pas. Il continua à soutenir le regard d'Andrew et à respirer profondément. Non, il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Mais il pouvait être certain de ses propos sans qu'ils ne représentent la vérité.

« Tu peux choisir de ne toujours pas me croire. », ajouta Andrew comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Mais es-tu prêt à prendre le risque ? Si tu fais ce que je te demande, je peux te promettre que les dégâts seront limités. Aucun de vous de mourra. »

Andrew se plaça à côté de Derek pour regarder dans la même direction que lui, à savoir le lit où était encore allongé Stiles.

« Encore une fois, je n'ai rien contre lui, Derek, au contraire. Mais en l'atteignant lui, c'est toute la meute que nous touchons. C'est comme des dominos. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, Scott serait brisé, privé de son alpha, Liam serait livré à lui-même avec des pouvoirs qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore. Kira resterait impuissante, à voir son petit-ami souffrir le martyre. Inutile de préciser pour Lydia et Malia, elles seraient sans doute à peu près dans le même état que Scott… »

Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer la suite.

« Et toi, Derek ? Dans quel état tu serais, si tu voyais Stiles agoniser sous tes yeux, suppliant pour que quelqu'un mette fin à ses atroces souffrances ? »

Derek empoigna brusquement le t-shirt d'Andrew dont le sourire malsain lui glaça le sang. Avant que ses amis ne lui viennent en aide, il le relâcha.

« Tu es intelligent, Derek. Je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix. »

Andrew, Zach, Neal et Maggie quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus. Derek resta là, immobile, abattu. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, ni même de vouloir comprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait été piégé.

Un gémissement de Stiles le tira de ses pensées. Il accourut vers lui, mais il dormait encore. Il passa avec délicatesse un bras derrière son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et il le souleva sans la moindre peine. Quand il arriva en bas des marches, Derek ne fit pas attention au salon qu'il avait saccagé, aux verres et aux bouteilles brisés qui jonchaient le sol, abandonnées pas des adolescents effrayés qui avaient vu un loup-garou, mais étaient bien trop bourrés, voire drogués, pour s'en rappeler le lendemain.

Il installa Stiles dans sa voiture et prit la direction de sa maison. Sa tête était vide, il se sentait faible, vulnérable, comme lorsqu'il avait commencé à perdre toutes ses capacités de loup.

Un regard vers le visage endormi de l'adolescent, et il changea d'avis. Il prit finalement la route de son loft et, une fois arrivé, il le déposa dans son lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, le regard dans le vague, perdu sur son plafond. Il avait appuyé sa main droite sous sa tête et laissé son bras gauche longer son corps tendu. Stiles passa sa main sous son bras libre et s'approcha de lui en gémissant. Il laissa tomber son autre bras sur le ventre de Derek qui frissonna sous le contact, et se pelotonna contre lui.

Derek baissa les yeux vers son visage endormi, paisible. Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il pouvait distinguer ses traits fins, agréables, sa peau blanche parsemée de grains de beauté. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant, mais fut vite rattrapé par la situation.

Est-ce que Andrew avait bluffé comme il avait voulu s'en convaincre ? Peut-être était-il simplement un excellent menteur. Est-ce qu'il voulait prendre ce risque ? L'image de Stiles, blessé, allongé dans une mare de sang, traversa cruellement son esprit et écrasa son cœur sous une douleur fulgurante.

Non, il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Même s'il devait se mettre en péril, ou la meute, la ville, le pays et même le monde entier. Tout pouvait partir en fumée.

_Tout, sauf lui._

* * *

><p>Toujours en espérant n'oublier personne et n'écorcher aucun pseudo, on envoie la réponse aux reviews :<p>

**EvilAngel38** : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis le Stylia à la poubelle ! C'est là qu'est sa place ! Ok, je vais redescendre un peu. Je pense que ce chapitre t'aura aidé à cerner un peu plus Andrew du coup, même s'il soulève d'autres questions finalement. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, sinon :D

**Arm des McD** : Yeah énervons-nous sur Malia ! Elle est méchante et agaçante, rah ! Je suis très, très contente que ma fiction te transmette autant d'émotions, c'est vraiment une belle récompense, le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse recevoir je pense :) Merci beaucoup !

**Toonette** : C'est le pouvoir de Derek, être là quand il le faut ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite :)

**Riah021101** : Je commence vraiment à avoir des reviews de lectrices fidèles, ça me fait trop plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :)

**Daelys** : Deux reviews pour le prix d'une, merci ! Oh mon dieu, tu penses que l'apocalypse Walking Dead pourrait se produire ? Avec Rick et tout et tout ? ça serait terrible ! x) J'espère vraiment que la suite t'a plu, c'est la question que je me pose toujours quand je réponds à une review, genre angoisse totale ! Merci encore en tout cas :)

**Rosedeschamps** : Vive la curiosité, c'est hyper important mine de rien, et ça me fait gagner une fidèle lectrice ! :p merci beaucoup :)

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Mini avis ou pas, une review fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand elle est aussi adorable, faut bien l'avouer… Alors merci beaucoup ! :)

**Audelie** : Je suppose que si tu avais découvert ma fiction à ce moment-là, tu m'aurais dit la même chose, et j'en suis désolée, mais tu auras bientôt tes réponses, promis ! Et tu as raison, c'est incroyable le rassemblement qu'il y a eu, c'était vraiment touchant, il y avait une émotion très forte à la marche de Paris, comme dans toutes les autres je suppose. C'est un beau message :)

**Wm** : Pas d'amour « amour » pour celui-là, mais quand même ! :p Merci pour ta review ! :D

**M** : C'est vraiment super sympa, merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire ce genre de choses ! :) à bientôt :)

**Djahane Hale** : Oui c'est un peu loupé le triangle amoureux là, encore plus avec ce chapitre d'ailleurs x) Merci pour ta review :p

**Brookedaviiis** : Mais si, promis, ça le dérange, Stiles n'est pas immoral ! Moi par contre, ça ne me dérange pas du tout du tout ! Et tu as tes infos sur Andrew du coup ! Merci pour ta review ! :)


	5. Now there's a look in your eyes

Hey !

Il me semble bien avoir écrit quelque part que cette fiction compterait cinq chapitres, je me suis évidemment trompée. Impossible de dire où je vais m'arrêter du coup, je change sans arrêt d'idées. Je ne sais pas si c'est le métro qui m'inspire ou la musique que j'écoute quand je le prends, mais ça bosse dure dans ma tête le matin !

Bref, petit chapitre de 7000 mots pour les courageux.

Je remercie bien sûr tous les lecteurs et les reviewers (?) auxquels je réponds encore une fois en bas de chapitre :)

Et un énorme, énorme merci à ma toute nouvelle et première bêta, **Daelys**, qui a déjà fait un travail de dingue sur ce chapitre, non seulement en corrigeant mes fautes, mais aussi en l'améliorant dans son intégralité ce qui, croyez-moi pour avoir écrit « l'avant » et publier « l'après », fait une très grosse et très appréciable différence !

Voilà voilà, le titre de ce chapitre « Now there's a look in your eyes » vient de _Shine on You crazy Diamond_ de Pink Floyd.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Stiles dormait encore profondément, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, quand un jet d'eau froide se répandit sur son crâne et se fraya un chemin jusque à sa nuque. Il sursauta et se redressa immédiatement à l'aide de la paume de ses mains, les sens en alerte comme s'il s'apprêtait à voir débarquer un fou furieux armé d'un pistolet à eau.<p>

Au lieu de ça, il ne vit que Braeden, une main posée sur sa hanche gauche, l'autre tenant encore en l'air l'objet du crime. Un simple verre, maintenant vide.

« Jamais vu quelqu'un capable de dormir aussi longtemps. Il est quinze heures, bouge-toi un peu. » dit-elle sèchement

Stiles cligna des yeux, un peu étourdi par son réveil brutal. Et le fait qu'il ne se trouve pas chez lui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Tu dors, visiblement. »

« Je…oui, je veux dire, pourquoi ici ? »

Braeden soupira et fit volte-face pour filer à l'autre bout de la pièce, où Stiles l'entendit vaguement s'agiter sans y faire plus attention. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit, balaya la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil comme si la réponse à ses questions y était cachée, puis ferma les yeux avec force. Il lui fallut beaucoup de concentration et un réel effort de mémoire pour reconstituer une partie de sa soirée de la veille.

Il se voyait travailler, ou plutôt se morfondre au-dessus de ses cahiers pendant des heures. Et ensuite… ensuite Andrew était venu le voir, il n'allait pas bien. Oui, c'était ça, il l'avait accompagné à une soirée, chez Maggie. Une soirée dont il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir.

Il poussa un long soupir de déception. Rien de tout ça ne lui expliquait ce qu'il faisait ici, chez Derek, alors que ce dernier n'y était pas. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être ce qui l'embêtait le plus; qu'il ne soit pas là.

« Mais quel mollusque ! Tu vas te lever tout seul, ou tu as besoin d'aide? »

Stiles sursauta une nouvelle fois. Cette fille avait les nerfs à vif, ou quoi ? N'ayant pas envie de la contrarier davantage, il posa les pieds sur le sol froid, enfila ses chaussures posées à côté du lit, et attendit quelques secondes, observant la brune fouiller dans un large placard.

« Tu as faim ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Il était plus que perplexe, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Braeden. Il savait que c'était une fille de leur côté, enfin, plus ou moins. Si, avouons-le, elle l'était définitivement : elle l'avait prouvé par sa présence quand la meute, accompagnée de Peter, s'était fait un road trip improvisé pour délivrer Scott et Kira.

Par la suite, elle était devenue proche, de Derek. Très proche. Trop, peut-être. A cette pensée, Stiles sentit une pointe d'irritation monter en lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Et ça avait l'air réciproque. Même si, il l'espérait, elle ne savait absolument rien de ce qui avait pu se produire entre Derek et lui.

Il se rappela l'avoir croisée dans les escaliers, le jour où Derek l'avait embrassé. Elle avait forcément remarqué son trouble, et peut-être même celui du loup, en rentrant dans le loft. Mais de là à s'imaginer que…

Stiles fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte du placard qui venait de se fermer violemment. Braeden s'était tournée vers lui, un pistolet dans chaque main et deux poignards fixés à sa ceinture.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix étonnement plus aiguë que d'ordinaire – enfin, vu l'arsenal qu'elle se trimballait, c'était sûrement normal.

« Non, je reste ici, avec toi. On a encore un peu de temps avant que Derek ne revienne. »

Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième. Stiles remarqua tout juste que son pouls s'était accéléré quand elle avança encore un peu. Sans réfléchir – sans doute par instinct – il recula d'un pas. Braeden haussa les sourcils et lui accorda un léger sourire.

« Respire, Stiles, tu deviens tout rouge ! » dit-elle, moqueuse.

Il débloqua le souffle qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir retenu. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? **D'accord**, il ne connaissait vraiment pas cette fille, et la dernière conquête de Derek avant elle tendait à laisser croire qu'il les choisissait assez mal. Le fait qu'elle soit lourdement armée devant lui, le regardant de façon inquiétante, n'infirmait pas – du tout – cette idée. Et **oui**, il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais de là à penser qu'elle pourrait l'attaquer _juste_ pour ça.

Il commençait à peine à se rassurer qu'elle fonça sur lui. Littéralement. Les bras le long du corps et les mains tenant fermement ses deux pistolets.

Stiles eut l'impression que son cœur allait se décrocher. Il poussa un cri de surprise, ou peut-être de terreur, et recula bêtement avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'écraser sur le sol. Il se redressa à moitié et se traîna quelques dizaines de centimètres plus loin, mais cela ne suffit bien sûr pas pour qu'il puisse lui échapper. Il la vit avec horreur s'approcher de lui et tendre une main armée dans sa direction, effleurant lentement la détente de son doigt.

« Braeden, je…je peux tout t'expliquer ! » bégaya-t-il, forçant sur ses avant-bras pour s'éloigner un peu plus. « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je…je sais que j'ai merdé, mais…en ce moment je… »

« Stiles… » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

« N-non ! Attends ! S'il-te-plaît ! J'ai dix-sept ans putain… »

Il pouvait sentir de fines gouttelettes de transpiration perler sur son front, ses bras trembler sous son poids et son cœur prêt à s'échapper de son corps. La minute suivante sembla s'écouler au ralenti. Puis, comme dans un rêve – ou un cauchemar – il vit Braeden presser lentement la détente. Il arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux avec toute la force dont il était capable.

« Pan ! »

Stiles relâcha d'un coup sa respiration et ouvrit grand les yeux comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou Braeden, qui le regardait avec un air des plus goguenards, venait juste de dire « Pan » ?

« Pan ? » murmura-t-il, incrédule

« Oui, pan. T'es mort. »

« Je suis mort… »

« Oui tu es mort. » répéta-t-elle en soupirant. « Et même mort, tu es franchement agaçant. Arrête un peu de jouer les perroquets, tu es fatiguant.»

Stiles cligna des yeux et fut tenter de se pincer, pratiquement certain de se réveiller dans son lit tant cette scène était ridicule. Mais le bruit assourdissant de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique indiquait que tout ceci était forcément réel.

« Stiles, sans rire. Quelqu'un fonce sur toi avec des armes, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te jeter par terre ? »

« Je ne me suis pas jeté par terre, je suis tombé» fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler, toujours sous le choc.

« Oh, tu es tombé, c'est encore mieux ! » ironisa-t-elle. « Que tu te sois jeté par terre ou que tu te sois lamentablement ramassé, peu importe, t'es mort dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Si quelqu'un t'agresse, soit tu fuis intelligemment, soit tu l'affrontes. Implorer, ça sert à rien. » assena-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec le même air ahuri qu'après avoir entendu son « Pan ! ». D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle venait de le mettre à l'épreuve pour voir comment il réagissait face à la menace, et lui…il l'avait supplié en se traînant sur le sol. Il se sentit rougir de honte, mais il y avait pire encore. Ce qu'il avait dit… « Je peux tout t'expliquer. », et maintenant, comment il allait _expliquer_ ça, justement? Braeden n'avait encore fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il pria pour qu'elle ait mis ça sur le compte de la peur.

« Allez, ne m'en veux pas trop, d'accord ? »

Elle lança l'une de ses armes sur le lit derrière elle et tendit sa main libre à Stiles. Il la saisit et se retrouva projeté vers l'avant. Il était debout, certes, mais Braeden l'avait encerclé d'un bras bien plus fort que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, l'immobilisant complètement. Dos à elle, il sentit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et le métal froid du pistolet vint se poser contre sa tempe.

« Pan ! » fit-elle encore une fois.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, puis il se dégagea de l'emprise de Braeden pour la repousser plus loin et la foudroyer du regard. Elle pouffa malgré la retenue dont elle avait essayé de faire preuve, ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

« Tu es encore mort ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas mort. Mais j'aurais pu ! Deux fois ! D'une putain de crise cardiaque ! » s'emporta-t-il, vexé.

« Mais non… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et appuya son index au niveau de son cœur.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as que dix-sept ans… _putain_. », poursuivit-elle sans arrêter de rire. « Ton cœur est solide, même si je dois admettre que ça s'agite pas mal là-dedans. »

Stiles se dégagea d'un geste de la main, lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock. Cependant, Braeden l'ignora, préférant aller rechercher son arme sur le lit sans plus lui porter d'attention. Elle chargea ses deux flingues et, sans crier gare, en jeta un à Stiles qui le réceptionna maladroitement.

« On lance pas des armes chargées ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Dis donc, monsieur j'ai-des-choses-à me-reprocher, tu connais le cran de sécurité ? »

« J'ai… rien à me reprocher. »

« Ouais, c'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. »

Il se demanda brièvement si elle savait réellement quelque chose, auquel cas il s'enfonçait un peu plus en ajoutant un nouveau mensonge à ceux qui, jusque là, ne l'avaient été que par omission.

« Bien. Après avoir pu admirer ta remarquable réaction, extrêmement digne et héroïque, je vais t'apprendre à te servir de cette arme. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? » s'enquit Stiles, toujours inquiet mais piqué par la curiosité.

« A ton avis ? Derek me l'a demandé. Et si ça te permet d'apprendre à te défendre suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à aller sauver la demoiselle en détresse que tu es au milieu de la nuit… »

Stiles ignora les piques qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer. Derek était celui qui l'avait retrouvé dans les bois, pendant sa crise de somnambulisme, elle faisait peut-être référence à ça. Ou à la soirée de la veille. Après tout, il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de celle-là.

« Derek…il va bien, pas vrai ? »

« C'est Derek, il va aussi bien qu'il peut aller. » répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde, quittant Stiles du regard pour s'occuper de l'arme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, hier soir ? » insista-t-il, n'aimant pas qu'elle lui réponde par énigme.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te taper la discussion, tu verras ça avec lui quand il rentrera ! » dit-elle brusquement en relevant les yeux. « Pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire. »

Elle désigna le mur derrière son épaule. Une cible à forme humaine y était accrochée, noire et criblée de ronds blancs. Derek avait vraiment des trucs bizarres dans sa chambre. Elle fit signe à Stiles de lui faire face, lui demanda de la viser, puis elle positionna ses mains correctement sur le pistolet.

« P226. », murmura-t-elle en retirant la sécurité. « Fiable, précis, efficace, et légèrement amélioré. Il tire des balles en argent. »

« Au cas où j'aurais besoin de descendre mes amis. » ajouta-t-il, ironique.

« Tu n'es pas l'ami de tous les loup-garou, Stiles. » Braeden soupira et arrangea une des mains de Stiles qui s'était légèrement décalée de sa place. « Et de toute façon, l'argent, ce n'est qu'un plus si tu devais en affronter un. Ça reste des balles, elles marchent aussi très bien sur de simples humains. »

« Chouette, j'ai toujours rêvé de tuer un humain. »

« Garde ton ironie pour toi, fais preuve de concentration, et tire. »

Stiles avait envie de balancer l'arme sur le sol et de partir en courant. Ou bien de viser la tête de la jeune femme. Braeden l'irritait tellement. Mais savoir se servir d'une arme, être capable de se défendre à défaut d'avoir des crocs et des griffes, et ainsi alléger ses amis d'un poids… c'était une proposition très intéressante.

Alors il se concentra sur la cible, plissa les yeux et se crispa sur le pistolet, avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Il s'était préparé à entendre une sorte de coup de tonnerre. Ainsi il fut surpris lorsque la seule chose qui lui indiqua que la balle était bien partie fut un bruit feutré. Ça et, bien sûr, le recul de l'arme. Il observa avec intérêt s'il avait visé juste, et fut grandement satisfait lorsqu'il aperçut un trou dans la cible – et dans le mur de Derek par la même occasion – au niveau de ce qui devait être un bras.

« Pas mal » fit Braeden lentement. « Bien sûr, si la cible avait été un homme armé et entraîné, elle t'aurait sans doute atteint à la tête en s'en tirant avec une petite balle dans le bras, mais pas mal. »

Il claqua bruyamment sa langue contre son palais mais ne répondit rien. Braeden l'aida à se remettre en position, lui rappela de ne pas tenir l'arme aussi fermement, et lui expliqua comment placer son regard.

Un coup, un deuxième, puis un troisième. La cible était touchée au niveau du genou, encore du bras, et dans une épaule.

Stiles soupira, prêt à abandonner, mais il savait que Braeden ne le laisserait pas faire. Il vida toutes les balles, sans jamais atteindre de point vital. Il la rechargea, visa sa cible, mais ne tira pas.

« J'en ai marre. » finit-il par bougonner.

« Tu y étais presque, cette fois. C'est normal que ça ne vienne pas tout de suite. »

« J'y arriverai pas, ça sert à rien. Je suis incapable de toucher correctement une cible en carton et immobile. Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'effleurer une vraie personne, et en mouvement, en plus ? »

Cet entraînement lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, vingt minutes plus tôt. Mais il réalisait maintenant que, même s'il parvenait à toucher le cœur de la cible, il ne serait jamais capable de viser une personne réelle. Peu importait le risque qu'il pourrait encourir, jamais il ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un.

« Tu bouges toujours tes mains au dernier moment, c'est ce qui te fait défaut. » claqua Braeden, le sortant de ses pensées. « Concentre-toi davantage, tu ne dois pas trembler, ni hésiter. »

« Facile à dire… »

« Écoute, Stiles. » Le ton de la jeune femme se fit plus doux et elle se décala légèrement pour se poster en face de lui. « Tu as choisi tes amis, pas vrai ? Tu n'es peut-être qu'un adolescent et un humain, mais il est temps d'assumer ta position. »

« J'étais ami avec Scott bien avant qu'il ne soit mordu. » rétorqua-t-il. « Et même si je touche cette foutue cible au bon endroit, ça sera autre chose quand il s'agira d'une personne avec des yeux pour me fixer, un cerveau pour réfléchir, et un cœur qui bat. Tu sais, ce genre de choses qui feront de moi un tueur. »

« Si la personne a également une arme, ou des crocs et des griffes, le tout accompagné de mauvaises intentions, alors ça fait de toi quelqu'un en mesure de survivre un peu plus longtemps. De sauver ses amis. »

« Encore une fois, c'est facile à dire. »

Stiles baissa son arme, ignorant le regard sévère posé sur lui. Braeden resta silencieuse quelques minutes, puis elle se plaça derrière lui en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher.

« Pauvre petit garçon, tu dois avoir tellement peur. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix volontairement tremblante.

Stiles se crispa sur son arme mais ne se retourna pas.

« Et ça doit être si fatigant de voir tes amis se faire blesser, de les voir mourir… surtout quand c'est à cause toi. » Son ton étant sinistre, sans pitié. « Vous vous en êtes bien tirés jusqu'à maintenant. Il y a eu deux quoi, deux-trois pertes au passage mais rien de bien important. »

Cette fois, l'adolescent pivota avec un sursaut de colère et planta ses yeux emplis de rage dans ceux de la jeune femme. Le visage de cette dernière n'exprimait aucune expression particulière, elle était calme, ni triste ni heureuse.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Comment _oses-tu_ dire ça ? » s'indigna Stiles en grimaçant de fureur.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Pauvre Scott, il a perdu son premier amour, et je n'imagine même pas ce que papa Argent a pu ressentir…mais pour toi, ce n'était pas si terrible. »

« Allison était aussi mon amie. »

« Je t'en prie… vous n'étiez pas si proches que ça, pas vrai ? Si Scott et elle n'étaient pas tombés amoureux, si elle n'avait pas été une chasseuse… vous auriez eu tellement peu à partager. Sa mort t'a vraiment attristé, mais ça n'a pas non plus été un électrochoc. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Si Scott mourrait demain, je suis persuadée que tu viendrais frapper à ma porte pour me demander de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, juste pour le venger. »

Stiles, qui était extrêmement tendu jusqu'alors, laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et son souffle devenir plus régulier. Une sensation désagréable lui tordait le ventre et remontait jusque dans sa gorge. Braeden avait touché un point sensible.

« Est-ce que j'ai tort ? »

Il ne dit rien, il n'avait pas envie de répondre, de lui donner raison, mais elle insista.

« Est-ce que j'ai tort, Stiles ? »

« Non… » avoua-t-il dans un murmure

« Alors, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait mieux apprendre tout ça pour sauver tes amis, plutôt que pour les venger ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses ainsi, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il se résigna à faire de nouveau face à la cible et à réécouter les conseils de Braeden.

Il avait peur pour ses amis, pour son père, pour lui, et il laissait cette peur le ronger depuis trop longtemps. Il ne voulait plus se plaindre, il voulait grandir. Il **devait** grandir.

_Assumer ma position…_

Il visa, fit tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas bouger, et pressa la détente. Le premier coup partit et s'enfonça dans ce qui représentait le ventre de la cible. Il entendit le petit rire de satisfaction de Braeden mais n'y fit pas attention, et tira une nouvelle fois. Il manqua le cœur de peu, poussa un cri de frustration, et appuya sur la détente à deux autres reprises. Les deux balles transpercèrent la cible en pleine tête, l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Je crois qu'il est mort, et mon mur aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Stiles et Braeden se retournèrent en même temps. Derek venait de rentrer, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Derek, on a rien sans rien ! », lança Braeden d'un ton enjoué.

Les yeux de Stiles passèrent successivement de Derek à Braeden. Ils avaient l'air amusé, se regardaient en souriant… il ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. La douleur qu'il ressentit à cette pensée le fit se sentir ridicule, alors il toussota pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Je vais partir. Désolé pour le mur…et merci, Braeden. »

« Non, tu ne vas nulle part, c'est moi qui m'en vais. On n'avait pas fini, mais j'ai des choses à faire, et je suppose que Derek pourra t'apprendre le reste. »

Elle donna une tape amicale sur son épaule, rejoignit Derek et lui tendit les deux poignards qu'elle avait accroché à sa ceinture. Stiles l'entendit vaguement la remercier, et il baissa les yeux avant de la voir déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je te laisse le flingue, Stiles, fais-y attention, et n'oublie pas les munitions dans l'armoire. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et quitta le loft sans attendre de réponse. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte qu'un horrible silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Hm…alors…tu veux boire un truc ? » demanda Derek en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa gêne. Il y avait encore peu de temps, voir le loup aussi mal à l'aise l'aurait terriblement amusé.

« Je veux bien, ouais. »

Le loup se racla la gorge et prit la direction du frigo sans un mot, tandis que Stiles alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il posa son pistolet sur la table basse le plus naturellement du monde – ou du moins, il essaya – et fut bientôt rejoint par un Derek pas plus détendu, qui posa deux bières à côté de l'arme avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

Même s'il se sentait idiot, l'adolescent n'était pas prêt à renoncer à sa discussion, il avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, concernant le baiser, mais aussi la soirée de la veille. Il attendit encore plusieurs secondes, laissant le loup libre de commencer la conversation. Mais sous l'absence de réaction du brun, il se lança :

« Derek… pourquoi est-ce que je me suis réveillé chez toi, ce matin ? Enfin, cet après-midi. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis, ses mots lui paraissaient incroyablement stupides. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Les muscles de Derek venaient de se tendre, et malgré l'air impassible qu'il tentait de conserver, Stiles crut bien lire une profonde tristesse dans son regard, ce qui lui pinça le cœur.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » dit-il lentement, comme cherchant ses mots. « Tu as fait un malaise, ton… ami a paniqué, il a dû appeler le premier numéro de ton répertoire, j'en sais rien…en tout cas, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

Derek se demanda brièvement s'il était vraiment convaincant, et s'il avait envie de l'être. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que Stiles se rende compte de quelque chose, en parle à Scott…il aurait alors été obligé de faire face à la meute d'Andrew sans se dire qu'il aurait pu éviter l'affrontement. Mais aussi intelligent qu'il était, comment aurait-il pu deviner quelque chose d'aussi tordu ?

Stiles ne remarqua pas son trouble, bien trop occupé à fouiller dans ses souvenirs et à s'en vouloir. Il avait inquiété Derek, encore une fois. Il avait été le boulet, encore une fois.

« Derek, je suis vraiment désolé, je te jure que je n'ai pas bu au point de perdre connaissance. Juste un verre. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu… »

« C'est bon, je te crois. » le coupa Derek d'un signe de la main. « Tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à vous faire flipper, j'ai vraiment fait gaffe, hier. »

« Je sais, pas besoin de le répéter. »

Stiles avait perçu de l'agacement dans la voix de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, qui n'en aurait pas eu marre, à sa place ? Mais il n'en était pas moins blessé.

« Faut que j'y aille, j'avais dit à mon père que je rentrerais dans la nuit. »

« J'ai prévenu Malia, s'il n'était pas aussi au courant, il t'aurait déjà harcelé d'appels. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, ça n'était qu'un prétexte pour partir. Il se leva, mais Derek l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'obliger à se rasseoir. Il accepta de se réinstaller sur le canapé – avait-il vraiment eu le choix ?- se dégageant cependant de sa prise pour prendre ses distances. Le contact l'avait fait frissonner, il se sentait de plus en plus idiot.

« Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir rappelé ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux, décontenancé. Comme lui, Derek n'avait jamais pris de détour pour s'exprimer, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, sur _ce_ sujet.

« Hein ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu es allé à cette soirée ? Parce que je ne t'avais pas appelé ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Répondit précipitamment Stiles, ne voulant pas paraître encore plus pathétique aux yeux du loup. « Non, Andrew est venu chez moi, il allait mal, il m'a proposé…il ne voulait pas y aller tout seul. Si j'avais eu cours le lendemain, je n'y serais même pas allé. Et puis, de toute façon, ça aurait été stupide, pourquoi est-ce que je serais allé à une soirée juste parce… tu ne m'avais pas appelé... Après tout, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. »

« C'est vrai. » lui accorda Derek en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Mais c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé. »

A défaut d'être un loup-garou, Stiles aurait bien aimé être une souris-garou le temps d'une minute, histoire de pouvoir se cacher dans un trou. Cette fois, la franchise de Derek et son incapacité à dire les choses moins explicitement le perturbaient plus que de raison. Son pouls était reparti à toute vitesse, il se sentit rougir et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. Il pensa une seconde que c'était encore pire, qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une gamine pré-pubère – voire d'un attardé. Mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait croiser le regard de Derek à cet instant. Il avait tellement honte de ses réactions des fois...

_Seigneur, si tu existes, fais-moi disparaître, par pitié._

Le pire du pire, c'est que Derek ne disait plus rien.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… » reprit Stiles derrière ses mains au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures « je suis juste allé à cette soirée pour accompagner un pote qui en avait besoin, et je dois vraiment partir. » finit-il en décalant ses doigts pour observer la réaction de Derek.

Celui-ci soupira, et Stiles laissa glisser totalement les mains de son visage.

« Tu dois toujours _vraiment partir_, mais il y a des choses dont on doit _vraiment_ parler. »

« Je t'écoute, alors. », accepta Stiles d'une toute petite voix. Mieux valait ne pas énerver le loup.

« Déjà, ne vas plus à une soirée sans Scott. » dit-il de façon autoritaire. « Tu as suffisamment d'amis comme ça, pas besoin d'en gérer d'autres. »

« Pourquoi ? Scott reste mon meilleur ami même si je ne sors pas toujours avec lui. »

Derek attrapa la main de Stiles dans la sienne comme pour le faire réagir. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux, à quel point c'était important pour lui, sans lui dévoiler pourquoi. S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point Andrew était dangereux, il était au moins déterminé à l'en éloigner au maximum. Il remarqua la surprise sur le visage de l'adolescent, mais continua sans s'en soucier.

« Il faut que tu me promettes, Stiles. » Son regard grave accrocha celui, surpris, de Stiles. « C'est une ville dangereuse, je n'ai aucune envie de te savoir sans protection au milieu de la nuit, encore moins si tu n'es pas sobre. »

La tournure que prenait la conversation étonnait Stiles de plus en plus, mais le sérieux du regard et de la voix de Derek ne lui donnait aucune envie de protester. Au contraire, il avait plus que jamais envie de le rassurer.

« D'accord, je ne sortirai plus le soir sans Scott, il nous reste moins d'un mois avant les exams de toute façon alors… »

« Promets-le. », insista Derek

Stiles le savait attentif à son rythme cardiaque, prêt à déceler le moindre mensonge. Il plongea son regard dans le sien en mettant sa gêne de côté, et répondit sans une once d'hésitation.

« Je te le promets, Derek. »

Il le vit se détendre aussitôt, mais l'étrange lueur ne quitta pas ses yeux clairs.

« Parfait, on peut passer à la suite, alors. A propos de l'autre jour, tu sais. »

Stiles savait pertinemment ce que « l'autre jour » signifiait, et ses battements de cœur le confirmèrent à Derek.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est oublié. »

Ça ne l'était absolument pas, et Stiles se demanda pourquoi il persistait à essayer de mentir à un loup-garou, mais il espérait que Derek fasse au moins semblant de le croire. Il repensait à Malia, à ce qu'elle ressentirait, à Braeden, et à la probabilité qu'une telle histoire fonctionne. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le mensonge que l'adolescent s'était précipité de débiter.

« Écoute-moi, au moins. Tu pourras choisir de partir en courant après, si tu veux. Je sais que j'aurais dû te retenir, ou au moins t'appeler après, ou passer chez toi, peu importe. » Stiles s'étonna de la facilité qu'avait Derek à exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Lui n'en était pas capable, loin s'en fallait. « Mais c'est tellement…bizarre. »

« C'est le mot, oui… »

Derek prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il n'avait fait que ça depuis que Stiles avait quitté le loft précipitamment, même si ce jour-là en particulier, ses pensées avaient plutôt eu pour sujet Andrew et sa meute. Cependant, il savait que c'était le moment ou jamais, qu'il devait lui avouer, ou du moins essayer, ce qui squattait ses pensées depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Il avait plus que besoin de se rapprocher de Stiles, de le garder près de lui pour l'éloigner du danger qui les guettait. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses pourraient tourner pour lui. Lui qui se résignait un peu plus à chaque minute à accepter la pensée sisnistre qu'il devrait sûrement se retourner contre sa meute à un moment donné.

Stiles commençait à s'agiter à ses côtés, triturant ses doigts et foulant le sol de ses pieds. Il était nerveux, ça se voyait dans tous ses mouvements, et même à sa façon de respirer.

Derek aussi l'était, il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, comment ne pas l'effrayer.

« Stiles, je te propose qu'on se parle franchement, qu'on se dise les choses comme elles sont, aussi dingues qu'elles puissent paraître. »

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Encore une fois, Derek avait trouvé le mot juste, c'était complètement dingue, encore plus que l'existence des loup-garous.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai embrassé pour une mauvaise raison. J'ai cherché pendant des heures pourquoi je l'avais fait, et je n'ai aucune réponse claire à te donner, mais je peux au moins te dire que je ne regrette pas. À moins que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça t'ait blessé. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes au cas où Stiles voudrait intervenir, mais ce dernier resta silencieux, à fixer le sol. Alors il reprit.

« Sur le moment, je n'ai pas pu te rattraper, je n'aurais jamais su quoi te dire. Je suis à peu près dans la même situation maintenant, sauf que je comprends mieux ce qui m'a poussé à t'embrasser. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause, mais le même silence s'installa aussitôt. Derek commençait à imaginer que pour Stiles, ça avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et qu'il aurait juste aimé qu'ils n'en parlent jamais. Il en fut soudainement déstabilisé.

« Stiles, dis quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? » répliqua Stiles à toute vitesse, comme incapable de retenir ses mots. « Tu n'as toujours rien expliqué, et au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué » il lui fit un petit sourire crispé « je suis un peu mal à l'aise, là. »

« Et pour moi c'est l'éclate, j'adore dévoiler mes sentiments » dit Derek en roulant des yeux « Tu le sais bien, je fais ça tout le temps. »

« Oui, si souvent que je sais exactement comment réagir du coup ! » glapit-il.

Derek soupira, se demandant si un jour ils seraient capables d'avoir une vraie discussion sans finir par s'emporter et lutter pour avoir le dernier mot. Stiles céda à la pression et se leva d'un bond, prêt à partir, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du loup qui s'empressa de se redresser pour lui barrer le passage.

« Laisse-moi passer, on a assez discuté, je crois. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours faire ta tête de mule ? C'est fatigant à la fin. »

« Je suis comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si ça te dérange autant, laisse-moi partir. »

« Pour que tu puisses aller te soûler avec tout le lycée ? »

« Je tiens mes promesses, et ne parle pas de moi comme d'un pauvre alcoolo. Et puis fous moi la paix, je suis un grand garçon, je fais ce que je veux. »

« Pas quand ça te met en danger. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, croisa les bras sur son torse et fit un pas sur le côté pour contourner Derek, mais il l'imita immédiatement.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je vais pas me mettre en danger Derek, je vais juste prendre ma putain de voiture et rentrer chez moi. »

« Ta voiture est chez toi, justement. »

En effet, il était parti avec Andrew et était rentré avec Derek. La colère laissa place à la vexation.

« Ramène-moi, alors, en silence. »

« Ben voyons, princesse. »

« Ok, je rentre à pieds dans ce cas. »

Derek plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes comme s'il était soudainement pris d'une violente migraine.

« Tu me rends dingue Stiles, vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi, c'était tellement plus facile quand tu te contentais de m'agacer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a autant changé ? »

Stiles ne répondit rien, il savait que la question ne lui était pas posée. Lui-même s'en posait une autre, une qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quand est-ce que ça a changé ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Derek laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû faire ce travail de respiration à cause de l'adolescent. Au moins, il avait cessé d'essayer de fuir, et il lui avait posé une question. Un petit pas pour l'Homme...

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement hésitante. Le doute dans la voix de Derek paniqua un peu Stiles. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait faire autant osciller le loup ? « Dans la forêt, je crois, le soir où tu as fait ta crise de somnambulisme…tu avais l'air tellement effrayé, tu ne me reconnaissais pas, et tu pleurais. »

Stiles ne se souvenait de rien de ce soir-là, juste de s'être couché dans son lit et de s'être réveillé couvert de poussière dans les bois.

« Te voir comme ça…c'était simplement douloureux. J'ai tout de suite pensé que je ne voulais pas te voir dans cet état. Que même si tu étais franchement agaçant, étouffant, carrément lourd… »

« J'ai compris l'idée. », l'interrompit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à cet instant que j'ai commencé à ressentir le besoin de te protéger et à détester le fait que tu sois impliqué dans toute cette merde. Et puis tu as… un peu craqué. »

« C'était juste une soirée. », soupira Stiles.

« Tu persistes, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. Si on n'avait pas eu cette discussion… »

« C'était seulement quelques jours après, tu aurais pu attendre, voir si je recommençais. J'aurais pu prendre le dessus. »

Derek secoua la tête négativement. Il savait que Stiles n'était pas faible et qu'il avait simplement encaissé beaucoup trop de choses, mais il restait persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas pu sortir seul la tête de l'eau.

Quelque part, Stiles le savait aussi. Cependant, l'envie d'être rassuré était trop forte, et même s'il se trouvait encore et toujours plus ridicule que jamais, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand Derek reprit la parole.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser te détruire, pauvre idiot. »

Stiles avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de s'écrouler, mais cette fois, il était hors de question de baisser les yeux.

« Je ne prendrai plus de risque avec toi. Tu comptes trop à mes yeux pour ça. » finit Derek dans un souffle.

Le silence qui suivit ses mots était en tout point différent des précédents. Derek n'aurait pas su dire s'il était plus supportable grâce à l'hésitation et à la gêne qui s'étaient dissipées, ou au contraire s'il était un peu plus lancinant maintenant qu'il avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, laissant à Stiles le soin d'en faire ce qu'il voulait.

De son côté, Stiles avait compris qu'il devait répondre à Derek. Seulement, aucun mot ne lui venait pour décrire ce qu'il pensait. Des dizaines d'idées traversèrent son esprit en quelques secondes, le genre qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu avec Malia et qui le stressaient encore plus.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais. Ça va aller, ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça._

Il serra son poing un instant pour se donner du courage, puis se détendit et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Derek. Il n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de Derek et se rapprocha de lui pour coller son corps au sien. Stiles put alors entendre que son cœur n'était pas le seul à s'affoler, ce qui lui donna un peu plus d'assurance. Il sourit doucement à Derek et se décida à se détacher du regard sérieux, quoi qu'étonné, de Derek pour fermer les yeux et poser ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire, d'abord furtivement, puis plus longuement. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand Derek se réveilla de sa surprise – il ne s'imaginait pas que Stiles prenne ainsi les devants – et commença à participer activement au baiser, s'attardant sur sa lèvre inférieure puis descendant jusqu'à son cou. Il remonta lentement vers sa mâchoire, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et laissa glisser ses lèvres pour reprendre possession de la bouche qui hantait ses rêves depuis peu.

Son portable sonna brièvement dans sa poche sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il émit le même son une deuxième fois, et Derek poussa un grognement de frustration, bien décidé à ignorer l'appareil tandis que sa langue commençait à jouer avec sa jumelle. Cependant, Stiles se montra plus raisonnable et il se détacha de lui en essayant de cacher sa propre déception.

« On vit dans un monde dangereux. », dit-il avec un sourire. « Tu devrais vérifier que tout va bien. »

Derek soupira et attrapa son téléphone en luttant pour ne pas le broyer entre ses doigts.

Stiles pensa une seconde au karma, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que le message soit de Braeden et que Malia ait également déjà inondé sa messagerie. D'ailleurs, il allait bien falloir qu'il lui en parle, maintenant que les choses étaient un peu plus claires avec Derek. Il ne pouvait pas juste rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était, même si ça l'aurait bien arrangé.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que son cerveau pouvait être utilisé correctement, il se dit que, s'il avait été seul, il aurait pu entamer une danse de la victoire. Il se désespérait lui-même, mais après tout, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, et il ne pouvait même pas en parler à son meilleur ami.

Derek lut rapidement le message, le souffle coupé. Il lui avait fait le même effet qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il se détourna de Stiles et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en maugréant que c'était seulement « une connaissance » qui avait décidé de l'embêter.

Cette fois, Derek mourrait d'envie de broyer son portable pour d'autres raisons. Il avait passé la nuit et les trois quarts de la journée à réfléchir à sa situation, à ce qu'Andrew allait lui demander, à la façon dont il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il avait d'abord hésité à prévenir Scott, mais les menaces de l'autre meute l'en empêchait. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir agir. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par une bande de loups à peine transformés. Il avait confiance en Scott et en sa capacité à gérer la situation quand elle se présenterait à lui, il devait juste attendre le bon moment pour ne prendre aucun risque.

A force de se torturer l'esprit, il avait eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et c'était là que, pour la première fois, il avait ressenti de façon cuisante le besoin de voir Stiles, de l'entendre, de l'embrasser. Mais c'était inévitable, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Il lut le message une dernière fois, les mains tremblant de rage.

_« J'espère que tu as bien cogité aujourd'hui, et que Stiles est un peu plus en forme qu'hier. Je sais que tu n'as rien dit, et je t'en félicite. Continue comme ça, ta meute ne t'en sera que plus reconnaissante. Je te dis à lundi, pour la première phase de l'opération. »_

* * *

><p>Allez, réponses à mes lectrices préférées (roooh c'est bon, tout le monde le sait !) :<p>

**EvilAngel38** : J'avais oublié Andrew les ¾ du chapitre, mais maintenant que je relis ta review, je réalise que je fais traîner cette histoire ! Mais si tu aimes bien ce côté de Derek, ça valait le coup, hein ? Je ne quémande pas l'approbation de mes lectrices, pas du tout ! Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Toonette** : Ouaip, le pauvre, il est toujours dans la merde. Mais c'est marrant parfois ! Contente que tu aies adoré le précédent chapitre, et merci beaucoup ! :)

**Irkyno** : Merci pour ces adorables compliments ! Pour le coup, c'est clair qu'on peut dire que je ne me précipite pas x) à la fin de mon chapitre, je me suis dit « sérieux, 7000 mots pour ça ? » XD Allez, promis, Derek va bientôt traverser autant de difficultés que Liam Neeson dans Taken…

**Cosy-chwan** : Une lectrice courageuse qui affronte les chapitres à rallonge, j'aime ça, on te garde dans l'équipe ! En plus, ton pseudo est trop mignon, ça n'a aucun rapport, mais quand même. Merci pour ta review toute mimi ! :)

**Tokajiloveizaki **: « Malia me sort par les yeux », haha, je lève mon verre à cette review ! Merci, bisous bisous ! :D

**Brookedaviiis** : Oh, quelque part, Andrew est peut-être un peu un malade quand même, pas ce genre de malade là, mais je crois qu'il est pas mal non plus. Quant au « il », ah là là, longue histoire ! P'tet bien qu'on le connait, et p'tet bien qu'on le connait pas, les paris sont lancés ! x)

**Audelie** : Hé, gloire à Disney, n'arrête jamais d'en regarder ! A presque 19 piges, je continue à sécher des vendredis de cours pour aller au parc tous les mois et je dois connaitre les films par cœur, eh bien je dis assumons jusqu'au bout ! Mais ouais, là ça sonne bizarre, ça ferait une sorte de mélange Once upon a time/Teen Wolf x) T'inquiète t'inquiète, je me débrouille, et je suis contente d'apprendre que tu seras là ! :D

**M **: Roh c'est adorable ! ça fait toujours très plaisir, et j'espère vraiment que tu as aimé la suite ! Bisous :)

**Djahane Hale** : J'adore cette expression, « partir en vrille », et quand elle est associée à un « c'est trop bien », c'est encore plus marrant ! x) Merci beaucoup ! :)

La suite au prochain épisode, des bisous!


	6. We'll love and we'll hate and we'll die

Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous confirmez votre titre de fidèle lectrice/lecteur !

Car oui, voilà déjà le sixième chapitre, ce qui est trèèès long concernant cette fiction, puisqu'on dirait que j'écris en réalité un roman, ce qui voudrait dire que je vole la propriété intellectuelle de Jeff Davis. Mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas donc on s'en br…fiche ! 7800 et quelques mots pour celui-là, je vais bientôt passer la barre des 8000 ! Enfin on verra, ce chapitre est censé être l'avant-avant dernier.

Je vous remercie pour la 5ème fois de lire, suivre et commenter cette fiction, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et j'aime beaucoup échanger avec vous, adorables lecteurs qui aimeraient bien dégager Malia et voir régner le Sterek sur le trône de fer (réponses aux reviews en bas de chapitre !)

Et un autre grand merci à ma bêta **Daelys**, qu'on devrait plutôt appeler alpha compte-tenu du travail absolument énorme qu'elle fait sur mes chapitres à rallonge !

Le titre de ce chapitre vient de _Stockholm Syndrome_ de **Muse** (je le répète : meilleur groupe de tout le monde entier et de l'univers : non, cette phrase n'est pas française.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Derek actionna le frein à main et patienta quelques secondes, garé devant la maison des Stilinski. Puis, devant l'absence de réaction de Stiles, il finit par se racler la gorge bruyamment comme pour dire « c'est le moment de descendre ». Ce-dernier l'avait bien évidemment compris, mais... il sentait que s'il sortait maintenant, sans un mot, ils se retrouveraient dans la même situation que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.<p>

Il se voyait déjà surveiller attentivement son téléphone dans l'attente désespérée d'un appel ou d'un message du loup. C'était hors de question. Cette fois, Stiles était bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il en était exactement entre Derek et lui.

« Alors… » commença-t-il, hésitant. « Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Malia. »

Son ton volontairement détaché ne trompa pas Derek une seule seconde. Malgré ses autres préoccupations, il lâcha le pare-brise des yeux pour se tourner vers l'adolescent qui, visiblement, avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Stiles faisait distraitement craquer les articulations de ses doigts en fixant la porte d'entrée comme s'il avait hâte de courir s'enfermer derrière elle. C'était à moitié le cas, il fallait dire. Depuis quelques jours, il avait la désagréable impression que, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche en présence de Derek, il n'en sortait que des absurdités. Absurdité complètement stupides et naïves qui plus est. Il soupira avec dépit.

« Stiles ? » l'appela le loup pour le ramener à la réalité

Stiles prit une inspiration discrète et se tourna rapidement vers Derek. Trop rapidement pour paraître détendu. Une petite claque mentale et un léger sourire embarrassé plus tard, et il plongeait ses prunelles brunes dans celles du loup.

« Oui ? ». Bon, à part un ton légèrement plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire, sa voix s'en sortait bien.

« Est-ce que…tu as réfléchi à tout ça ? Être avec moi, ce que ça implique… » Derek marqua une pause comme s'il était lui-même en train d'imaginer le quotidien qui pourrait être le leur, puis il reprit. « Ça sera moins facile qu'être avec Malia. »

« Tu te dégonfles ? » demanda Stiles avec un petit rire forcé.

Cependant, malgré son air gentiment moqueur, il craignait que ce soit vraiment le cas. Derek avait évoqué Malia, mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien dire qu'être avec un garçon qui allait à peine sur ses dix-huit ans serait moins facile qu'être avec Braeden. Pourtant, l'expression du loup lui laissa espérer qu'il tenait suffisamment à lui pour que ça ne représente qu'un problème mineur. Ou du moins, pas trop majeur.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » répondit Derek en haussant les sourcils – il avait presque l'air vexé. « Je suis toujours la même personne, je sais ce que je veux. » Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, comme hésitant à prononcer la suite. « C'est de toi dont il s'agit. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse. Mais même s'il était légèrement offensé, il fallait avouer que Derek avait raison. Tout s'était passé si vite entre eux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de douter, de se demander s'il pourrait réellement assumer une telle relation. Comme toujours, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il n'eut donc pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour peser le pour et le contre. D'une part, il y avait Malia, elle avait son âge et, point non négligeable, c'était une fille. D'autre part, Derek, non seulement plus âgé que lui, était aussi un homme. Le côté « quelque chose-garou » ne rentrait évidemment pas en compte.

C'était tout vu : Derek passait en premier. Oui, bon, sur le papier, Malia était un meilleur choix. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas pour Stiles de comparer deux pizzas avant de passer commande. Il s'agissait de ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'est tout réfléchi. » trancha-t-il subitement. « De toute façon, je n'ai jamais choisi la facilité. Qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme, sortir avec un Hale est déjà un exploit en soi. Crois-moi, je peux tout affronter, maintenant. »

Derek poussa un soupir amusé, partagé entre le nouveau et l'ancien lui. Il avait beau affirmer être toujours la même personne, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait devenir différent quand il s'agissait de Stiles. Il était certain que quelques semaines auparavant, il n'aurait jamais laissé passer la réflexion sur le sale caractère de sa famille. Il aurait cherché à remettre l'adolescent à sa place par un regard dur et une réplique cinglante. Maintenant, il avait juste envie de s'amuser un peu.

« Si tu peux tout affronter, dans ce cas, c'est le moment de te lancer. Elle arrive vers la voiture et…elle a l'air furieuse. » annonça Derek avec un air mi-embarrassé mi-goguenard. « Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être toi… »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, s'enfonça dans son siège et laissa glisser vers le bas, prêt à disparaître du champ de vision qu'offrait la vitre. Il tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir la jeune fille en essayant vainement de maîtriser un peu plus les battements désordonnés de son cœur, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Malia.

« Tu peux tout affronter, hein ? »

Stiles se tourna dans l'autre sens, cette fois si rapidement qu'il sut immédiatement que ses muscles le lui feraient payer tôt ou tard.

« Que d'la gueule. » renchérit Derek avec un sourire moqueur.

« Putain, t'es vraiment con ! » s'emporta Stiles, honteux de s'être fait prendre comme un bleu. « Sérieusement, je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça. J'y vais. »

Stiles posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière – il se sentait rougir et voulait à tout prix s'extirper de la voiture – mais un cliquetis à peine audible lui indiqua que Derek venait de la verrouiller. L'adolescent soupira et fit en sorte de lui adresser le regard le plus froid possible.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Boude pas princesse. T'allais partir sans ton cadeau.

Stiles alla pour répliquer _Comment ça princesse ? Non mais il est gonflé !_ mais Derek lui mis un sac sous le nez, interrompant toute tentative de défense. Stiles regarda le brun d'un air méfiant avant d'ouvrir le « cadeau » et d'en extirper le pistolet que Braeden lui avait donné.

« Je n'ai pas de permis de port d'armes. » rappela Stiles sur le même ton agacé que plus tôt.

« Maintenant, si. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à cette phrase mystérieuse, Derek désigna le sac et le posa sur les genoux de Stiles. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit cette fois un poignard à la lame argentée.

« Ne t'en sépare pas. » fut son conseil. Enfin, vu le ton, c'était plutôt un ordre. « Si tu ne peux pas cacher le flingue sous tes vêtements, garde au moins le couteau. »

La mauvaise humeur de l'adolescent laissa place à de la curiosité, voire même à de l'appréhension. Derek ne riait plus, il était aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être. Stiles attendit une minute dans l'espoir d'une explication, mais il comprit que le loup ne parlerait pas sans qu'il acquiesce.

« D'accord, si tu veux… » accepta-t-il sans grande conviction.

« Ce n'est pas si je veux, Stiles. C'est très important. Promets-moi de ne jamais les oublier. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de promesses. » répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire pour cacher son angoisse.

Le changement d'attitude de Derek l'inquiétait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, comme les signes d'une nouvelle menace qui pèserait sur la meute. Il avait terriblement envie de voir le loup sourire, qu'il s'excuse pour son comportement bizarre et qu'il lui dise qu'il avait simplement besoin de se rassurer. Au lieu de ça, Derek, le visage fermé, soutenait son regard. Stiles comprit qu'il attendait une réponse plus sérieuse et qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant de l'obtenir.

« Ok, ça va. » souffla-t-il finalement. « Je vais les garder sur moi, c'est promis. J'attaquerai quiconque osera m'effleurer. »

« Contente toi de te défendre, ça sera déjà bien. »

Stiles reporta son attention sur le contenu du sac. Il avait de quoi tuer quelqu'un, plusieurs personnes même, vu le nombre de munitions que Derek avait ajouté. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se crispa sur le tissu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lança Derek d'un ton beaucoup plus détendu – il venait de remarquer le trouble de l'adolescent. « Tout va bien, c'est juste une mesure de précaution. »

« Et ça te vient d'un seul coup ? Les cours de tirs, les armes…s'il y a quelque chose, je te jure que je pourrai le supporter. »

Derek lui adressa un sourire, mais son regard resta sombre. Stiles n'était pas dupe, le loup devait forcément avoir des raisons de s'inquiéter. Il voulait insister, lui poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, mais Derek lui ébouriffa les cheveux et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Stiles comprit qu'il venait de mettre fin à la discussion, et que ce n'était pas négociable.

« Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de rester dans le coin. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille voir Malia, et j'ai des raisons de craindre pour ma vie. »

Derek déverrouilla les portières avec un petit rire exaspéré et ne quitta pas Stiles des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il descende de la voiture.

« Si Malia ne t'a pas étranglé et dépecé d'ici là » il ignora la grimace dégoûtée de Stiles « ça te dirait que je passe te chercher, lundi matin ? » proposa Derek

Il espérait que Stiles accepte, qu'il pourrait au moins s'assurer qu'il arrive jusqu'au lycée sans aucun problème. Malgré ses prières, l'humain hocha la tête négativement.

« Qui aurait cru que tu étais ce genre de personne ? » le railla Stiles. « Je trouverai le chemin tout seul. On se voit dans la semaine ! »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, referma la portière et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de faire volte-face. Derek soupira en le voyant disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée. Il ne s'inquiétait pas par rapport à Malia –il savait que la jeune fille était intelligente et pas impulsive... enfin pas au point d'être dangereuse – en revanche, le message d'Andrew lui tordait douloureusement le ventre à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Ce-dernier lui avait assuré qu'il ne toucherait pas à Stiles s'il obéissait à ses ordres, mais Derek ne lui accordait aucun crédit.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration et de rage et reprit la route.

Après s'être ridiculisé une première fois devant Derek, Stiles s'était précipité jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour faire croire à sa détermination et à son courage à toute épreuve. Cependant, maintenant qu'il montait les marches, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'en menait pas large.

Il ignorait toujours ce qu'il allait dire à Malia, et surtout comment elle allait le prendre. Il ne se voyait pas parler de Derek, c'était beaucoup trop tôt…

Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il remarqua à quel point la maison était silencieuse. La seule source de lumière permettant de distinguer les murs provenait de sa chambre entrouverte.

Il avança d'abord prudemment de quelques pas, retenant son souffle. Se trouvant ridicule d'avoir autant peur de sa propre chambre, il se précipita vers elle et en ouvrit la porte à la volée. Même s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, il valait mieux surprendre que de se laisser surprendre. Mais son assurance retomba quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Malia aux sourcils froncés et aux mains posées sur les hanches.

« Malia ! » s'écria-t-il, surpris et décontenancé. « Je…je devais justement te parler d'un truc. »

« Moi aussi. » intervint-elle sèchement. « J'ai essayé de t'appeler cinquante fois après deux heures du matin. Tu sais, l'heure où tu étais censé rentrer. Derek a décroché à ta place pour me dire que ton pote, l'autre abruti là, Andrew, l'avait appelé parce que tu étais tombé dans les vapes. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication, parce que ça risque de m'énerver un peu, sinon. » Car bien sûr, elle ne l'était pas du tout en ce moment.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais vraiment rentrer à l'heure quand je suis sorti. J'ai fait attention toute la soirée. » se justifia Stiles. « Je n'ai pris qu'un verre, je te promets. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait un malaise, mais… »

Il s'interrompit, réfléchissant à la situation. Il était censé rompre avec Malia, pas se justifier pour une soirée dont il se souvenait à peine. Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux et leva un regard encore trop hésitant vers elle.

_C'est juste un pansement, rien de plus. Un minuscule pansement de rien du tout._

Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à paraître plus résolu. Il ne fallait pas que Malia doute de sa détermination, il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, alors il se lança.

« Écoute, Malia, je n'ai rien de plus à dire à ce sujet, je peux m'excuser dix fois si c'est ce que tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien. De toute façon, je…je pense que… »

Malia le toisait si sévèrement qu'elle semblait prête à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher de vraies excuses, de ses intestins s'il le fallait. Stiles hésita un instant avant de continuer. Maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui et qu'elle le regardait, attendant qu'il achève sa phrase, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas qu'à craindre pour lui-même. Il allait forcément blesser la jeune fille, elle qui était déjà passée par tellement d'épreuves.

« Malia… » reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. « Je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'on arrête. »

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage, ce qui aurait plutôt bien correspondu au tempérament de la coyote-garou. Comme au bout de quelques secondes rien ne vint, il rouvrit les yeux.

Malia était comme figée, les bras ballants, le regard dans le vide et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Stiles aurait préféré qu'elle le frappe de toutes ses forces, il était certain que ça aurait été moins douloureux que cette image.

« Malia ? » souffla-t-il à mi-voix. Il fit un pas vers elle et leva sa main droite pour la poser sur son épaule. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Malia repoussa sa main avec son avant-bras. Elle redressa vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« C'est tout ? Il faut qu'on arrête ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? » s'indigna-t-elle en haussant le ton.

« Pardonne-moi, Malia. Je ne peux même pas t'en dire plus, je sais juste que… »

Stiles hésita à poursuivre, il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer cruel. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à Malia, elle avait son caractère mais avait toujours fait en sorte de lui témoigner son affection, peut-être même son amour. Était-elle amoureuse de lui? Pour la première, il ne l'espérait pas –si c'était le cas, il allait lui briser le cœur.

« Je sais que… je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

Malia tressauta et se détourna pour essuyer sa joue du revers de sa main. Elle pleurait.

« Je vois. » murmura-t-elle simplement.

Elle adressa un dernier regard à Stiles comme pour répondre à la question qu'il n'avait pourtant pas formulée. Oui, elle était amoureuse de lui.

Elle quitta la pièce, passant à côté de lui sans même le frôler. Stiles s'était définitivement trompé, ce n'était pas comme arracher un pansement. Le poids de la culpabilité l'empêchait de se sentir soulagé, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : courir se réfugier dans les bras de Derek.

Il resta là un instant, planté au milieu de sa chambre, à visualiser l'expression qu'avait eue Malia quand il lui avait brutalement jeté la vérité à la figure. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces et à deux doigts de flancher à son tour. Alors, il s'allongea sur son lit et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller avec l'espoir fou de tomber rapidement dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. En vain.

Affalé sur son bureau, somnolant sous la douce berceuse qu'était le cours d'Histoire de monsieur Yukimura, Stiles n'avait rien de l'élève modèle. Mais il avait une bonne excuse : il fallait dire qu'il sortait d'un week-end assez chargé, émotionnellement parlant. Entre sa relation avec Derek qui s'officialisait doucement – pas aux yeux de tous, bien sûr, mais seuls les leurs comptaient – et la fin de celle qu'il avait eue avec Malia, il avait passé son temps à cogiter. La veille, il n'avait cessé d'osciller entre un sentiment de joie et de liberté et une culpabilité dévorante – il avait même fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas une légère tendance bipolaire.

Finalement, il s'était raisonné et avait commencé à voir les choses autrement. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'aimait pas Malia de la façon dont elle l'aurait voulu... Bien sûr, il s'en voulait car, malgré tout, elle restait importante à ses yeux. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu continuer à avoir une relation saine à ses côté s'il ne cessait de penser à Derek chaque fois qu'elle le touchait.

Le fait que la jeune fille n'était pas venue au lycée ce jour-là l'avait momentanément replongé dans ses remords, mais Scott l'en avait vite tiré. Stiles avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé à son meilleur ami depuis des siècles, et retrouver sa bonne humeur lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'alpha profite de la pause du midi pour aborder le sujet qui fâche...

« Alors, t'en es où avec Malia? » demanda-t-il en croquant dans son sandwich.

Stiles haussa les épaules, il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il ne venait pas de se faire larguer, lui. Cependant, il allait bien falloir qu'il justifie sa décision auprès de Scott. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier semblait avoir compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Quoi ? Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas reparlés depuis l'autre jour? »

Stiles réalisa que, pour son meilleur ami, "l'autre jour" faisait encore référence au lendemain de sa première soirée avec Andrew, où il avait eu une dispute avec Malia devant le lycée. Il hésita un instant à le mettre à la page... _Je lui dois bien ça_, pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement. Après tout, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole ces dix derniers jours.

« Si, on s'est reparlés. » commença-t-il sans quitter sa nourriture des yeux - il ne voulait pas que ça ait l'air plus grave que ça ne l'était déjà. "On peut dire que ça s'est plus ou moins arrangé... je l'ai quittée hier."

Scott avala sa gorgée d'eau de travers et se mit à tousser. Avant que Stiles ne réagisse, Lydia – qui venait tout juste d'arriver- lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos.

« Salut, Lydia. » lança Stiles comme si de rien n'était, continuant à manger calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'il confonde son œsophage avec sa trachée? » rit-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Scott.

Stiles haussa de nouveau les épaules. Scott avait les yeux mouillés de larmes, mais à peine avait-il récupéré de sa quinte de toux qu'il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire? Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? » s'exclama-t-il, comme s'attendant à une toute autre réponse.

« Rien de très important... » se déroba Stiles – ou plutôt essaya-t-il - les renforts étaient arrivés, après tout.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et appuya son menton sur la paume de sa main, bien décidée à entendre la vérité.

« Tu peux tout me dire. » affirma-t-elle comme pour l'encourager. « Je ne m'étoufferai pas. »

Stiles soupira. Le plus dur était passé samedi avec Malia. Maintenant, ce n'était réellement plus qu'une histoire de pansement à arracher.

« Très bien. Je disais simplement à Scott que... » Il fit une petite pause avant de finalement lâcher la bombe. « J'ai pris la décision de quitter Malia. »

Si Lydia avait été en train de manger ou de boire, il était quasiment certain qu'elle se serait finalement étouffée, elle aussi. Elle s'était redressée et avait ouverts de grands yeux surpris. Scott l'imita, cette fois certain d'avoir bien compris – c'est vrai qu'il était long à la détente, parfois.

« Mais...mais...Stiles! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? » s'écria Lydia.

« Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler! » s'offusqua Scott.

« C'est bon, ça ne date que de samedi... » Se défendit Stiles, tentant de ne pas rouler des yeux devant la réaction de ses amis. Après tout, c'était de sa vie qu'il s'agissait. « Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état. »

« On dirait que ça te laisse insensible. » souligna Lydia avec un regard dur. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi Malia n'était pas là ce matin, elle doit aller terriblement mal. »

« Bien sûr que non, ça ne me laisse pas insensible. » s'exclama-t-il, légèrement énervé que Lydia lui rappelle ce qu'il avait déclenché. « Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre? Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, et notre histoire ne marchait pas. »

Lydia hocha la tête de gauche à droite, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une moue contrariée sur le visage.

« J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas été trop dur. Si tu la vois, dis lui de passer chez moi. » finit-elle en se levant. « Je vous laisse... »

Elle quitta la table en soupirant et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Stiles ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de Lydia, elle était loin d'être la meilleure amie de Malia. C'était peut-être ce qu'on appelait la solidarité féminine… Il secoua légèrement sa tête, renonçant à essayer de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement d'un cerveau de fille, et reprit son repas en faisant attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Scott.

« Alors, tu te sens prêt pour le match de jeudi? » lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était, essayant de faire baisser la tension du moment.

« Sérieusement Stiles? » répondit Scott sur le même ton accusateur que Lydia.

Stiles souffla et commença à remballer ses affaires.

« Je vais partir avant d'avoir des crampes d'estomac. »

« Le prends pas comme ça, tu peux comprendre que je sois assez choqué. Tu ne m'as rien dit ! » dit-il en écartant les bras.

« Quoi? Tu aurais débarqué chez moi avec une bouteille et de la glace au cookie si je l'avais fait ? » se moqua Stiles. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer méchant, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard blessé Scott, il se rassit, mal à l'aise.

« J'aurais voulu jouer mon rôle de meilleur ami. » Commença doucement Scott, le ton sérieux. « Même si c'est toi qui as quitté Malia, je suppose que ça n'a pas été particulièrement facile. »

Scott et ses yeux de chien battu eurent raison de Stiles. Il se radoucit aussitôt, conscient d'être injuste envers l'alpha.

« Ça va bientôt être l'heure de retourner en cours. » constata Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

Scott soupira – il était certain que son meilleur ami fuyait encore – mais à sa grande surprise, Stiles redressa la tête avec un sourire timide.

« On pourrait continuer cette conversation ce soir. Toi, moi, d'la malbouffe et Star Wars. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit avec un sérieux forcé. « Il est grand temps que quelqu'un comble ton cruel manque de culture cinématographique. »

Le visage de Scott s'illumina d'un large sourire – il avait l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami après de longues vacances pas franchement reposantes. Stiles en fit de même. A force de passer du coq à l'âne niveau sentimental, il allait vraiment devoir commencer à consulter un psy

« Ça marche ! » lança Scott sans cacher son enthousiasme, tirant Stiles de ses pensées. « Dix-neuf heure chez toi avec des pizzas ? »

« Ouais, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup… »

« De fromage, je sais. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire tant le ton de son meilleur ami trahissait son impatience et quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'attendrissement.

« Tu es parfaite, chérie. » se moqua-t-il en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

Scott soupira histoire de rappeler à Stiles à quel point il pouvait être exaspérant, mais il le rejoignit dans son rire, trop heureux de l'entendre de nouveau.

Quand, plus tard dans l'après-midi, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, Stiles monta dans sa Jeep avec un agréable sentiment de légèreté. En quelques minutes, il avait récupéré ce qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers temps : une vie normale. Bien sûr, Stiles étant Stiles, il avait toujours besoin de côtoyer le danger régulièrement pour tuer le temps, pour recevoir sa dose d'adrénaline et assouvir ses pulsions d'hyperactif. Mais bon sang, l'idée d'une soirée tranquille avec son meilleur ami comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses le remplissait d'enthousiasme. Et puis… il avait un autre moyen d'obtenir sa dose d'adrénaline, maintenant. Très agréable et moins dangereux, en plus. Enfin, moins dangereux…pas si sûr, mais très agréable, ça oui.

_Je pourrais peut-être passer chez lui avant de rentrer…_

S'il n'avait pas été en train de conduire, Stiles se serait tapé la tête contre le volant. Il avait envie – et même terriblement envie – de faire un petit détour par un certain loft d'un certain loup.

_Non, non et non, hors de question de lui donner l'impression qu'il me manque. Attends…je pense comme une nana, là._

Il poussa un gémissement de frustration et se résigna à prendre le chemin de la maison Stilinski. Arrivé à un feu rouge, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avec l'espoir un peu honteux d'y découvrir un message de Derek, ou mieux, un appel manqué qui l'obligerait, compte-tenu de la dangerosité de la ville, à rappliquer au loft pour « s'assurer que tout va bien ». Mais rien.

Il allait balancer son portable à l'arrière de la voiture – il fallait bien qu'il se venge sur quelque chose – quand l'écran s'éclaira. Une image s'afficha, et il n'eut même pas besoin de lire le nom écrit en-dessous pour savoir qui essayait de le joindre. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Grumpy Cat, ce chat qui tire constamment la tronche et auquel il avait trouvé un air de ressemblance avec Derek. Évidemment, il l'avait associé au numéro de téléphone du loup quelques mois plus tôt, ne perdant pas une occasion de le faire enrager.

Le portable commença à sonner et il décrocha précipitamment, sans même laisser le temps à la première sonnerie de se terminer. Il s'insulta mentalement en réalisant que Derek allait sans doute croire qu'il restait désespérément accroché à son téléphone en attendant son appel – ce qui avait peut-être été vrai à ce moment, mais l'était un peu moins en temps normal. Enfin…

« Stiles ? » appela la voix de Derek.

« Oui ? » répondit-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

Il crut entendre le loup rire faiblement à l'autre bout du téléphone, mais il s'abstint de faire une remarque – il lui avait déjà assez donné matière à se moquer comme ça. Heureusement, Derek avait, semblait-il, décidé de ne pas profiter de la situation. Il reprit la conversation le plus simplement du monde.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me servir de mon arsenal de guerre, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.»

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, et Stiles se demanda si Derek avait bien perçu son ton ironique.

« Euh…et toi, ça va ? » se précipita-t-il de dire pour rompre le silence.

« Ça ira bien si tu me dis que tu ne comptes pas sortir ce soir. »

Derek était vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui. Il l'était toujours un peu, en fait, mais Stiles aurait aimé qu'il ne fasse plus son énigmatique avec lui. Assez vexé et déçu par la tournure de la conversation, l'adolescent décida de l'imiter et de prendre un ton aussi sec que possible.

« Je passe la soirée chez moi, avec Scott. Pourquoi ? »

Nouveau silence. Cette fois, Stiles commença à s'énerver, fatigué que leurs conversations finissent toujours en film muet. Au téléphone, c'était carrément déprimant.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas grand-chose à me dire. » dit-il sans essayer de cacher son humeur. « Je vais te laisser, je suis au volant. »

« Attends ! » s'écria précipitamment Derek.

Enfin une réponse satisfaisante ! Stiles mit de côté son agacement et patienta sans dire un mot – il était bien trop content que Derek n'ait pas seulement raccroché.

« Sois prudent, s'il te plaît. J'ai…comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je préférerais que tu ne sortes pas cette semaine, à part pour aller au lycée, bien sûr. »

Stiles appelait ça « l'ascenseur émotionnel sur au moins trois étages ». Énervement causé par un Derek qui jouait au brun ténébreux, espoir qu'il le retienne au téléphone pour lui dire quelque chose de plus agréable, et enfin déception après qu'il recommence avec ses histoires de « fais attention à toi petit garçon en sucre ».

L'adolescent cherchait une réplique suffisamment intelligente pour lui faire comprendre sa contrariété sans passer pour une pimbêche capricieuse quand le loup reprit.

« Mais…si tu veux passer chez moi dans la semaine…je peux toujours venir te chercher. »

L'ascenseur venait sans doute de monter au douzième étage, à en juger par le sourire de Stiles. Il en oublia de répondre, trop occupé à paraître idiot, tout seul dans sa voiture maintenant garée au beau milieu d'une route heureusement vide. Derek se racla la gorge, le ramenant à la réalité – ce qui n'était pas si grave que ça puisqu'elle était devenue étrangement séduisante.

« Si tu veux. » reprécisa Derek d'une voix qui trahissait son embarras.

Stiles étouffa un rire mi nerveux mi amusé. Il sentait une bouffée de joie monter en lui malgré la surprise, comme si en une simple phrase Derek venait d'officialiser leur relation après un long et pénible week-end.

« Il se pourrait que je veuille. » dit-il dans un sourire.

« Oh, je…te rappellerai, alors. » répondit Derek d'une voix beaucoup plus détendue. « Passe une bonne soirée avec Scott…sans virée dans les bois. »

« Jamais de la vie, tu me connais ! »

Stiles s'était attendu à entendre le loup soupirer, à la place il eut le droit à un rire d'autant plus agréable qu'il était assez rare.

« Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi, Derek. Pas de virée non plus ! »

« Compte sur moi. Et…s'il y a le moindre problème, n'importe quoi, appelle moi tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« Oui, promis. » souffla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel – heureusement que Derek ne pouvait pas le voir.

Entre les armes et les mises en garde, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le loup ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, il décida que, pour le reste de la journée, il mettrait ses soupçons de côté. Il profiterait de sa soirée avec Scott et harcèlerait Derek de questions la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

« Je t'appelle demain ? » proposa Derek.

« A demain, alors. » accepta Stiles sur le même ton enjoué qu'un peu plus tôt.

« Oui, à demain. »

Si Stiles avait eu Derek en face de lui, il était à peu près certain qu'il l'aurait vu sourire. Il raccrocha difficilement et reprit la route dès que le feu passa au vert, sans doute pour la trentième fois depuis qu'il s'y était arrêté.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il croisa son père qui quittait tout juste la maison, habillé de son uniforme de shérif.

« Salut p'pa, encore du boulot ? » demanda Stiles avec une moue compatissante.

« Encore et toujours, mais on ne va pas se plaindre, c'est assez calme en ce moment. »

Le shérif rejoignit son fils, un sourire aux lèvres, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier fiston. » constata-t-il avec plaisir. « On dirait que ça s'est arrangé, avec ta copine. »

Le shérif avait deviné au comportement et à la mine de son fils qu'il n'allait pas bien la veille, et l'absence de Malia avait confirmé ses soupçons quant à la possibilité d'une première vraie dispute de couple. En revanche, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le sourire et le regain d'entrain de Stiles n'avaient rien à voir avec une réconciliation avec la jeune fille.

« Ah, oui, à propos de ça… enfin, je t'en parlerai demain. » hésita Stiles avant de changer de sujet – il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler comme ça, sur le pas de la porte. « Au fait, Scott va dormir à la maison, ce soir. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, à l'approche des examens ? »

« On se couchera pas trop tard, et…on bossera…un peu? »

Son père leva les yeux au ciel un « mais bien sûr » se lisant sur son visage, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire – valait-il utiliser de la salive lorsqu'il savait bien que Stiles n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, quoiqu'il en dise ?

« C'est d'accord, si ce n'est que pour ce soir ! » devant le hochement de tête rapide de son fils, il émit un son satisfait et continua « S'il y a le moindre problème… »

« Oui, oui, je t'appelle… »

Stiles s'abstint de montrer son exaspération, sachant pertinemment que son père avait besoin d'être rassuré constamment depuis qu'il savait que Beacon Hills était une ville assez…particulière. Mais quand même, depuis quelques temps, il avait entendu cette phrase tellement de fois qu'il était à peu près certain que le jour où il aurait vraiment besoin d'aide, il ne saurait plus qui appeler le premier entre son père, Derek, Scott et Barack Obama.

Le shérif donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son fils et monta dans sa voiture. Stiles lui adressa un dernier signe de la main et entra chez lui sans plus attendre pour se précipiter sous la douche. Il avait bien besoin de se détendre, le simple fait que son père évoque Malia lui avait rappelé qu'un jour, il allait bien devoir lui en parler. Il imaginait déjà très mal avouer à Scott qu'il avait tout simplement préféré monsieur à mademoiselle Hale, alors à son propre géniteur ! Même pas la peine d'y penser.

Stiles se rassura en se disant que, de toute façon, ça ne pressait pas tant que ça. Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà la rupture, ensuite la … bisexualité ? Peut-être. Un jour. On verra. Il enfila son jean en grimaçant, pas si à l'aise que ça avec son orientation sexuelle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà été attiré par un homme avant Derek, alors il digérait plutôt mal cette idée.

Il termina de s'habiller et regagna sa chambre d'un pas traînant – il fallait préparer « le terrain » avant que Scott n'arrive, histoire qu'il regarde Star Wars dans de bonnes conditions. Il fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche du précieux dvd quand la porte de sa chambre claqua derrière lui. Il sursauta, prêt à hurler sur son meilleur ami avant de se retourner.

« Scott ! Tu m'as fait flipper ! En plus t'es super en av… » Stiles s'interrompit, surpris et confus. « Andrew ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas allé au lycée aujourd'hui, et j'avais envie de te voir. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ? » demanda Andrew avec un sourire.

« Euh, je…enfin, je suis désolé, mais je passe la soirée avec Scott, alors… » bredouilla Stiles, étrangement dérouté – en même temps, Andrew était entré chez lui sans prendre la peine de frapper ou de le prévenir avant, donc il avait parfaitement le droit de se sentir décontenancé.

Andrew était adossé contre la porte fermée, les bras croisés sur son torse et un étrange sourire sur le visage. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il lui adressait habituellement, celui-là était… presque malsain. Même son regard faisait froid dans le dos. Stiles avait l'impression de regarder un animal en chasse. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il sentit son corps se tendre et son pouls s'accélérer.

« Juste la soirée ? Ça nous laisse du temps, alors... » reprit Andrew en se détachant de la porte.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Andrew leva les sourcils, feignant l'étonnement, mais son expression et sa démarche n'avaient rien d'innocentes. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui. Il était possédé par un deuxième nogitsune, ou quoi ?

« Je suis désolé. J'ai des choses à faire avant que Scott n'arrive. Ça ne va vraiment pas être possible. » insista Stiles en essayant de garder son calme.

« Je peux t'aider à les faire. »

Andrew s'arrêta net à moins d'un mètre de lui et continua à le dévisager avec son sourire désagréable. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait partir en courant – si, toutefois il pouvait atteindre la porte sans se faire attraper – ou entrer dans le jeu d'Andrew – si, toutefois, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

« Non, ça va aller, merci. Écoute, on se verra demain au lycée, d'accord ? » dit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée mais qui se fit un peu trop pressante tandis qu'Andrew s'approchait à nouveau de lui.

Ce-dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais le sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres indiquait tout le contraire.

« Tu as l'air de trouver ça très amusant, Andrew. » s'énerva Stiles sans lâcher son regard. « Mais moi, j'ai des choses à faire. Donc si tu pouvais éviter d'entrer chez les gens comme ça, et en particulier chez moi… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il se fit projeter contre le mur, deux mains encadrant son visage et le corps d'Andrew collé au sien. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés par réflexe en sentant le souffle de son... – non, ami ne semblait plus le terme approprié – agresseur contre son visage. Il se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec Andrew, dont le sourire avait disparu.

Stiles essaya immédiatement de le repousser, mais même en mettant toutes ses forces dans ses bras, il ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Il eut alors l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre, pourtant son pouls devait être plus rapide que jamais.

Il leva son regard horrifié vers Andrew qui, lui, restait insondable. Qui était-il, finalement ? Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Un nouveau à qui il avait fait aveuglément confiance, qui avait voulu se rapprocher de lui et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance à cette soirée…celle où Derek était venu le chercher. Le lendemain de laquelle le loup était soudainement devenu surprotecteur, allant jusqu'à lui confier des armes.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Stiles baissa les yeux en soupirant, plus accablé par sa naïveté que par sa situation. Andrew était un loup-garou.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser partir, pas vrai ? » souffla-t-il sans lever la tête.

« Tu es un peu long à la détente. » se moqua Andrew.

Le loup avait retrouvé son sourire cruel. Stiles sentit un frisson parcourir son corps tout entier – si Andrew appréciait tellement le simple fait de voir sa proie terrorisée, alors il fallait sûrement mieux pour lui qu'il ne reste pas là à attendre sagement.

« On a tous nos petits secrets, tu sais. C'est pas si grave d'être de temps en temps un peu plus poilu que la normale. » dit-il avec un petit sourire – il n'était pas question pour Stiles de lui donner satisfaction

« Oh, les poils, on s'y fait vite. Le plus dur, c'est de contrôler le reste. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le loup ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant longuement, ses paupières se plissant comme s'il se concentrait pour ne pas... faire quelque chose de terriblement sanglant...Stiles sentit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de sa seule chance de s'enfuir, mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, comme hypnotisé par la vision des longues griffes qui remplaçaient peu à peu les ongles du jeune homme, et de ses traits qui changeaient pour perdre une grande partie de leur humanité.

Puis Andrew ouvrit les yeux et un bleu glacial envahit la vision de Stiles. Cela fut comme une décharge électrique. Il se réveilla enfin et, sans lâcher le regard du loup, il glissa le plus discrètement possible sa main derrière son dos. Il avait commis l'erreur de laisser son pistolet là où il l'avait posé en sortant de sa douche, dans le bas de l'armoire. Mais s'il pouvait atteindre le couteau…

La main d'Andrew se referma sur son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse attraper son arme. Stiles sursauta et adressa au loup un regard haineux qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? » ricana Andrew en se collant un peu plus à lui

« Je te retourne la question. » répondit Stiles le plus sèchement possible.

« Tu le sauras très bientôt. » Andrew avait soudainement changé de ton et d'expression – il était devenu extrêmement sérieux. « En attendant, je vais te demander de me suivre bien sagement dehors. Si tu fais ce que je te demande, je peux t'assurer que personne ne te fera de mal. » Il fit une pause et sembla réfléchir. « Enfin, pas trop. » concéda-t-il dans un sourire sadique.

Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement. S'il ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir, Andrew allait l'enlever, peut-être même le tuer ou s'en servir comme objet de chantage. Ou les trois à la fois.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa de sa main libre la lame accrochée à sa ceinture et l'envoya en direction du bras qui neutralisait le sien.

Le loup fut assez rapide pour éviter le couteau, mais au moins, Stiles était libre. Il se faufila maladroitement entre Andrew et le mur, quitta sa chambre en courant le plus vite possible et descendit les marches trois par trois. S'il avait cru son pouls rapide quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était rien comparé au tambourinement qui semblait vouloir sortir de ses veines.

Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas tel qu'il se demanda si Andrew ne venait pas carrément de l'arracher – mais bon, il n'avait vraiment l'intention d'aller vérifier. Les mains tremblantes, il se jeta sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, mais elle ne s'abaissa pas.

« Bordel…ouvre-toi ! » s'énerva-t-il en balayant l'entrée des yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les clés.

Il n'avait plus le temps. Il se rua vers le salon à toute vitesse, bloquant sa respiration à chaque fois qu'il entendait Andrew descendre une marche lentement.

Stiles savait qu'il prenait volontairement son temps, qu'il savourait sans doute chaque battement affolé de son cœur. On se serait cru dans un mauvais film d'horreur : le héros courant comme un dératé pour échapper à son assaillant qui avançait à pas lourds tout en riant de façon machiavélique. Il espérait seulement que ça ne finirait pas comme dans ces films pourris

Il se précipita sur la porte-fenêtre, commençant à la faire coulisser avec difficulté, quand une main s'appuya dessus avec force et la fissura. Stiles sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise, se projetant vers l'arrière et se cognant contre un corps dur. Sans regarder derrière lui, il passa sous le bras tendus à côté de son oreille, Le couteau serré entre ses doigts, prêt à attaquer si Andrew tentait de le retenir. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, et encore moins d'avoir peur.

Il allait passer la porte de la cuisine quand une silhouette s'en détacha, lui barrant la route.

« Andrew… » murmura Stiles, complètement perdu.

Si Andrew était devant lui, alors, dans le salon…

« Un problème, Stiles ? » railla Andrew en remarquant son air paniqué.

Stiles l'ignora et se retourna lentement en priant intérieurement pour ne voir personne derrière lui – vainement. Neal, le garçon roux à la carrure imposante, était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Contrairement à Andrew, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement emballé par son rôle, mais Stiles était persuadé qu'il suivrait les ordres quoi qu'il en soit.

Alors c'était comme ça. Après des semaines de calme à Beacon Hills dont il n'avait pas su profiter, trop occupé à se lamenter, l'engrenage de la terreur était relancé. Il avait pourtant été à deux doigts d'être heureux…

Il n'avait plus aucune chance d'échapper à Andrew, et il devina à son regard qu'il avait fini de jouer.

« Moi qui te prenais pour un gentil petit nouveau… » Stiles avait voulu paraître moins stressé qu'il ne l'était, mais tout chez lui dévoilait sa peur et amusait le loup.

« Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. » répondit Andrew qui avait retrouvé son sourire. « Bien. C'était assez amusant, mais il ne faudrait pas se faire surprendre par ce cher Scott, pas vrai ? »

Stiles recula de quelques pas bien qu'il sache à quel point c'était inutile. Il avait toujours le poignard dans sa main, mais à deux – loups-garous qui plus est – contre un humain, c'était peine perdue. Andrew se rapprocha d'un bond de Stiles qui eut le réflexe de brandir la lame – s'il ne pouvait pas les battre, il voulait au moins essayer de les blesser – mais la main de Neal enserra la sienne, la bloquant dans son élan. La poigne du loup-garou l'obligea à laisser tomber son unique arme qu'il regarda s'écraser sur le sol, imaginant douloureusement la réaction qu'aurait Scott quand il découvrirait la maison vide, la vitre fissurée et le poignard sur le sol…Comment son père accuserait il le coup ?

Il pensa une dernière fois à Derek, se demandant s'il aurait la chance de le sentir à nouveau contre lui, puis il leva les yeux vers Andrew, juste à temps pour le voir lever une main dépourvue de ses griffes. Stiles bloqua sa respiration quand le poing s'abattit sur lui, et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews :<p>

**Audelie** : Waouh, ça c'est de la review comme je les adore ! Merci beaucoup ! :) Tu m'as trop faite rire avec Braeden, c'est tellement vrai ! Elle m'énerve aussi un peu du coup, mais là je sais pas, j'avais envie de lui donner un petit rôle sympa dans cette fiction, et voilà ! Contente que tu l'aies appréciée du coup :) Haha tu as raison pour Disney ! En ce moment je déprime parce que j'ai trop envie d'aller au parc, alors pour compenser j'écoute tout le temps des musiques disney dans le métro (ouais ouais, genre circle of life avant d'aller à la fac…). A bientôt ! :D

**EvilAngel38** : Attention, perdre des neurones c'est irréversible ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop abîmée ! Les réponses à tes questions (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre…enfin sûrement, il faut bien que je case des choses dans mes 70 000 mots x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à très bientôt :)

**Kaneko Etsioay** : Encore une review comme je les aime ! Merci ! J'essaie vraiment de ne pas faire des personnages OOC, parce que j'adore Derek, Stiles et tous les autres comme ils sont dans la série, mais c'est vrai que je dois faire en sorte de les adapter à leur état d'esprit dans ma fiction et que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais si tu trouves que c'est bien comme ça, c'est super :) Je suis contente que tu me parles du travail de Daelys parce que c'est vrai que ça fait un gros changement, et ce n'est pas facile de bosser sur des chapitres aussi longs ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! :)

**ONIEMOON** : J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de ton attente alors ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! :)

**Drayy** : Un double merci pour ces deux reviews, comme toujours, ça me fait très plaisir que mes lecteurs et lectrices se manifestent :D

**M** : Et voilà, tu as vu que je vous réverse pleins de choses pour la suite ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) bisous !

**m-a.7** : Plus gros mystère de ma vie : impossible d'écrire ton pseudo, il disparaît dès que j'enregistre mon chapitre :/ J'ai essayé et rééssayé, finalement, j'ai au moins écrit ça pour que tu te reconnaisses! Quoiqu'il en soit merci beaucoup pour ce joli compliment et pour ta review ! :)

**Toonette **: Haha pas tout de suite quand même ! Bon d'accord, j'avoue, on aurait bien envie, mais bon…merci :)

**Petit mot de la fin** (oui, je sais, c'est in-ter-mi-nable !) : j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de travail avec la fac en ce moment, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à poster régulièrement (je vous préviens quand même, on ne sait jamais), surtout qu'on arrive à la fin de la fiction. Je commence aussi à en préparer une nouvelle ! voilà voilà, à bientôt !


	7. Now we're just gonna ride it out

Bon…que dire ? Je suis désolée, mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine s'est un peu allongé !

Pour ma défense, je croule sous le travail, genre vraiment ! J'ai eu la bonne idée de m'inscrire pour quatre exposés en même temps, et la semaine dernière, j'ai même rêvé qu'on me menaçait avec un flingue et qu'on me disait « donne nous tes fiches ! », et je refusais tellement c'est long à faire, je vous jure, je n'invente rien !

Je vous ai quand même fait un chapitre à rallonge comme d'habitude, peut-être l'avant-dernier mais pas sûr.

Il n'a été qu'en partie bêta-corrigé, toujours par **Daelys**, vacances obligent, ça risque de se sentir un peu, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !

titre : **Now we're just gonna ride it out**, _fallen_, Imagine Dragons

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il tremblait de tout son corps, le sol humide et froid sur sa peau le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières et l'odeur de renfermé stagnant dans la pièce lui chatouilla désagréablement les yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité mais, au bout d'un temps plutôt long, il dut se faire une raison : il aurait tout aussi bien pu les garder fermés, la pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir.<p>

Plus pesant encore que ce noir opaque qui l'entourait, le silence menaçait de l'envahir. Il devait se concentrer, ne pas céder à la panique.

Il referma les yeux avec force et tenta de regagner au plus vite ses souvenirs. Derek, Malia et Scott traversèrent douloureusement son esprit tandis qu'il réalisait à quel point il était seul en cet instant. Il se remémora sa discussion avec son meilleur ami, la soirée qu'ils avaient prévue. Soirée qui n'avait pas eu lieu… et pour cause. Tout lui revint en une fraction de seconde avec l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il se redressa avec difficulté sur les genoux, essayant d'ignorer au mieux la douleur qui engourdissait tous ses muscles. Il se plia en deux, les bras enroulés autour de son corps secoué de soubresauts. Le simple fait de respirer lui demandait à chaque seconde de plus en plus d'efforts, la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il allait faire une crise de panique.

_Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi…_

Il répéta ces mots bonne centaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève subitement, luttant contre le vertige qui le prit, dans l'idée de trouver le mur le plus proche, et peut-être même une porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de la circonférence de la pièce, elle pouvait être aussi bien minuscule qu'immense, et ne pas pouvoir s'imaginer l'espace qui l'entourait accroissait son angoisse. Il fit une quinzaine de pas, les mains tendues devant lui, et trébucha deux fois sur ce qui devait être des dalles mal encastrées avant de sentir un mur contre ses paumes. La surface était aussi froide que le sol et sans doute aussi sale à en juger par l'odeur à laquelle il ne s'habituait toujours pas.

Il appuya sa main droite contre le mur et avança prudemment le long de celui-ci pour essayer de définir les limites de ce qui devait être une cellule. Il fit rapidement le tour, comptant trois murs de pierres et un autre fait de barreaux. C'était bien une sorte de cellule de prison, longue de peut-être cinq ou six mètres et un peu moins large. Son impression d'être enfermé dans une sorte de néant s'estompa lorsqu'il réussit à imaginer l'ensemble de la pièce, et il parvint à calmer sa respiration.

« Eh oh ! » appela-t-il d'une voix qu'il l'étonna lui-même tant elle lui parut rauque et tremblante – il remarqua à cet instant que sa gorge était douloureusement sèche. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il essaya à nouveau. « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Seuls l'écho de sa voix et un bruit agaçant de gouttes d'eau lui répondirent. Il soupira, la panique laissant place à un profond sentiment d'abattement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à voir débarquer ses amis, ou même seulement à obtenir une réponse, mais la vérité était difficile à accepter.

Sans lâcher le mur de la main, il alla s'asseoir dans un angle de la cellule et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Il était mort de froid et de peur, frissonnant à chaque pensée sinistre qui surgissait cruellement dans son esprit. Et si Andrew agissait seulement par plaisir ? Et s'il comptait le laisser pourrir ici ? Et si ses amis ne le retrouvaient pas ? Ou pire… et s'ils mourraient pour essayer de le sauver ?

Il voulut crier pour évacuer sa rage et son désespoir, mais il ne put que de gémir faiblement. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas craquer. S'il voulait revoir ses amis, il devait se montrer plus fort que ça. Non, il ne mourrait pas ici. Il sortirait de sa cellule et il regarderait son film préféré avec Scott, il parlerait avec Malia et ferait en sorte de rester son ami, et puis… il verrait Derek et rattraperait chaque minute du temps qu'Andrew leur avait volé.

Il se sentait reprendre un peu de courage, et il était déterminé à s'y accrocher. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une toute petite chance qu'il s'en sorte, il voulait la saisir. Aussi, quand de la lumière filtra enfin au bout de ce qu'il semblait être un long couloir directement relié à la pièce où il était enfermé, Stiles se redressa, les poings serrés, prêt à affronter son bourreau.

Derek brisa le dernier meuble encore intact de son salon, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Le loft donnait l'impression d'avoir affronté une violente tempête. Tout était brisé, déchiré, éparpillé sur le sol. Le loup était essoufflé, sa gorge le brûlait à force d'avoir hurlé… mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Sinon, il allait devenir fou. Sinon, il allait imploser.

Il arrêta soudainement de s'agiter, certain d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en manquant de peu de l'arracher. Comme il l'avait deviné, Andrew se trouvait devant lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, pas le moins du monde surpris ou effrayé.

« Je vais te tuer ! » cria Derek avec fureur.

Il le saisit par le t-shirt et le tira dans son loft avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Un nuage de poussière envahit l'espace et des débris de briques grises s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Cependant, l'air de jubilation ne quitta pas une seconde le visage de Andrew. Semblant même s'accentuer.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. » dit-il avec assurance.

Derek le ramena vers lui et le jeta de nouveau contre le mur qui ne tenait plus que par miracle, puis il serra un peu plus sa prise, prenant soin d'enfoncer ses griffes dans sa peau. Le plus jeune perdit enfin son air ravi et essaya de se dégager sans succès.

« Détrompe-toi. » souffla Derek entre ses dents. « Je vais le retrouver, et ensuite je vous tuerai tous. »

« C'est ça, si tu penses pouvoir y arriver, tant mieux pour toi. L'espoir fait vivre. Prions pour que Stiles en ait beaucoup. » se moqua Andrew avec un petit rire cruel malgré l'absence d'air.

Un grognement haineux s'échappa de la gorge de Derek, et il leva sa main libre, prêt à l'abattre sur sa cible.

« Vas-y Derek, fais-le, mais c'est en ton âme et conscience.» s'empressa de lancer Andrew, un peu moins sûr de lui que quelques secondes auparavant. « Si tu te contentes de me blesser, je rentrerai et ferai à ton petit humain absolument tout ce dont j'ai envie. Et sache que j'ai déjà plein d'idées... » Il faillit s'étouffer lorsque Derek appuya plus nettement sur sa trachée. « Si tu me tues, il mourra aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses… mais il me semble que tu as tout intérêt à me lâcher et à m'écouter. »

Derek soutint son regard un instant pour s'assurer qu'Andrew réalise à quel point il avait envie de le déchiqueter. Le message était sûrement passé, puisque malgré sa position de force, il baissa les yeux le premier. Satisfait mais peu confiant en sa capacité de se contrôler indéfiniment, Derek le lâcha et recula de quelques pas.

Andrew se détacha du mur avec un soupir théâtral et épousseta ses vêtements. Derek savait qu'il essayait de le pousser à bout en se montrant volontairement nonchalant, mais il se contenta de serrer ses poings et de prendre sur lui.

Il se moquait d'être humilié, ridiculisé. Il pouvait être blessé, mentir à sa meute, prendre tous les risques…sauf celui de perdre Stiles.

« Bien… » commença finalement Andrew. Il se mit à marcher dans la pièce, ignorant le regard meurtrier de Derek. « Tu risques d'être légèrement choqué. Je te dirais bien de t'asseoir, mais on dirait que t'es un peu acharné sur ton canapé… »

« Abrège. » le coupa Derek d'un ton glacial.

Andrew leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? »

« Que _je_ baisse d'un ton? » s'indigna Derek.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il se rua sur Andrew sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche d'un coup de poing et l'obligea à se redresser en le saisissant par ses vêtements.

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit ! » hurla Derek en maintenant Andrew contre le mur. « Tu devais le laisser tranquille si je ne disais rien à ma meute ! »

Andrew toussa et fusilla à son tour Derek du regard.

« C'était avant qu'il ne comprenne que Stiles n'était pas juste un ami pour toi. » répondit-il malgré tout – il semblait étrangement un peu plus pressé d'en finir maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire moindre mouvement. « Il n'en était pas certain, il avait encore des doutes... moi, je n'en ai plus eu aucun après avoir vu ta réaction le soir où j'ai drogué Stiles. Quand je lui ai dit, il a su qu'on pouvait aller encore plus loin, que tu ne prendrais jamais le risque de le perdre. »

« Qui est ce foutu _il_ ?! » rugit Derek en écrasant un peu plus Andrew contre le mur.

« J'allais te le dire avant que tu t'excites ! »

Derek était prêt à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, ayant oublié jusqu'à l'existence du mot « patience »…ce qui était assez compréhensible. Cependant, l'air amusé qu'avait repris Andrew malgré sa situation laissa penser au Hale que l'identité de ce « il » ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Je suis tout de même un peu déçu. » reprit Andrew avec un petit sourire. « Je pensais que tu aurais déjà deviné à l'heure qu'il est, mais je suppose que ton esprit est un peu trop encombré pour réfléchir…je vais t'éclairer, d'accord ? Mais après ça, tu me lâches. »

Derek grogna, un peu plus énervé – s'il pouvait l'être plus – par l'arrogance d'Andrew. Il ne l'interrompit cependant pas et le laissa reprendre.

« Il a quelques raisons de t'en vouloir, compte-tenu des récents événements. Mais il ne fait pas ça pour se venger, promis. »

Derek relâcha sa pression sur Andrew et recula. Ses tremblements de rage commencèrent à diminuer et sa respiration se fit petit à petit plus calme, la colère laissant place à l'incompréhension…Ou peut-être avait-il compris mais ne voulait pas encore l'admettre ?

« Autre chose… » poursuivit Andrew, visiblement très fier de l'effet de ses mots sur Derek. « Je pense qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en déduisant de ta réaction de l'autre soir que tu n'es pas juste attiré par Stiles, pas vrai ? »

« Je croyais que tu étais censé _m'éclairer_. » le recadra Derek.

Andrew leva les sourcils comme s'il était étonné, même s'il donnait plus l'impression d'avoir envie de rire, ce qu'il finit d'ailleurs par faire.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Tu as pris la décision de trahir ta meute et tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

« J'ai pris la décision de sauver Stiles. » rétorqua Derek dont la colère menaçait de refaire surface plus violemment que précédemment.

« Et ce sans la moindre hésitation. » le railla Andrew. « Quand il l'a appris, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Apprendre que son neveu était tombé amoureux d'un gamin de dix-sept ans… »

Derek sentit son cœur se serrer et ses muscles se contracter. Un léger rire nerveux lui échappa dans un souffle, mais rien de plus. Il n'était pas si surpris que ça… après ce qu'Andrew avait commencé à insinuer, son cerveau avait sans doute préludé à se faire à cette idée.

« Peter… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de lever la tête et de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. « Pourquoi ? Et comment ? Il est… »

« Enfermé à Eichen House, oui. » l'interrompit Andrew. « Ça répond en partie à ton _pourquoi_. »

En partie...évidemment, Derek se doutait que son oncle n'allait pas seulement exiger de lui qu'il le fasse sortir de cet asile de fou, sinon, Andrew et sa bande aurait fait l'affaire à eux seuls. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, aucun des quatre adolescents qu'il avait vu n'était l'alpha de la meute. Il était très probable qu'il s'agisse de Peter, ce qui signifierait qu'il avait prévu son coup à l'avance…Sans doute dans le cas où il ne parviendrait pas à tuer Scott lors de leur escapade au Mexique.

Derek ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reconcentrer sur ce qui comptait le plus.

_Stiles._

Peu importait qu'il s'agisse de Peter. Peu importait ce que _voulait _Peter. Stiles était là, quelque part, sans doute effrayé…peut-être blessé. Derek leva son regard vers Andrew. Un regard froid mais déterminé.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il veut. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? »

« Tu as raison, on a assez perdu de temps. » acquiesça Andrew, le visage toujours barré de son sourire agaçant.

Derek savait que son ennemi n'avait pas soudainement ravalé son amour propre ou gagné en maturité. Andrew était simplement ravi d'être celui qui avait à lui annoncer que la suite des événements serait tout sauf une partie de plaisir.

Des néons s'allumèrent un a un le long du couloir, diffusant une lumière blafarde jusque dans le fond de la cellule. Stiles, la main devant le visage et les yeux plissés en attendant de s'habituer à la clarté artificielle, ne pouvait distinguer qu'une fine silhouette à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Quand la forme brune commença à s'avancer d'un pas léger et silencieux, le courage que Stiles avait rassemblé avec peine sembla fuir au fond de sa prison. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra malgré tous ses efforts, mais il ne recula pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'agrippa aux barreaux de métal. Non, il ne devait pas se soumettre.

La silhouette devint rapidement un corps et un visage que Stiles put enfin distinguer. La nouvelle venue était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches, qui portait des lunettes trop grandes pour son visage fin et des vêtements amples qui cachaient son corps fluet. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien menaçante, mais Stiles restait méfiant. Andrew non plus ne lui avait pas semblé menaçant, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui envoie son poing en pleine figure et l'enferme dans une pièce noire et glaciale.

La jeune fille était arrivée juste en face de lui, tenant dans ses bras un plateau qui contenait de la nourriture. Stiles n'y fit pas attention, intrigué par elle, ou plutôt par le fait qu'elle fuyait son regard et qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître.

« Je t'apporte à manger. » finit-elle par dire d'une voix presque inaudible

Elle retira d'une main la clé qui était dans sa poche et l'approcha de la serrure.

« Ne tente rien, ce n'est vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. Tu ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici, autant ne pas te faire blesser pour rien. »

Sa façon de parler, son expression et son attitude trahissaient son malaise. Peu importaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle était là, Stiles était convaincu qu'elle n'approuvait pas, ou du moins pas totalement, les méthodes d'Andrew.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et glissa le plateau sur le sol, aux pieds de Stiles. Ce-dernier ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment que, comme elle l'avait dit, il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir.

« On se connait, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant fermer la porte

Elle resta silencieuse et baissa la tête. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse – il fallait qu'il se souvienne avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle faisait déjà volte-face quand une image le frappa comme une évidence : il l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois, aperçue plutôt, sans y faire attention, dans les couloirs du lycée.

« Tu es au lycée de Beacon Hills ! » s'écria-t-il, sûr de lui

La jeune fille se figea et se raidit. Elle devait hésiter entre partir et se retourner, et Stiles espérait qu'elle choisisse la deuxième option.

« Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, hein ? » reprit-il, tentant d'engager la conversation. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es… »

Stiles s'interrompit, obtenant pour la deuxième fois une réponse à sa question par lui-même. S'il n'avait pas dû forcer un peu sa mémoire, il ne se serait jamais souvenu d'avoir croisé cette fille discrète dans les couloirs de son lycée. Elle ne dégageait pas d'aura particulière, elle était chétive, presque maladive. Elle n'était pas un loup-garou, mais elle voulait le devenir, comme Erica, Boyd et Isaac avant elle.

Elle fit finalement le choix de se retourner, tirant Stiles de ses pensées. Son visage était triste, et quand elle parla, sa voix trembla comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« Je suis désolée que des personnes innocentes soient impliquées…je veux juste…changer. Ils ont dit qu'avec ou sans moi, ils mettraient leur plan à exécution, de toute façon. Ils auraient pris quelqu'un d'autre…je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance. »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est la solution ? Devenir un loup-garou ? » répondit Stiles en s'accrochant de nouveaux aux barreaux. Il sentait la colère l'envahir en imaginant ce qu'Andrew avait pu faire miroiter à cette fille pour servir ses propres intérêts. « Est-ce que tu sais que tout le monde ne survit pas à la morsure ? Et même si tu survis, est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit comment se passeraient les premières semaines ? Les premières pleines lunes ? Tu pourrais tuer des innocents, ou être tuée par un chasseur. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se tendit de nouveau et serra les poings.

« C'est facile de dire ça pour toi ! » s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. « Le meilleur ami d'un alpha, le membre d'une meute. Tu n'es jamais seul, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Mais je sais que c'est de s'inquiéter en permanence pour ses amis, pour sa famille ! » s'exclama Stiles, heurté qu'on puisse envier sa situation quand il était du mauvais côté des barreaux. « Ma meute n'est pas au complet, on en a perdu en route. Les créatures surnaturelles ne sont pas tendres entre elles, et je te parle pas des chasseurs.»

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu aurais préféré être seul que faire partie de ta meute. »

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille mais s'accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre. Une vie ennuyante mais sans risques aurait-elle été préférable ? Peut-être que toutes ses emmerdes avaient commencé le jour où Scott avait été mordu, mais c'était aussi cet événement qui avait permis de changer sa relation avec Lydia, de sauver Kira d'une situation extrêmement critique, de faire reprendre forme humaine à Malia, de rencontrer Derek…

« Je préfère faire partie de ma meute, mais pas parce qu'elle me permet de ne pas être seul. » souffla-t-il enfin. « Ce sont tous mes amis, c'est pour ça que je suis avec eux, parce que je veux les aider du mieux que je peux. Même si je n'y arrive pas, même si j'aggrave les choses en étant enfermé ici... »

La fille resta silencieuse, mais son expression avait changée. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion, perturbée par les mots de Stiles qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas fini d'essayer de convaincre celle qui représentait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

« Je m'appelle Stiles. » dit-il, même s'il se doutait qu'elle le savait déjà. « Et toi ? »

« Lisa… » murmura-t-elle sans le regarder

« Ok, Lisa. Ecoute-moi s'il te plait, tu pourras toujours choisir d'oublier ce que je vais te dire après. » il marqua une pause, et, interprétant le silence de Lisa comme un signe de son approbation, il poursuivit. « Je sais qu'être seul est difficile, crois-moi. J'ai perdu ma mère très jeune, je n'avais pas encore Scott comme meilleur ami et mon père était bien trop abattu pour s'occuper de moi…mais je me suis accroché en me disant que ça ne pouvait pas toujours durer. J'avais raison, on n'est jamais seul toute sa vie. »

« Je fais justement en sorte de ne plus l'être, toi ça t'es peut-être tombé dessus, mais moi… »

« Tu as quoi ? Quinze, seize ans ? Tu as le temps Lisa, fous pas ta vie en l'air à cause d'une période difficile. »

« Quand je te voyais avec Scott, sa copine et la tienne au lycée, je ne trouvais pas qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir une vie si horrible que ça. »

« Non. » répondit Stiles sans la moindre hésitation. « Ils n'ont pas la vie la plus paisible qui soit, mais ils ne font pas partie de la meute d'un dangereux psychopathe, et ils n'ont pas eu besoin de tuer des innocents pour devenir ce qu'ils sont. »

« Andrew n'est pas un dangereux psychopathe, et je ne vais tuer personne. » se défendit Lisa dont le ton était devenu beaucoup plus dur

« Tu en es certaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'Andrew va me faire ? Et à mes amis ? Il ne m'a pas enfermé pour qu'on joue aux cartes, tu sais. Et puisque tu es là, quoi qu'il fasse, tu y auras participé d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? »

Lisa se réfugia encore une fois dans le silence, mais elle ne quitta pas Stiles des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu préfères quelques morts sur la conscience à la solitude. » ajouta Stiles en lui rendant son regard.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais elle resta muette et elle se détourna. Stiles la regarda partir, ou plutôt s'enfuir, et disparaître derrière la porte. L'obscurité envahit sa cellule une nouvelle fois, et il se laissa glisser le long des barreaux.

Derek était assis, le dos appuyé contre le dernier mur de son loft qui ne menaçait pas de s'effondrer, sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes de rage. Andrew était parti depuis près d'une heure, et ça faisait autant de temps qu'il réfléchissait, en vain, à un moyen de s'en sortir. Peter avait tout calculé du début à la fin, il n'y avait pas la moindre faille dans son plan.

Créer une nouvelle meute dans le cas où il ne parviendrait pas à tuer Scott au Mexique, se servir d'elle pour s'enfuir d'Eichen House, d'elle…et de Derek. Et après ? Andrew n'en avait pas dit beaucoup plus, à part leur désir de voir la meute de Scott quitter la ville.

Derek n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Peter voulait ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps : reprendre le contrôle d'un territoire qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit, éliminer une meute qu'il considérait comme dangereuse pour lui-même, isolant par la même occasion son neveu et sa fille, qui, une fois seuls et détruits par la perte de tous leurs amis, n'auraient d'autres choix que de rejoindre une autre meute pour survivre.

Andrew ne lui avait pas demandé d'enfermer et de gazer ses amis juste pour les neutraliser le temps de faire sortir Peter de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Derek connaissait trop bien son oncle pour deviner ses intentions… il se fichait de tomber aussi bas, d'utiliser les méthodes les plus cruelles quand il s'agissait de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Il tuerait Scott, Liam, Kira et Lydia, et s'il y parvenait, Derek serait aussi coupable que lui. Et ça contre quoi ? La promesse de ne pas tuer Stiles. Andrew ne venait-il pourtant pas de rompre sa première promesse de ne pas le toucher ?

Derek savait qu'il s'accrochait à un espoir stupide, insensé, mais comment envisager de perdre la personne qu'il aimait encore une fois ? Parce que pour avoir pris autant de risques et penser à en prendre davantage encore, il fallait qu'il aime Stiles comme il avait aimé Paige.

Est-ce qu'il allait mettre la vie de ses amis en jeu pour une promesse aussi fragile ? Sa raison lui donnait un mal de crâne insupportable à force de lui hurler de ne pas le faire. Andrew le lui avait répété au moins trois fois, s'il prévenait Scott et les autres, il tuerait Stiles à la minute où il le saurait. Une vie contre quatre…

Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il voyait Stiles, seul, enfermé, mort de peur…et qu'il imaginait Andrew s'approcher de lui pour lui faire du mal, pour le tuer…c'était au-dessus de ses forces, jamais il ne pourrait continuer à vivre en l'ayant abandonné, en l'ayant laissé mourir. Pourtant, il savait déjà ce que Stiles lui dirait s'il pouvait lui parler…quelque chose du genre de « _T'es sérieux ? Comment tu peux hésiter ? Tu penses vraiment que je veux que mes amis meurent pour moi ? Réfléchis deux s'condes, abruti ! _». C'était ce qu'il avait toujours su apprécier chez l'humain, même à l'époque où il ne faisait que l'agacer. Stiles n'était pas égoïste, contrairement à lui. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier, à souffrir plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer pour ses amis.

Derek ne savait même plus pourquoi il perdait son temps à se torturer l'esprit…peu importait le nombre d'arguments qui jouaient en sa défaveur, il avait pris sa décision.

Stiles était recroquevillé sur le sol, essayant de garder en lui le plus de chaleur possible, quand la même opération que plus tôt dans la journée –ou dans la nuit, il n'en savait rien – se répéta. Il entendit la porte grincer et les néons se rallumèrent un à un.

Quand il entendit les premiers bruits de pas, il se redressa vivement et accourut vers les barreaux. Peut-être était-ce Lisa, peut-être qu'elle avait réfléchi et comptait l'aider…Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent balayer à la seconde même où il put distinguer la silhouette puis le visage de celui qui s'approchait. Andrew…

« Tu n'as pas l'air très content de me voir, Stiles… » lança-t-il avec amusement

« Je suis désolé si tu es vexé. » répondit Stiles avec un air faussement désolé. « Je t'ai cherché toutes les excuses du monde, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à développer le syndrome de Stockholm. »

Le rire cruel d'Andrew lui glaça le sang, mais Stiles prit sur lui pour ne pas le montrer. Il le haïssait plus qu'il n'avait peur de lui.

« Je me demandais bien quand le Stiles distrayant que Peter m'a décrit ferait son apparition. »

« Peter ? » répéta Stiles dans un souffle

Il devait avoir mal entendu…mais le sourire du loup lui laissait peu d'espoirs. Pire encore, Andrew s'avança vers lui, une clé dans la main. Stiles recula de quelques pas, se tendant de tous ses muscles quand la serrure s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Tu n'as pas l'air très rassuré. »

Stiles détestait le ton moqueur qu'il employait, l'air satisfait de son visage…même sa façon de marcher l'énervait. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, de le rouer de coups, mais il ne faisait pas le poids. Il recula encore jusqu'à toucher le fond de la cellule dans laquelle Andrew venait d'entrer.

« Je te sens un peu tendu. » poursuivit le loup en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu sais ? Au contraire…je viens te faire une proposition. »

« Tu pourrais la faire en restant de l'autre côté des barreaux. » répondit Stiles d'un ton volontairement glacial

Andrew eut encore une fois un petit rire, puis, en une fraction de seconde, il plaqua ses mains autour du visage de Stiles qui sursauta mais ne ferma pas les yeux, faisait mine d'ignorer le souffle chaud contre son visage.

« Ne sois pas insolant, tu ne veux pas m'énerver, n'est-ce pas ? » lui murmura Andrew au creux de l'oreille. « Je t'ai dit que je viens juste te proposer quelque chose. »

Stiles posa la paume de ses mains contre les épaules du loup pour le faire reculer d'un pas – c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir.

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment me laisser le choix ? » demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

« Si je ne comptais pas te le laisser, tu serais déjà allongé sur le sol à pleurer comme une petite fille. »

« Ta proposition a l'air sympa, dis-moi ! » s'exclama Stiles qui se sentait gagner en assurance, ce qui était sans doute beaucoup plus dû à une montée d'adrénaline qu'autre chose.

« Elle pourrait l'être. On ne sait jamais avec ça… »

Andrew laissa glisser du mur sa main droite jusque sur la nuque de Stiles qui frissonna au contact froid – et aussi sûrement de peur – puis il continua à l'effleurer du bout des doigts pour enfin attraper son poignet avec force. Avant même de laisser à l'humain le temps de réagir, il remonta sa manche sur son avant-bras.

Stiles força de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de l'emprise, mais il savait que tant qu'Andrew ne déciderait pas de le lâcher, il serait son prisonnier.

« Réfléchis, Stiles. » reprit Andrew d'une voix étonnement calme. « Une seule morsure, et tu seras assez fort pour ne plus être un boulet pour tes amis. »

« Et la version une seule morsure et tu meurs ? »

« C'est un risque à prendre…qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, de toute façon ? »

« Merci pour la proposition, vraiment, ça me touche. Mais c'est non. »

Andrew claqua sa langue contre son palet pour exprimer son agacement, puis il lâcha le poignet de Stiles et s'en éloigna. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était vraiment embêté et cherchait de nouveaux arguments.

« Tu fais le mauvais choix. » lança-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher. « Je t'offre ta seule chance de t'en sortir et tu la refuses. »

« Si ma seule chance de m'en sortir tient à une roulette russe version loup-garou, je préfère encore me taper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. » répondit Stiles avec un petit rire amer

Andrew se figea soudainement, puis il se tourna vers Stiles et le rejoignit à toute vitesse, l'obligeant à récupérer sa place contre le mur.

« Je suis sérieux. » souffla-t-il contre son visage

« Tu m'enlèves, m'enfermes dans une prison dégueulasse, et tu viens me dire que tu veux me donner des chances de survie ? Tu devrais consulter. _Je suis sérieux_. » s'emporta Stiles, la mâchoire et les poings serrés

« Peter va se débarrasser de ta meute. Il va tous les tuer, sauf Derek et Malia. Tous, toi y compris. A moins que… »

« Que je devienne un loup-garou et que je rejoigne la joyeuse petite meute qui aura tué mes amis ? Quelle bonne idée ! »

En l'espace de deux secondes, Stiles sentit la main d'Andrew s'agripper à son t-shirt, et il se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, roulant sur le sol avant de se cogner contre les barreaux de la cellule. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de se relever, mais un pied vint s'abattre dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant retomber sur le sol.

« Dommage, moi, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu. » lança la voix d'Andrew au-dessus de lui. « Peter t'aurait mordu, prouvant sa bonne foi auprès de Derek, et l'obligeant en même temps à rejoindre sa meute pour veiller sur son Stiles adoré… »

Andrew le tira par le bras, l'obligeant à se relever, avant de lui asséner deux nouveaux coups dans l'estomac et de le laisser retomber sur les dalles. Stiles amortit sa chute à l'aide de ses mains, se redressa sur ses genoux malgré son étourdissement et cracha sur le sol le sang qui était monté à sa bouche. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, et pourtant, il savait qu'Andrew retenait ses coups pour ne pas le tuer. Le goût de fer, la douleur et l'humiliation lui donnaient envie de pleurer, mais il n'en était pas question.

« Du coup, ça va être la deuxième option. Tu vas mourir avec les autres, et il faudra être patient avant que Derek et Malia ne se résignent à nous rejoindre. »

La rage venait de prendre le dessus sur la douleur, et Stiles rassembla tout son courage pour se relever et faire face à Andrew, faisant de son mieux pour lui montrer à quel point il le haïssait d'un simple regard.

« Parce que Peter s'imagine vraiment que Derek et Malia rejoindront sa meute après qu'il ait détruit la leur ? » dit-il sans le lâcher des yeux. Il poursuivit sur un ton méprisant, sachant pertinemment ce que cela lui vaudrait. « Il est pitoyable, et il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Scott. Vous êtes tous tellement pathétiques. »

L'air de supériorité qu'affichait Andrew se volatilisa pour laisser place à la colère, et il se rua sur Stiles qui ne prit même pas la peine de reculer – c'était inutile, et même si son cœur qui battait à tout rompre le trahissait, il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il était terrifié. Malgré tous ses efforts, quand le poing du loup atteignit son visage, il perdit l'équilibre et sa tête heurta violemment le sol.

Il laissa une plainte étouffée s'échapper de sa gorge, et il renonça à essayer de se lever, bien trop sonné par la chute. Un pied vint s'abattre contre ses côtes, le retournant sur le ventre, et avant même qu'il ne puisse crier, une douleur lancinante s'empara de tout son corps. Andrew s'était baissé à ses côtés, et, d'un simple mouvement de main, avait brisé son poignet. Stiles ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler, mais son souffle coupé l'en empêcha, et il laissa les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Tu sais ce qui est pathétique? » demanda Andrew en laissant courir ses doigts le long du dos de Stiles. « Le fait qu'un vrai alpha et son charmant petit bêta, une banshee et une kitsune vont mourir par ta faute. Derek et Malia ont déjà tellement souffert…je me demande comment ils vont encaisser ça. »

Stiles resta silencieux – quoiqu'il dise, il ne changerait rien, et il valait mieux qu'il garde son poignet droit intact s'il voulait pouvoir aider ses amis quand l'occasion se présenterait.

« Tu pourras remercier Derek pour ton poignet, si tu l'aperçois avant de mourir. Sa coopération laisse encore légèrement à désirer, je l'avais pourtant prévenu que ça te retomberait dessus. Mais ne le blâme pas trop, d'accord ? Après tout, il a quand même choisi de participer à la mise à mort de tous ses amis pour te sauver. »

Stiles continua à prendre sur lui, luttant pour ne pas lui répondre, pour ne pas hurler et éclater en sanglot. Andrew ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, c'était impossible. Derek ne pouvait pas aider Peter, Scott ne pouvait pas mourir. Ils s'en sortiraient, comme d'habitude…

« Bon, eh bien…je resterais volontiers ici pour qu'on continue à s'amuser, mais Derek et moi avons pas mal de boulot. A très bientôt, Stiles. » acheva finalement Andrew avant de se lever et de quitter la cellule qu'il referma derrière lui.

Stiles attendit quelques secondes après le départ du loup pour reprendre ses esprits et son souffle, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement de peur de se blesser davantage. Il se demanda même s'il pourrait un jour bouger de nouveau tant il avait l'impression que son corps était en miette. Etait-ce la douleur physique ou psychologique qui était la plus terrible ?

Il voulait croire que sa meute se subirait plus de pertes, que Peter et Andrew allaient payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de s'accrocher trop naïvement à cet espoir.

Il ferma les yeux, incapable de se battre plus longtemps alors que ses forces l'avaient déjà quitté, et perdit conscience.

Quand il commença doucement à immerger, Stiles était allongé sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur un tissu confortable et chaud. Il lui semblait vaguement sentir une présence à côté de lui, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il avait une migraine épouvantable et l'impression que le sol tournait sous son corps endolori. Au moins, il n'avait plus ce goût de fer écœurant dans la bouche…

« Stiles ? » appela une voix féminine

Stiles sentit une main presser la sienne, et il répondit au contact en bougeant ses doigts. Il s'accorda quelques dernières secondes de répit, priant de tout son être pour que la voix appartienne à Lydia, Malia ou Kira. Pour que ses amis l'aient retrouvé et que tout soit fini…mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne rencontra que le visage de Lisa.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle

Elle était assise sur les genoux, penchée au-dessus de lui avec un regard inquiet. Stiles essaya de se redresser en s'aidant de ses avant-bras, mais une vive douleur au poignet l'en empêcha.

« Ne bouge pas ! » s'écria Lisa en posant sa main sur son torse pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas une deuxième tentative. « Je…je crois que ton avant-bras est fracturé…et ton poignet est cassé…et peut-être aussi quelques côtes… »

Stiles eut envie de répondre un « sans blague », mais il s'abstint, sentant bien que la jeune fille culpabilisait déjà suffisamment. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir, suivit d'un gémissement quand sa simple expiration lui confirma qu'il devait en effet avoir une ou deux côtes brisées.

« Je suis désolée… » répéta Lisa

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Si Andrew arrive, je doute qu'il apprécie. » lança Stiles d'un ton légèrement plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

« Je doute qu'Andrew revienne avant un bon moment, et puis… » commença la jeune fille avant de s'interrompre. Elle lança un regard derrière son épaule comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était entré dans le couloir, puis elle reporta son attention sur Stiles. « Tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'ils blessent autant de gens juste pour ne plus être seule. Je vais t'aider. »

Oubliant momentanément ses blessures, Stiles tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais Lisa l'en empêcha à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Tu vas vraiment m'aider ? » demanda-t-il, plus sceptique qu'enthousiaste – ces derniers mois au cœur d'une meute de créatures surnaturelles lui avaient appris à ne plus s'emballer trop vite.

Lisa hocha positivement la tête, jeta un autre coup d'œil derrière et prit une grande inspiration.

« Ecoute. » dit-elle avec un air des plus sérieux. « Je suis morte de peur à l'idée de ce qu'Andrew et les autres pourraient me faire s'ils apprenaient que je les ai trahis, mais je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Tu…tu m'as ouvert les yeux, et si j'avais encore quelques doutes, Andrew les a détruits quand il est venu se vanter devant nous de t'avoir…enfin, tu sais. »

« Je crois savoir, oui. » souffla-t-il avec un petit rire amer. « Et encore, ça, c'est rien comparé à ce qui pourrait se passer si Peter réussissait à sortir d'Eichen House. »

« Je sais, et je ne veux pas non plus que ça arrive…je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour aider ta meute, c'est promis. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

« Dan, l'autre humain de…la meute, et moi, on doit continuer à aller au lycée et à se comporter normalement jusqu'à ce que Peter soit libéré. J'y vais dans deux heures…enfin techniquement. Dis-moi où je peux trouver Derek, et j'irai. »

Stiles aurait pu pleurer de joie s'il était certain de la réussite de ce projet. Lisa venait de lui redonner espoir en quelques mots, mais il savait que mettre des paroles en action était toujours plus difficile que de les prononcer. Si Derek avait vraiment choisi de piéger sa meute pour essayer de le sortir de là, est-ce qu'il allait écouter Lisa ? Peut-être pas, et Stiles n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque.

« Ne préviens pas Derek en premier, c'est le mec le plus borné que je connaisse. Trouve Scott, dis-lui tout, sauf l'endroit où je suis enfermé avant que la meute soit entièrement réunie, Derek y compris. »

Lisa acquiesça vivement, les sourcils froncés comme si elle se concentrait pour noter chaque mot dans son esprit. Stiles, lui, réfléchissait à une vitesse folle, retournant dans sa tête toutes les options qui restaient à sa meute. Il arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses, toutes très risquées et basées sur une bonne dose de chance. Il soupira, s'accorda une dernière minute de réflexion, et reprit.

« Je suppose que la confiance d'Andrew vient du fait que sa meute est plus grande que la nôtre, pas vrai ? »

« Oui…tu connais déjà Andrew, Neal, Zach et Maggie. Il y a aussi le grand frère d'Andrew, Dan, un humain donc, mais qui vise plutôt bien…et bien sûr, Peter. »

« De notre côté, Derek, Scott, Malia, Liam et Kira pourront se battre sans problème. Même s'ils sont moins nombreux, c'est toujours faisable. A condition bien sûr que rien d'autre ne rentre en compte…Lydia ne doit venir sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ? Et dis leur aussi de ne pas prévenir mon père, il faut le laisser chercher de son côté, sinon il va devenir fou. Mais il ne doit pas venir non plus. »

« D'accord…ni Lydia, ni ton père. Je n'oublierai pas. »

« Une dernière chose…il faut qu'ils sachent, particulièrement Scott et Derek, que je ne veux pas qu'ils tentent l'impossible pour me sauver. S'ils y arrivent, tant mieux, mais ils ne doivent pas risquer d'être blessés, ou pire. Je ne leur en voudrais pas, je suis déjà suffisamment heureux que mes amis puissent s'en sortir. Tu leur diras, d'accord ? »

L'expression déterminée de la jeune fille se fit beaucoup plus triste, mais elle se releva malgré tout, prête à partir.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-elle. « Je leur dirai. »

Stiles répondit par un sourire reconnaissant que Lisa lui rendit. Si Scott pouvait être au courant, alors Derek n'aurait pas à trahir sa meute, ni à porter la culpabilité s'il ne parvenait pas à le sauver. Ça pouvait marcher, même s'il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle avait peur. Il savait qu'il s'accrochait peut-être à un faux espoir, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

* * *

><p>Réponses à vos adorables reviews !<p>

**Kaneko Estioay** : Décidément, tes reviews sont vraiment très agréables à lire ! Ce n'est pas facile d'écrire des chapitres aussi longs, et tu me motives beaucoup, merci ! :) J'essaie vraiment de conserver le caractère de Stiles, j'espère y être parvenue même avec ce chapitre un peu difficile...et j'espère aussi que tu t'en es sortie avec ta lette de motivation :D Merci encore, et à bientôt ! :)

**ONIEMOON** : Haha merci maîtresse, félicitations à l'unanimité j'espère ? :p Alors, dis-moi, tu avais trouvé le bon scénario ? :) Merci pour ta review ^^

**M** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! :D

**Toonette** : Encore plus dans ce chapitre…

**EvilAngel38** : Tu as posé la bonne question : comment rivaliser avec Derek Hale ? That's impossible ! Quelque chose me dit que ce chapitre ne t'a pas aidé à apprécier Andrew davantage… Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**RiahO21101** : Là pour le coup je crois que Stiles n'apprécie plus beaucoup Andrew ! Moi-même je le déteste alors que je l'ai créé, ce qui est super bizarre XD à bientôt et merci ! :)

**Sanga** : Waouh merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait super plaisir ! T'as raison, on s'en tape de Malia et de Braeden, gloire au Sterek ! Enfin, pas dans ce chapitre du coup, mais quand même !


	8. Someone who'll kill on my command

Oui, oui, oui, je sais, j'ai énormément de retard !

Il faut dire que j'ai toujours autant de travail. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction (ni _Ceci n'est pas (que) l'histoire de coups de foudre_, pour ceux qui la suivent). D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver ma fin « idéale », j'hésitais depuis le début entre happy end ou death fic, mais après de longues réflexions dans le métro, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, plus courts que les précédents (5400 et quelques mots), puisqu'à la base, il devait en fait être beaucoup plus long et être le dernier chapitre.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews (réponses en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude), follows, favs et tout et tout !

Bon, pour le titre du chapitre, en tant que fan invétérée de Muse, j'étais obligée de choisir une phrase de leur toute nouvelle chanson, sortie ce magnifique jeudi 12 mars. En toute objectivité, elle est absolument géniale, vous ne perdrez pas cinq minutes de vos vies en l'écoutant, bien au contraire !

Titre :** Someone who'll kill on my command**, _Psycho_, Muse

Chapitre non bêta-corrigé, à vos risques et périls !

* * *

><p>Scott, sentant son propre cœur battre à tout rompre et ses jambes flancher sous son poids, se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec une expression horrifiée. Andrew tenait son meilleur ami captif, il l'avait gravement blessé, et celui qui était derrière tout ça…<p>

« Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura-t-il en passant une main tremblante sur son visage marqué par la fatigue

« Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue, mais le temps presse… »

Scott leva vivement la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler, Lisa, le regard rempli de questions auxquelles elle n'avait probablement pas de réponses. Il avait déjà passé trente minutes à lui faire répéter tout ce qu'elle savait, et le fait était qu'elle en savait bien peu. Quel était le but de Peter, exactement ? Il était plutôt facile de le supposer, et ça ne signifiait rien de bon pour sa meute et lui-même…mais la vie de Stiles était en jeu, et il était hors de question de le perdre.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, apercevant vaguement les dizaines, peut-être même les centaines, de feuilles annotées qui jonchaient les meubles et le sol. Il se trouvait dans le salon des Stilinski, lieu où le shérif, quand il n'était pas en train de remuer la ville et ses alentours pour retrouver son fils, faisait des recherches qui n'aboutissaient nulle part.

« Scott… » insista la jeune fille

« Je sais. On y va. » répondit-il d'un ton résolu

Ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre le loft de Derek, où Scott avait convoqué le reste de la meute. Ils arrivèrent les premiers et montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse comme si, maintenant que l'on pouvait mettre des noms et des visages sur les ravisseurs de Stiles, la moindre seconde comptait. Scott ouvrit la porte à la volée et découvrit la pièce dévastée, les murs prêts à s'effondrer, signe qu'un combat avait eu lieu ici.

« Je peux pas croire qu'il ne nous ait rien dit… » soupira-t-il en entrant dans le loft

« Qui ne nous a rien dit ? » demanda une voix féminine derrière eux

Scott et Lisa se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Lydia qui, pour une rare fois, était à peine coiffée et n'avait pas la moindre trace de maquillage sur le visage.

« Et c'est qui, elle ? » ajouta-t-elle en désignant Lisa

Scott allait répondre, quand Malia, suivie de peu par Kira et Liam, entra à son tour.

« Alors ? » s'enquit immédiatement Malia qui trépignait sur place. « Du nouveau ? »

« On sait où est Stiles, et qui l'a enlevé. » annonça enfin Scott, les poings serrés

Les quatre autres restèrent sans voix et leurs regards s'assombrirent. Scott attendit quelques secondes, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour ne pas que ses amis n'agissent de façon impulsive. Lui-même avait demandé à Lisa une bonne dizaine de fois où se trouvait son meilleur ami, et il savait pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas encore dit : il fallait trouver un plan avec toute la meute, réfléchir et ne pas foncer comme ils seraient tentés de le faire s'ils savaient où Stiles était retenu prisonnier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? Dis-nous où il est, qu'on le sorte de là et qu'on foute une bonne raclée à la pourriture qui l'a enlevé ! » s'énerva immédiatement Malia

« C'est loin d'être aussi simple, Malia. Ceux qui le retiennent sont nombreux, et ils n'en ont pas après lui, mais après nous. » répondit Scott d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, mais qui trahissait sa propre impatience. Il marqua une pause, prit une inspiration et regarda tour à tour ses amis avant de reprendre. « C'est Peter. Il avait anticipé son éventuelle défaite au Mexique, et il s'est créé une meute, dont Andrew fait partie. »

« Comment pourrait-il…il est encore enfermé à Eichen House. » intervint Kira qui, comme les trois autres, affichait une mine profondément choquée

« Il avait tout prévu. » expliqua Scott. « Sa meute devait se servir de l'un d'entre nous pour piéger les autres en échange de la vie de Stiles… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aucun d'entre nous n'a… » commença Malia avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même. Des bruits de pas venaient de résonner derrière elle, et elle se retourna comme le reste du groupe pour faire face au nouveau venu. « Derek… »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre lui et le groupe, jusqu'à ce que Lydia prenne son courage à deux mains et pose la question que tous, sauf Scott et Lisa, se posaient.

« Derek, tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Stiles depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, Derek balaya du regard les six adolescents, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Lisa. Son visage était fermé, insondable, mais les battements de son cœur étaient plus rapides qu'habituellement.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » finit-il par souffler

« _Pas le choix_ ? » répéta Malia qui semblait prête à exploser. « Tu es le dernier des abrutis, ou quoi ?! Et c'était quoi, le plan, exactement ? Tout gérer tout seul en faisant confiance à la bonne foi de Peter ? »

« Ils ont enlevé Stiles, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils le tueraient si je ne les aidais pas, et si je vous racontais tout. » se défendit Derek en essayant de garder son calme. « J'essayais de tous nous sauver. Si je faisais ce qu'ils me demandaient, ça ne devait être fatal à personne. Il fallait juste quitter la ville, on aurait pu revenir après, et… »

« C'est définitif, tu es devenu complètement taré ! »

« Malia, calme-toi… » essaya d'intervenir Scott

« Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Ce mec allait tous nous faire tuer ! Tu as cru quoi, Derek ? Que mon père avait abandonné l'idée de tuer Scott ? T'as vraiment pensé qu'il avait prévu de tous nous épargner si on quittait gentiment la ville ?! »

Aussi fier qu'il l'avait toujours été, Derek baissa la tête et resta silencieux. Malia avait raison, et il le savait. Même s'il ne se l'était pas encore avoué, il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé que les plans de Peter leur laissaient une chance de tous s'en sortir. Si la meute adverse voulait gazer la sienne, mis à part lui-même et Malia, ce n'était sûrement pas pour les endormir le temps que leur alpha puisse sortir tranquillement de sa prison. Peter ne voulait pas voir la meute de Scott quitter la ville, il voulait la détruire, et récupérer sa fille et son neveu dans ses rangs.

Depuis le début, la seule décision sensée qu'il aurait dû prendre était de prévenir Scott, mais comment s'y résoudre quand cela signifiait exposer directement Stiles à un danger mortel ?

« C'est toi qui leur a dit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en levant la tête vers Lisa

« Stiles me l'a demandé. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui, malgré son mal être, ne baissa pas la tête et poursuivit.

« J'ai déjà tout expliqué à Scott. J'ai…cédé à la tentation de devenir loup-garou à l'instant même où Andrew me l'a proposé. Il cherchait de nouveaux membres pour la meute de Peter, et il m'a vendu les choses très différemment de ce que s'est avérée être la vérité…et puis j'ai dû aller voir Stiles après qu'Andrew l'ait enlevé. »

Derek s'avança automatiquement vers Lisa qui, impressionnée, recula de quelques pas.

« Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment

Lisa baissa la tête, l'air sincèrement désolée, et comme s'il venait déjà d'obtenir sa réponse, Derek sentit son cœur s'écraser sous une pression douloureuse.

« Il a essayé de me convaincre de vous prévenir, au début, je ne voulais pas, mais…il a tenu tête à Andrew, et...je…je crois qu'il a des os cassés, et il a perdu connaissance un certain temps… »

Si le monde s'était soudainement dérobé sous ses pieds, Derek n'aurait pas plus eu l'impression de perdre toute prise et tout repère qu'à cet instant. Ses pires craintes se confirmaient, et il était impuissant. Ses sens surdéveloppés lui permirent d'entendre Lydia étouffer un cri horrifié, Scott serrer ses poings si fort que ses os craquèrent et Kira pousser un soupir désespéré, sans qu'aucun de ces bruits ne prennent un sens dans son esprit. Stiles était blessé et encore à la merci de ses bourreaux, et c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Cependant, Malia n'était pas décidée à le laisser se murer dans son silence. Elle se précipita vers lui et le saisit par le col de sa veste en cuir pour le secouer vivement, sans qu'il n'essaie de la repousser.

« T'as entendu ? » s'énerva-t-elle encore plus. « Ton petit plan a bien marché ! Stiles va très bien et le monde tourne toujours dans le bon sens ! »

Une vive douleur prit Derek à la gorge, mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de défense, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, et toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Scott, lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis, puisqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et, en un seul regard, lui intima de se calmer. Elle obéit à l'alpha et s'éloigna de quelques pas, non sans lancer un dernier regard assassin à Derek.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes en danger. » commença Scott d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. « Peter est toujours enfermé, et pour l'instant, nos seuls ennemis ne sont presque que des nouveaux bêtas livrés à eux-mêmes. »

« Mais ils ont Stiles. » souffla Malia entre ses dents serrées, toujours aussi furieuse

Scott lui lança de nouveau un regard pour la faire taire. Elle se renfrogna et maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais ne coupa plus la parole à l'alpha qui reprit :

« Plus pour longtemps. On va le sortir de là. »

« Tu oublies un détail. » se manifesta enfin Derek. « Vous n'étiez pas censés être au courant. Si Andrew vous voit approcher de leur cachette, il mettra ses menaces à exécution. »

« Est-ce qu'on a d'autres choix ? » demanda Liam, qui, depuis le début, était resté en retrait. « Tant que leur alpha n'est pas avec eux, on a de grandes chances de l'emporter facilement, non ? Autant faire en sorte que Peter ne puisse pas sortir de là et détruire le danger dans l'œuf. »

Avec que Scott puisse intervenir, Derek se rua sur Liam jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu suggères quoi, exactement ? » cria-t-il presque – la tristesse et la panique avaient largement fait place à la colère. « Qu'on fonce tête baissée, qu'on leur donne le feu vert pour qu'ils tuent Stiles et qu'on ne ramène que son cadavre à son père pour que tu puisses retourner jouer tranquillement à la crosse ? »

Liam ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet – il sentait qu'encore un mot de travers et il finirait encastré dans les murs déjà prêts à s'effondrer. Heureusement pour le plus jeune de la meute, son alpha venait de rejoindre Derek pour lui demander de reprendre son calme.

« Derek, si on commence à tous s'énerver, on n'est pas prêts de tirer Stiles de là. Et Liam a raison sur un point, il ne faut pas que Peter sorte d'Eichen House. »

« Andrew a été clair sur ce point, vous ne devez être au courant de rien, sinon… »

« Mais on ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir, Derek. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait faire courir un trop grand risque à toute la meute. »

« Alors tu es d'accord avec Liam ? Tu veux laisser mourir Stiles pour assurer vos arrières ? »

Devant l'air dégoûté et les insinuations de Derek, Scott s'offusqua à son tour et laissa éclater la colère qu'il contenait en lui depuis que Lisa lui avait dit la vérité sur l'enlèvement de Stiles.

« C'est de mon meilleur ami dont tu parles, Derek ! J'aime Stiles comme un frère, je donnerais ma vie pour lui, et si je dois le faire dans les heures à venir, je n'aurai aucune hésitation. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti, en retrouvant sa maison vide, en sentant sa détresse, sa peur, et en trouvant son arme sur le sol ?! Et toi…tu savais ce qu'il en était, mais tu ne m'as rien dit ! Même quand tu étais là, tu avais cet air choqué, et tu as fait comme si tu ne savais rien, tu m'as laissé imaginer toutes les pires possibilités ! »

« Je ne savais pas qu'Andrew allait enlever Stiles, il était censé ne pas le toucher si je lui obéissais ! »

« Et après ça, tu veux encore compter sur sa parole et jouer toutes nos vies sur une promesse qu'il ne tiendra pas ? »

Derek se sentait presque ployer sous l'implacable vérité que Scott, contrairement à lui, osait révéler. Peut-être que depuis le début, tout était perdu pour Stiles. Peut-être qu'une force supérieure à lui avait décidé de maudire tous ceux dont il aurait le malheur de tomber amoureux. Un sourire contrit et amer étira légèrement ses lèvres, et il baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter plus longtemps le regard sévère de l'alpha.

Réalisant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Derek, Scott posa une main, cette fois réconfortante, sur son épaule.

« Tu sais que je ferai tout pour le sauver. » souffla-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce

Derek resta silencieux, et Scott s'éloigna de lui, rassemblant les autres membres de la meute et Lisa autour de lui. Bien sûr, il avait confiance en l'alpha qui, en plus d'être chaque jour un peu plus fort, considérait bel et bien Stiles comme son frère. Quand Scott l'avait appelé après avoir retrouvé la maison vide de son meilleur ami, sa voix tremblait, et il était même certain de l'avoir entendu sangloter, cédant à la panique. Et quand il était entré dans la maison des Stilinski à son tour, lui-même profondément retourné et prêt à s'effondrer, il avait retrouvé Scott dans la chambre de Stiles, le visage sombre, les muscles crispés et ses mains tremblantes refermées autour de l'arme qu'il avait trouvé abandonnée dans l'entrée. Derek savait déjà qu'un lien très fort unissait Scott et Stiles, mais il en avait réellement mesuré l'ampleur à cet instant, à tel point qu'il s'en sentit presque jaloux le temps d'une seconde, malgré la situation désespérée.

Il s'en voulut violemment d'avoir suggéré que Scott préférait assurer sa propre sécurité que de tenter de sauver Stiles, aussi, il fit volte-face et rejoignit le reste de la meute, postée en cercle.

« Avec tout ça, Lisa n'a pas eu le temps de vous dire tout ce qu'elle sait. Nous n'avons pas des jours devant nous, alors soyez attentifs. »

Tous acquiescèrent aux mots de l'alpha, qui encouragea aussitôt Lisa d'un regard. La jeune fille se racla la gorge, avança d'un pas et, la voix la plus claire possible, elle prit la parole :

« L'endroit où Andrew et les autres sont cachés est à environ une heure de Beacon Hills, dans un bâtiment au milieu des bois qui servait de base militaire, je crois, au vu des équipements et du passage souterrain. »

Malia claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacée que Lisa passe par des détails qu'elle jugeait inutiles. Sans se laisser décontenancer, justement parce que ces détails n'étaient pas inutiles, Lisa poursuivit.

« Le souterrain, c'est le seul moyen d'entrer à l'intérieur sans être repérés, du moins pas assez rapidement pour qu'ils s'en prennent à Stiles. »

Derek leva vivement un regard étonné vers elle. Ce qui le tenait depuis le début, c'était bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment sans être repéré, et donc sans mettre la vie de Stiles en danger. En revanche, s'ils pouvaient l'atteindre avant que l'autre meute ne les détecte, sachant que Peter n'était pas libéré, ils pourraient presque facilement les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Comment on y entre ? Et une fois à l'intérieur, on pourra facilement trouver Stiles ? Et combien ils sont ? » s'enquit Malia sans même laisser le temps à Lisa de cligner des yeux

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lydia de claquer impatiemment sa langue contre son palet, énervée par les interventions de Malia.

« Eh bien…euh…pour y entrer… » bredouilla Lisa qui avait du mal à retrouver toutes les questions. « Il y a deux passages…ils sont dans les bois, recouverts de feuilles et de branches, ça ressemble un peu à des bouches d'égout. Je pourrais les localiser, bien sûr. Ils mènent au sous-sol, et Stiles est enfermé au premier étage, et puis, la porte sera sûrement gardée. Et sans Peter, ils sont six, dont cinq loup-garous, et deux très bien entrainés. »

Scott acquiesça mais ne dit pas un mot, prenant le temps de réfléchir aux informations et à la meilleure stratégie possible. Le cerveau de Derek, lui, était en pleine ébullition. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait un réel espoir que tout se termine bien.

« Derek, quand est-ce que tu étais censé nous enfermer et libérer Peter, exactement ? » demanda finalement Scott, brisant le silence de plomb

« Je ne sais pas, j'attendais les instructions d'Andrew. » avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne. « Très bientôt, je suppose. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils attendent encore, à vrai dire. »

« C'est étrange, tout de même. » intervint Lydia, les sourcils froncés et la mine soucieuse. « Pourquoi attendent-ils encore, alors que plus le temps passe, plus il y a de risques que nous soyons au courant ? »

« Ils comptent sur le silence de Derek, non ? » suggéra Kira

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas être sûrs que Derek tienne aussi longtemps sans rien dire, non ? Et si nous sommes prévenus, ils sont largement perdants. Après tout, si vous les éliminez et que Peter n'est pas libéré, ils ont perdu. Le seul avantage qu'ils aient, c'est Stiles, et même s'ils le tuaient comme ils menacent de le faire, je doute que la mort d'un humain inoffensif soit d'un grand réconfort, quand on sait que c'est principalement après Scott que Peter en a. »

« Et donc, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » demanda Malia qui ne comprenait pas à quoi était censé mener le raisonnement de Lydia

« Ils pourraient avoir un plan B. » chuchota Derek, plus pour lui-même que pour Malia. « Voire un plan A qu'ils cachent derrière celui-là. »

Lydia acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis que les autres restaient perdus.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais c'est quand même bizarre. Ils prennent de nombreux risques et attendent beaucoup de temps, pour une mission aussi cruciale pour leur avenir. »

« Mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs, et en attendant, ils détiennent Stiles. » soupira Malia

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée au loft, Scott et Derek approuvèrent l'intervention de la coyote-garou.

« C'est un risque à prendre. » concéda Scott à Lydia. « Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on va devoir en prendre pas mal. Si la situation tourne mal, on avisera, il n'y a pas d'autres choix. »

Lydia acquiesça une nouvelle fois – même si elle avait tenu à faire part de ses doutes, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était tout à fait prête à courir le risque pour sauver Stiles.

« Si tout est bon, alors on pourrait peut-être y aller, non ? » proposa Derek. Il se tourna tout de même vers Lisa, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. « À moins que tu aies autre chose à ajouter qui pourrait nous être utile ? »

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, un peu trop vivement pour paraître détendue. Elle semblait beaucoup plus stressée, maintenant qu'il fallait passer à l'action. Derek lui adressa alors un léger sourire, ce qui était – venant de lui – assez exceptionnel.

« Merci. » lui dit-il calmement. « Tu viens sûrement de sauver une ou deux vies, tu sais. On a encore besoin de toi pour trouver leur cachette, mais je te promets qu'on te protègera. »

Lisa répondit par un sourire sincère, et le petit groupe quitta le loft. Une fois arrivée devant leurs véhicules respectifs, Scott se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

« On se sépare ici, mais on te tiendra au courant dès que possible. » lança-t-il à l'intention de Lydia

« Je ne viens pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle, ou plutôt se vexa-t-elle. « Je ne peux peut-être pas me battre, mais je pourrais être utile ! Et je n'ai pas envie de rester en arrière pendant que vous risquez vos vies pour… »

« Désolé. » l'interrompit Scott avec un air un peu embarrassé. « Ordre de Stiles, il l'a dit à Lisa. Tu ne dois pas venir, ni son père. »

Lydia soupira, un peu agacée et surtout déçue, mais elle ne protesta pas plus – elle s'avait que c'était inutile.

« C'est bien Stiles, ça…se soucier des autres même quand sa propre situation est désespérée. » souffla-t-elle. « Ne m'oubliez pas, tenez-moi au courant dès que vous le pouvez, parce que je vais sans doute passer les heures les plus stressantes de toute ma vie. »

« On le fera, ne t'inquiète pas. » promis Scott

Lydia monta dans sa voiture, répétant un « ne t'inquiète pas » en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Derek s'installa au volant de sa camaro, tandis que Scott, Malia, Liam et Kira montèrent dans la voiture de Lisa.

Derek appuya sur l'accélérateur peu après que Lisa ait elle-même pris la route. Tous ses plans et toutes ses peurs avaient été balayés en quelques dizaines de minutes. De l'appréhension et du stress, il en avait toujours – il n'en serait débarrassé qu'à l'instant où il pourrait enfin tenir Stiles, sain et sauf, dans ses bras. Cependant, il espérait de nouveau. Ce jour-là, il en était certain, il allait retrouver l'hyperactif, et il s'occuperait personnellement ceux qui avaient osé l'en séparer.

Stiles était toujours allongé sur le sol froid, la tête appuyée sur l'oreiller improvisé que lui avait laissé Lisa. Il se demandait où en était la jeune fille, priant pour qu'elle n'ait finalement pas abandonné sa mission, et que ses amis s'agissent pas de manière trop impulsive. Il essaya de se tourner sur le côté – sa position devenait un peu trop inconfortable – quand les néons du couloir s'allumèrent un à un. Malgré la douleur dans ses muscles, il s'appuya sur son avant-bras pour se redresser et apercevoir quelqu'un dans la lumière aveuglante. L'idée que ses amis aient réussi avec succès à se débarrasser d'Andrew et de sa meute et qu'ils viennent déjà le sortir de sa prison lui traversa l'esprit, mais il préféra ne pas trop s'y accrocher, sachant que la jeune fille n'était pas partie depuis si longtemps que ça. Quand il put enfin distinguer l'unique silhouette qui s'approchait, il la reconnut immédiatement pour son plus grand malheur, et il se laissa retomber sur le sol en soupirant de désespoir.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans son esprit comme la plus terrible des menaces. Enfin, les pas s'arrêtèrent, et malgré ses supplications intérieures, il entendit clairement le cliquetis de la serrure qui s'ouvrait. Ses muscles se crispèrent aussitôt, et il mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu fermes les yeux que je ne te vois pas, tu sais, Stiles ? » le railla la voix d'Andrew

Il ouvrit les yeux et haussa les sourcils, le regardant comme s'il était un demeuré.

« Vraiment ? Dommage, j'aurais essayé. »

Andrew eut un petit rire cruel et il s'approcha encore de lui, si bien que ses pieds vinrent toucher son bras étalé le long de son corps meurtri.

« Tu t'ennuies alors tu viens achever le travail ? » demanda Stiles sur un ton détaché qui ne trompa absolument pas le loup

« Non… »

Andrew s'accroupit à côté de lui et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Stiles qui, par réflexe, leva le mauvais bras pour tenter de l'éloigner. De son autre main, le loup attrapa le poignet déjà cassé et le serra avec un sourire sadique. Stiles essaya d'abord de se contenir, de supporter la douleur pour ne pas lui donner une trop grande satisfaction, mais un cri étouffé passa la barrière de ses lèvres malgré lui quand il sentit ses os craquer de nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment têtu, tu sais ? » souffla Andrew comme s'il était vraiment ennuyé

« Et toi, tu es vraiment con, tu sais ? » le provoqua Stiles, même si son instinct venait de lui hurler de ne pas le faire

Andrew pouffa légèrement et resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Stiles qui étouffa un nouveau cri, tout en laissant monter son autre main sur le ventre plat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'énerva Stiles en se tortillant maladroitement, comme si cela pouvait faire partir la main de son corps

Le contact d'Andrew le dégoutait, il se fit même la réflexion stupide que, s'il s'en sortait, il prendrait au moins vingt douches en rentrant chez lui.

« Je t'aime bien, Stiles. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu traites les gens que tu aimes bien, je plains sincèrement ceux que tu n'aimes pas, dans ce cas. » rétorqua Stiles

« Oh tu sais, tout ça, c'est juste pour Peter. Enfin, tout ça… »

Il enjamba Stiles et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui, écrasant son ventre de tout son poids, puis il se pencha en avant.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'y mets peut-être un peu plus de zèle que prévu… » murmura-t-il à son oreille

Stiles frissonna de peur et de dégoût, énervé contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Andrew fit glisser sa main dans l'autre sens, descendant jusqu'à son nombril, puis, en prenant davantage son temps, il effleura le bouton du jean de Stiles, guettant ses réactions avec un amusement malsain. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui, essayer de bouger, de dégager son poignet cassé de l'étreinte, en vain. Stiles luttait pour ne pas hurler et pleurer de rage – il savait que rien ne ferait plus plaisir au loup qui souriait déjà cruellement – mais sa frustration était telle qu'il avait perdu son air déterminé.

« Vas-y. » finit-il par souffler entre ses dents. « Quoique tu veuilles me faire, fais-le. On sait très bien que ça se terminera comme ça, de toute façon. »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu te résignes déjà ? » fit semblant de s'attrister Andrew

« Ne rêve pas trop, la simple idée que Scott et Derek te réduisent en bouillie me remplit de joie et d'espoirs. » répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire en coin

« Eh bien ne te réjouis pas trop quand même, Stiles. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je viens t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour le maîtriser, Stiles sentit son pouls s'accélérer encore plus. Le sourire d'Andrew s'élargit et il fit remonter sa main jusqu'au visage tuméfié de sa proie pour le caresser. Stiles tourna vivement sa tête sur le côté pour se dégager de ce contact, mais le loup continua comme s'il n'avait pas remarquer la maigre tentative.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus, dans le fait d'être un loup, Stiles ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents pour contenir le flot d'insultes qui risquait de lui échapper et qui lui vaudrait sans doute quelques os cassés de plus. Il frissonna quand Andrew posa son index sur son cœur et se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui.

« C'est de l'entendre si fort. » murmura Andrew contre son visage. « Je m'amuse beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure. »

Stiles ferma les yeux de toute ses forces – jamais il ne s'était senti aussi frustré et impuissant. Depuis l'instant où il était entré dans sa cellule, Andrew jouait avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il le blessait, à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il le faisait uniquement pour se délecter de ses réactions humaines. Stiles n'avait jamais autant voulu voir quelqu'un mourir, et même ça, Andrew s'en amusait.

« Balance ta mauvaise nouvelle et casse toi. » lança-t-il sur un ton plein de haine

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres, Stiles, tu le sais ? »

Andrew marqua une pause, posa sa main sur le menton de Stiles pour l'obliger à le regarder, et ancra un regard machiavélique dans celui de l'humain.

« Le plan a légèrement changé. » reprit-il dans un murmure. « Vois-tu, dans la mesure où Lisa nous a trahit, il va falloir accélérer quelque peu les choses. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement, et son souffle se fit soudainement plus court. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Andrew pouvait-il savoir pour Lisa ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il en fut incapable. Tous ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été choqué de recevoir un tel ordre…j'ai bien essayé de dire à Peter que c'était un énorme gâchis, mais que veux-tu ? Il était tellement énervé à cause de toi… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui montrait à quel point il appréciait l'effet que ses mots avaient sur sa victime.

Stiles sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, son corps se mettre à trembler et son cœur battre si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Il sentait plus que jamais qu'il courait un danger mortel, et son instinct lui hurlait de tout faire pour fuir, mais sa raison ne lui laissait aucun espoir : même dans un état normal, il lui aurait presque été impossible d'échapper à un loup. Alors là, les côtes et le poignet cassés, ses muscles encore engourdis et douloureux des coups qu'il avait reçu, ses chances étaient absolument nulles.

Il regarda les mains d'Andrew glisser une dernière fois sur son corps meurtri, il les sentit se poser contre sa gorge, et, totalement impuissant, apeuré mais résigné, il affronta le regard du loup, attendant qu'il prononce la seule et unique phrase qui allait fixer son sort une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin, elle tomba comme un coup de massue.

« C'est l'heure de mourir, Stiles. »

Stiles agrippa le poignet d'Andrew dans un dernier geste de résistance. Il essaya de lutter, de crier comme s'il espérait encore que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tous les dangers qu'il avait encouru, après le nogitsune, après avoir commencé à se sentir enfin heureux, il allait mourir comme ça, étranglé dans une foutue cellule ? Il griffa une dernière fois le bras de loup qui ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué, et, n'ayant plus le souffle pour le dire à haute voix, il murmura à peine un dernier mot, _Derek_.

* * *

><p>Ouais, je sais, je suis mééééééééchante !<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Toonette** : Merci pour cette review plutôt marrante, « Peter est un gros chieur », tout est dit !

**Audelie** : MP (très largement)

**Kaneko Etsiaoay** : Je te remercie une nouvelle fois même si je t'avais envoyé un mp (pour cette reviews et celles sur _Ceci n'est pas (que) l'histoire de coups de foudre,_ d'ailleurs). Toujours contente de lire le prénom d'Andrew ? Bizarrement, je sens que ce personnage va me manquer quand j'aurai fini d'écrire cette fiction, pourtant, je ne l'aime pas du tout x)

**Riah021101** : Merci pour ta review ! :) On va devoir supporter Andrew le temps d'un autre chapitre, mais rassure-toi, je le déteste aussi. Il va pas s'en sortir à Hawaï avec un cocktail !

**ONIEMOON** : Plus j'écris, plus je me dis que mon scénario est complètement tordu, et encore, là, c'est pas fini. Je ne sais pas où je suis allée chercher ça x) Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Guest** : Quoi ? Malia avec Scott ? C'est une piste à explorer x) Mais pas pour cette fiction !

**Djahane Hale** : Ah là là, tu as raison d'être septique ! Merci ! :)

**Titetinetina** : Oh merci ! Désolée pour cette suite un peu tardive ! J'aurais bien aimé développer le rôle de Lisa par rapport à Stiles, malheureusement, mes chapitres sont déjà très longs et je ne vois plus la fin de cette fiction, il est temps que je mette un point final. J'espère que la suite te conviendra quand même :)

See you soon!


End file.
